Self-Satisfying Insert(DanMachi
by Delighted123
Summary: Upon trying to take up fanfiction once again in about three years. I decided to do something I don't do, throw my overpowered modded Skyrim character into the world of Danmachi. Person plays video game, falls asleep wakes up in new world. You know the drill, is it terrible? Probably, do I care though? Nope, haven't written anything in three years just happy I got something.
1. Where the hell?

**READ THIS IT'S VERY IMPORTANT TO OLD AND NEW READERS/FOLLOWERS**

**Hello, I'm back with a new story. I had come to realize something while writing fanfiction from the time that I've been away. As you know I've deleted my stories and took a step away from Fanfiction for a couple years. To my old followers the reasoning for this is because even though I had started writing genuinely good stories and ideas I realized something.**

**I never wrote any of those stories for myself. Everything I had written was because it was cool and I wanted people to react to my unique ideas. I didn't write it purely for myself, so that's why I'm writing this story. I usually don't write Oc Stories but I am now to test something.**

**I want to test my feelings while writing a story like this. I feel like as if I would be more into writing Fanfiction if I write something for myself instead of writing for other people and for their reactions. **

**So then I need you guys reading this to understand one thing. Yes, I know its a self-satisfying fantasy wank off. There's no getting around that, so if you're here to say shit don't waste your breath, seriously I was you. However, I've come to stare at fanfiction in a new light and approach it in a different perspective. Knowing this I can write this because of that understanding. **

**Also, its been a long ass time since I've written anything so some of the grammer, interactions, etc might be weird. Just throw me a bone though, I haven't done this in a while. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Where the hell?**

I had a rough day, work was terrible being a trainer and having a person who literally didn't understand a single thing was a headache. My name was Damien by the way, I had just finished catching up on the new season of One Punch Man, and decided to browse for more anime. My eyes came upon one that I had heard of before.

Reading the synopsis of an anime known a DanMachi, or much better known as "Is it wrong to pick up girls in a dungeon?". From watching the clips of the show I learned about falna, familias and the dungeon they were going the concept was…...unique I wouldn't say it was my kind of anime.

I don't know why but for me, I've become tired of weak characters who get stronger. It's probably because I've seen the concept so many times that I've become bored of it. But the other thing is that the main character probably had something niche that was overpowered making him stronger really fast.

Leaving the page open on the site I used to watch anime I thought to myself. I know that my friends like this show, but for me I probably wouldn't watch it. Lately I noticed that I had become extremely picky in the type of anime I watched. No weak male characters, strong female characters are only okay if they don't have a weak male character to make them seem all that stronger. I hated clingy weak female characters too though, I also hated naive or stupid main characters, although Shirou Emiya because of his "ideals" earned a pass.

Combine that with being weak, and well you would have most male main characters nowadays. I mean I understand that people like that kind of stuff but for me I just can't seem to get into that kind of stuff anymore. I just wanted a competent main character but it seemed that as of late that was too much to ask.

Sighing to myself, I placed on my VR headset instead. I guess I would pass my time with this instead considering the fact that there was nothing for me to watch.

* * *

**(VR World)**

I was currently playing Skyrim Elder Scrolls, a game that I had modded heavily so that I could continue to enjoy it. While the game itself was great, I found the main storyline lackluster not in terms of storytelling but gameplay.

With all the new modded storylines, one can certainly feel how outdated the original content of the game was becoming. Although to me the Dawnguard DLC, was always my go to mainly because I was in love with Serana. After all her VA, is Laura Bailey and combined with the fact that I might be…..well am using the Seranaholic mod.

Yeah, yeah I know I'm starting to sound weird. What can I say? I just really like her character, ever since I played the DLC. She was also pretty powerful with all the buffs and spells I gave her, thanks to the many followers mods.

I glanced around, in a random dungeon that came from being downloaded by a random mod a couple weeks ago which kept the game interesting with new things to do. This game got so much more intense when VR was added._(Pretending there's a futuristic VR system like in Overlord)_

The odd thing about Skyrim was that while I had played thousands of hours, there were still new things that I had found in the game. Most of all those things didn't even come from the mods that I had downloaded.

I had just finished the Dawnguard DLC, for the fiftieth time I believe. Glancing down at my arm my stat screen had showed up revealing everything to be maxed out. Not just maxxed out, but set at about seven thousand on everything. Console commands were useful indeed.

My health was set at ten-thousand, magicka(mana because I had downloaded the mod that changed magicka to mana) stood at nine-thousand five hundred. My stamina was at about nine-thousand seven hundred. The funny part was that my character was only level seven, I had a running joke that seven was my lucky number but that's for another day.

This was my hacked playthrough, but while It may have been hacked the difficulty had been pushed to astronomical levels with the help of mods. Like insane that even my character would be given a challenge from fighting the higher tier enemies.

I liked feeling strong, it was the best feeling ever especially when I didn't do anything in real life except work and work. Being a normal person in real life, and being a badass in the video game was something that allowed me to relieve my stress.

Right now I was wearing the Black Desert Online Shudad Armor v2, a beautiful plate armor that glistened with a metallic shine. The helmet curved back creating pikes that curved backwards, the mane was also adorned with spikes that curled backward and covered the mane.

The outlines of the armor was golden, giving my character the look of a royal knight. I also had a White and golden cape attached to the armor. For me I always needed a cape to put on my armors, for some odd reason whenever I had on armor it felt like something was missing without the cape.

Returning my attention to the dungeon that I had been exploring I had wondered where this one came from. There were thousands of dungeons in my game, due to the tons of mods that added many dungeons to this game.

In my right hand, an invisible sword that could only be noticed by the air surrounding it. Looking closely one would see a whirlwind shaped as a sword. Many mods that I had downloaded included the Fate weaponry mod.

If your aren't familiar with Fate/Stay or something like that it's basically an anime about legendary heroes and their weapons. Right now I held Excalibur, it was currently in its sealed state because I didn't want to unleash its full power.

One thing I often did while playing this game was that even though I could play just about any archetype I wanted due to all my skills being hacked I focused on one thing. I mainly played and role-played as a Paladin. The Glowtastic mod, a mod which allowed you to put glowing auras on your character also helped out with the immersion.

At the moment my character was covered with wisps of light bluish energy. Combined with a couple of white and yellow holy auras.

Along with that, my go to mod was Unlimited Blade Works it also came from Fate/Stay but was a separate mod. From what I recall it was a very popular mod, insanely broken as well considering the concept.

In my left hand, the shield of Artorias from Dark Souls. It was a large shield, so large in fact that to call it a greatshield wouldn't be wrong. The shield in the front had a bluish color with a symbol of something that remained a metallic color. The outlines of the shield were also metallic in color. I had many weapons and armor from that game as well, I'm sure your starting to notice the paladin thing I was speaking about earlier now.

I had also remembered that I needed to clean out my inventory, when I had started this game I hacked my weight making it a hundred thousand. Due to this I literally picked up everything I found.

Although I became more mindful about that, considering that I had to watch out for Meridia's Beacon. I didn't particularly hate that quest too much, but goddamn that woman had an annoying voice and it was loud as hell too.

I remembered one night I was just relaxing and playing the game on my PC instead of on VR. While looting a random chest I had accidentally taken the beacon and the voice made me jump out of my seat.

Mind you, I had just seen a horror movie a couple hours earlier so I had a reason to jump like a bitch. Walking through the dungeon, I heard a growl a very familiar one followed by many more. Looking to the right about six Draugr charged towards me.

I didn't even move, using the power from the mod that I had downloaded(Unlimited Blade Works), a dozen swords were formed in the air around me. They shot forward impaling the undead sending them flying and pinning them to the walls.

"I love that mod" I say outloud to myself, something that I do pretty often when playing this game. Walking over to the bodies I stared at the swords that impaled the undead, they were of very high quality.

I felt kind of bad honestly using such high quality weaponry as projectiles, but at the same time it was cool as fuck so that made it alright I guess.

Walking pass the pinned down Draugr, I came upon the usual archaic staircases that lead me deeper into the dungeon. Glancing around I made sure to be aware of any traps that may have been placed in the dungeon.

Although my stats to be honest were high enough that I could ignore most of those things and just walk through them. The only thing I had to slightly worry about was the Draugr Death Overlords. Those things were jacked, including the other high tier Draugrs which were also buffed by the mods I had downloaded. But even then those weren't the most terrifying things in the game.

The real big guys, which came from the Dungeons and Dragons mod I had downloaded were what I was hoping to run into. A good fight it would definitely be, the demons in that mod were insane.

When I made it to the bottom of the staircase I glanced around and walked over to a table and picked up a bag of coins which transported into my inventory.

Stepping away and ignoring the other contents on the table I walked towards the center of the room. But as soon as I did the ground from beneath me fell apart, widening my eyes I began falling.

A loud thud was heard as I noticed my health meter drop about half, which would mean that I had fallen quite a distance. Not to mention if I recall correctly, fall damage in this game was scaled differently so it hurt quite a bit.

Sitting up I noticed multiple skeletons and weapons laying all over the ground. Putting Excalibur in my inventory I held up my right hand and casted Close Wounds, letting out a sigh after my health bar went back up I stood up.

I couldn't see anything outside of a three foot radius, the darkness mod I had downloaded was certainly taking effect now. Excalibur returned to my hand as I released the seal as the room became bathed in the colour of the morning dawn.

…..Only to reveal about thirty Draugr.

"Well shit." I said as they all charged at me, welp time to play. I held up my shield and blocked the first couple that came into contact with me. About a dozen swords materialized around me and shot forward skewering a couple of the undead.

Pushing the four that had charged me first back with my shield I took a deep breath. I loved this move, after all It wouldn't be Skyrim without a good old

"**FUS ROH DAH!" **A powerful blast of concussive force erupted from my mouth and slammed into the oncoming horde sending them all flying. Although the damage wasn't insane the utility of the ability itself was worthwhile.

Running in with the Artorias shield raised I began to tackle the undead sending them flying. Ordinator Perks, was perhaps one of the best perk mods I had ever downloaded. I spun around and slashed a Draugr right across the chest. The moment Excalibur had even touched the creature it evaporated.

Excalibur, in the Fate lore was considered the most powerful of holy swords; one of the ultimate god-forged weapons, a Last Phantasm, forged by the planet as the crystallization of the wishes of mankind stored and tempered within the planet.

As I moved forward I started to notice how huge the cavern I had fallen into was. As Excaliburs light began to reveal more of the area, I began to see more and more monsters. Jumping back a bit, I noticed that the horde of Draugr was now about a hundred.

Holding Excalibur forward I pointed it towards the horde as I began firing swords nonstop. The sound of weapons piercing the creatures and sending the flying was a welcome one. Honestly I could have just done this from the start, but I wanted to have some fun too.

I heard the sound of a heartbeat echo throughout the cavern when a shockwave was suddenly sent towards me. Holding up my shield the impact moved me slightly, this was gonna be a pickle for sure. Glancing above my shield a large creature rose, it stood about fifteen feet in height with large demonic wings.

Crimson colored skin, covered the muscular body of the monster. A whip of fire in its right hand, and a sword of lightning in the other. It wore a black sash held together by two human skulls, the head had a white man that ran down the back, two horns that protruded to the sides. The snout of the creature almost like that of a dog.

"**RARHH!" **The creature roared, the inside of its mouth radiating fire. This was a Balor, an extremely powerful monster that I had downloaded from the Dungeons and Dragons monster pack. I slightly regret not bringing Serana along for this venture, granted I could just summon her right now but let's see how I do.

"**Et ego invocabo.." **I widened my eyes as the creature began to cast a spell and and rushed forward and jumped slamming the Artorias Shield into the body of the creature staggering it and stopping the cast.

I knew what that spell was, he was attempting to summon another demon. Considering the current difficulty level it was probably a Goristro. I suddenly noticed that the creature exuded a fiery aura, it was a good thing that my armors were stacked with enchantments(Yay, multiple enchantment mod!)

Holding up my shield I block the sword of lightning in the demons left hand. The impact, was noticeable as my health bar dropped slightly. Staring at the creatures health bar I noticed that it stood at about a whopping twenty-thousand.

The creature took a step back as it was assaulted by a rain of weapons. Glass, daedric, steel, dwarven and even modded weapons. Spears and axes accompanied the swords this time as I stepped forward with a diagonal slash across the demons chest.

The Balor roared in pain as I followed up with a shield slam into its leg staggering it. Not letting up I take a deep breath,

"**FUS ROH DAH!" **To my surprise the Balor only took a couple steps back before it's whip came around like a lasso and wrapped itself around me.

"_Oh boy." _I say as the creature swings the whip and slammed me into the wall. My health dropped from 9950, down to 9700 a good amount of damage considering my armor strength. I cut the whip with Excalibur, I then sent my shield and sword into my inventory raising both my hands.

Bright sunlike balls of energy manifested themselves in my hands, moving my hands in the motion of the Hadouken and beam of divine power erupts from my hands. The creature roared in pain as the holy energy scorched its hide.

While the damage was noticeable the creature began to slowly walk forward, when I had cast the spell he was about thirty feet away from me. Auriel's Divine bow appeared in my hands, pulling an arrow out of thin air I nocked it onto the bow as I began to fire.

Glowing projectiles one after another flew forward pelting the demon as it roared out in pain. I might as well stop playing around since I had to go to sleep soon. Staring at the clock in the corner I noticed that it was almost two am.

Returning the bow to my inventory Excalibur appeared once again. The blade of the sword was enveloped in golden energy. Holding the swords handle with both of my hands I stepped forward and swung the blade down, a cutting beam of divine energy washed over the creature.

While not as cool as how it had looked in the anime, the effects themselves were good enough. As the creature became disintegrated by the blast, I noticed something odd. My vision began to blur slightly, for some reason I felt my body, like my actual body feel heavy.

"_W-what the he-"_ Darkness overcame me.

* * *

**(Somewhere Else)**

The busty twin tailed goddess known as Hestia, let out a sigh as she walked back towards the abandoned church that she currently lived in. A goddess she maybe, but she was also a person deep in debt with little to no money in her name.

Her best friend Hesphaestus, who she was in debt too had no longer wanted to help her. She couldn't blame her friend either, she knew herself. She had leached off of her friend, and that damaged their relationship.

And now here she was living in poverty, with no one else to help her. She envied the other gods, especially those with familia. Especially that flatboard Loki, who was surrounded by her familia. Hestia, hated to admit it but she was very lonely.

It was also humiliating having to work at a food stand, especially as a Goddess! She was a divine being for pete's sake! Having people pat her on the head or attempt to grope her felt so demeaning. But alas there was nothing she could do about it.

Making it to her home she once again gave the run down area another lookover. The stone of the church was damaged and worn down. Of the front two doors, the one on the right was hanging on with only one hinge, the other having broke a long time ago.

The windows on the sides and front broken, the glass lying on the ground nearby although not as much considering that its been broken for a long time. Moss could be seen growing on the stone and traveling up the building.

The roof had multiple holes, the shingles damaged from the passage of time and weather. It certainly did not look like a place that any person should live. Especially a goddess such as herself, but she it was better than nothing.

Letting out another heavy sigh, by now of which she had lost count. She begrudgingly stepped forward stopping when she heard a loud crash.

"W-w-what was that?" She asked out loud knowing that no one else used this place but her. Slowly walking forward she placed down her bag of Fried Potatoes, she picked up a stone and poked her head inside. The first thing she noticed was a multitude of glowing lights from cerulean blue, holy yellow and white.

The podium which wasn't in great shape already had been destroyed, a crater laid there instead with a figure in it. Blinking, the goddess walked forward and glanced down at the crater and widened her eyes.

There was a person in the crater, covered in a beautiful plate armor. It was so majestic and regal looking combined with the auras radiating from the stranger. Blinking once more she slapped herself and hurried to his side.

"Hey! Are you alright? Hey!' She yelled at the stranger, she would've taken off his helmet but the design would've cut her hands for sure. "_What an odd design for a helmet, also that mane as well how does he even put this on?"_

"Ngh…." The man stirred from his slumber as she scooted back a bit.

"Where? What? What the heck is going on?" Damien asked as he stood up, the sound of metal clanking could be heard. The first thing that came to his mind was why he felt so heavy, also why did he have a helmet on?

Despite knowing that he had the helmet on due to sense of touch, he could see as if he didn't have one in the first place. Glancing down at his hands he widened his eyes realizing that he was in his Shudad armor.

"Wait, wait why is it that I can feel all of this?" He asked himself as he began to touch his chest/

"Umm…..Ano…." A feminine voice came from his left. Looking to that side the girl that he had suddenly locked eyes with flinched slightly. Looking her up and down he quickly noticed something.

"_Isn't she the girl on the cover of Danmachi?" _Slight dread began to come over Damien as he had heard about this kind of genre from his friends. Right now a genre that plagued anime known as Isekai(Teleported/Reborn into another world). He would have thought about trying to go home, but knowing what his friends told him such a thing usually wasn't possible. So he had no choice but to make due with what he had but still….

"Fuck me." He said loudly sitting up and placing his head in his hands. He slowly recalled the synopsis of the show, he needed all of the information he could get.

Hestia, watched as the armored man began to talk to himself before putting his face in his hands. The man was clearly frustrated about something.

Damien, on the other hand was running through the information he knew. The gods, came down to the planet to be with mortalkind. They then granted their "Falna" or whatever that allowed mortals to become stronger and created familias. The city where the show took place was called Orario, with a giant tower for a dungeon which people ventured in.

A simple synopsis, easy to follow with plenty of information to understand the world and its setting. But then that would mean that the girl he was next too was…..Hestia the goddess of the hearth.

"Uh…...excuse me?" Hestia continued as Damien stayed in his thoughts not even considering her presence. He wasn't ignoring her per say he was just trying to figure out what to do next and what steps to take.

Things can change, he wished he had watched the show now. He knew that being here would change things it always did. Nothing was ever the same…...wait. Damien suddenly widened his eyes realizing he was in his Shudad armor. Holding his hand out he whispered to himself.

"Excalibur." He said quietly, the goddess next to him couldn't really her him. But she widened her eyes when the air enveloped his right hand creating a whirlwind shaped as a blade of some sort.

Damien, stood up quickly holding the grip of his sword tightly. Putting the weapon away he took a deep breath.

A tick mark appeared on Hestia's head, she had been very patient while this stranger went about his business and didn't pry. But still he owed her an explanation, and so she went off on him.

"Hey! Can't you hear me! Is that helmet around your head that thick? HELLO?" She yelled as Damien winced, realizing that she was trying to talk to him.

"I'm terribly sorry about that. I was merely lost in my thoughts forgive me." Damien replied with a bow. "_Damn those are some knockers, also she's so short probably only 4 '7."_

Damien, noticed this as he stood to his full height. Back in the real world he was about 6'4 so it would only make sense for him to be the same here as well. His youngest sister was around 4'5 so the height seemed to be about the same from what he gathered.

"Honestly now, you crash into my residence and destroy the podium and that's all that you can say?" She put her hands on her waist with a slight glare. She also noticed that the man sounded rather young, probably in his early twenties.

Damien rubbed the back of his helmet sheepishly. "Forgive me, it was an accident. I have no idea how I ended up here. I'm new to Orario so yeah."

Hestia, perked up at the news. This young man knew magic, wore armor and had a sword made of the wind. Yet, he was new to Orario? "Do you have a familia?"

There was a slight pleading tone in her question, Damien could sense it. Wait, why was he able to sense it? Did the stats he had in Skyrim transfer over as well. He noticed that he has much more perceptive than he actually was.

Not to mention his eyesight was extremely good for some reason. He was a person that wore glasses so that was something he noticed quickly when he was able to make out the details of the nearby walls.

"Not at the moment." He knew what she was going to ask, and considering that she was the main goddess of the series he should probably join her. But the one thing that he found odd was the lack of the guy on the main cover. He then proceeded to take off his helmet for her to get a better look and also because he was curious how he looked.

Considering how these stories go, the ones where video game characters transfer to the other world would have your characters body. That means that he should look like the character he created in his playthrough.

Staring at a broken mirror he widened his eyes in shock. He didn't look anything like his character at all. Although some of the features carried over like the scar over his right eye. He looked like an older Bell Cranel in his early twenties, considering that he was twenty-three in the real world it must be the same here as well. He did all of this while she popped her question.

"Do you want to join my familia?" Hestia asked with a bit of hope in her voice. She noticed that the man was thinking again probably considering her offer. Her heart felt like it was dropping in the wait. The man then suddenly took off his helmet, revealing how he looked underneath.

She blushed, seeing his eyes that held a crimson hue about them. His hair, unkempt and white like the cloak that he wore behind his armor. Holding his helmet under his right arm he tapped his chin with his finger.

"Hmmmmm." He said as she squirmed under his gaze. Why was he doing this? She hated how it seemed like he was leading her on. "I Damien, would be honored to join your familia Goddess."

As he said that he gave a bow, his left hand placed on the right side of his chest. The moment he did this Hestia teary eyed began to cry making Damien take a step back.

"Woah! Goddess are you alright?" He asked as she looked up at him with crying anime eyes, they were almost comical.

"WAH!" She jumped forward and hugged his midsection as he dropped his helmet on the ground.

"FINALLY I WON'T BE ALONE ANYMORE!" She cried loudly squeezing his armor even harder. Although he didn't really feel it he could tell she was holding on tightly, from what he recalled she had lived in poverty with the original main character. She must've been alone this whole time before he came along.

"Calm down Goddess." Damien said as he patted her on the head, with a sniffle she let go and took a couple steps back. She then took a deep breath and grinned mischievously.

"Don't go back on your word!" She yelled as Damien chuckled.

"No worries about that Goddess, so how do we do this?"

* * *

**(Downstairs)**

"This position is a rather odd one. Are you sure this is how you're supposed to do this, Goddess?" Damien asked as he laid on her bed flat on his stomach. One thing he had noticed was that his body had changed, he was well as one could say "Shredded as hell". He did take care of himself but he never had abs or anything, if anything he was what most would call skinny fat.

Well it seems that was no longer the case, back to the matter. It seemed that in order to receive falna he had to lay down shirtless.

"Hoh…...Damien, you have a nice body you know?" Hestia teased, as Damien felt slightly embarrassed, good thing he was a grown ass man. Had he been any younger he'd probably be babbling out incoherent words right now.

He felt her get on top of his back with a silver knife in her hand. Hestia, then proceeded to prick her finger with the knife and then traced her blood onto Damien's back. Once she had finished she placed a piece of parchment onto his back. After a couple of seconds she pulled it back, looking back, he noticed how the sheet had multiple words and numbers on it.

Smiling Hestia turned the paper towards herself when her eyes suddenly shot out of their sockets in surprise. The things that were listed on this shouldn't have been possible, well he did demonstrate that he knew magic so that would make sense but still! There was a shitload of things on there!

Somethings were definitely starting to not make any sense whatsoever.

* * *

_**[Damien Dawnstar](Skyrim last Name)**_

**[Level 6]**

**Original Level/Stats - ?**

**Strength: SSS?**

**Defense: SSS?**

**Dexterity: SS?**

**Agility: S?**

**Magic: SSS?**

**Current**

**Strength: SSS 1310**

**Endurance: SSS 1300**

**Dexterity: SS 1150**

**Agility: S 1077**

**Magic: SSS 1350**

**Luck: A**

**Abnormal Resistance: Immune To all Ailments and Curses. Source: Avalon**

**Developmental Abilities: One handed-B(S), Archery- B(S), Stealth- C(S), Shield-B(S), Heavy Armor-A(S), Two handed-B+(S), Alchemy-C(S), Lockpicking-C(S), Pickpocket-C(S), Speech-A(S), Smithing-SS.**

**Skills: Alteration, Conjuration, Destruction, Enchanting, Enchanting Master, Illusion, Restoration, Dragonborn, Reinforcement, Projection(True), Independent Action, Blade Works, Unlimited Blade Works, Glowtastic, Avalon, Magic Resistance, Invisible Air, Instinct, Mind of the Eye(True), Clairvoyance, Storage, Boss Taunt.**

**Dehabilitations- Seal of Weakening(B)- Absolute, Roleplayer(S)**

**Alteration: This magic affects the world around it by altering the laws of reality and manipulating it to one's own accord. **

**Conjuration: This magic is dedicated to summoning creatures or objects that the caster desires.**

**Destruction: This magic provides many means of inflicting damage. The three elements used are fire, ice and lightning.**

**Enchanting: This is the ability to add magical effects to weapons, armor and clothing.**

**Enchanting Master: Allows the user to add as many enchantments as they wish to the item of their choice. Enchantments of the same ability can only be added twice, this also allows the user to increase the effect of their enchantments greatly.**

**Illusion: This magic focuses on changing the perception of the world from the viewpoint of the target. **

**Restoration: This magic focuses on spells that cure physical ailments such as wounds and diseases. **

**Dragonborn Power: The ability to speak the language of Dragons and steal their souls. Powerful shouts can be accessed.**

**Reinforcement: Strengthen oneself or objects with magic.**

**Projection(True): Creating objects with the use of magical power. These objects are considered "True" imitations and cannot be told apart from the original. These imitations are also not rejected by this current world. The user may also mold the item to his or her preferences. **

**Independent Action Rank B- Greatly increases parameters when fighting alone.**

**Blade Works: The ability to manifest weapons mid-air to be fired as projectiles.**

**Unlimited Blade Works(Partially Sealed)**

**Error, ideals not in sync user does not meet the requirements to activate Reality Marble. However other functions are still available. **

**Glowtastic: The ability to have your energy envelop you for aesthetic purposes only.**

**Avalon Rank C(A): The scabbard of the Legendary sword Excalibur. The holder of the scabbard is granted potent healing, allowing for critical and fatal wounds to be repaired. Minor injuries are restored easily, and even large missing portions of the body and destroyed vital organs like the heart can be quickly restored at the critical moment before death. At the moment Avalon is not at its true power thus only negating curses, diseases and halting the aging process.**

**Magic Resistance Rank B(A)- Invalidates offensive magic that have three verses or less. Recieves mostly no damage even against Greater Rituals, and decreases the damage of higher tier spells considerably. Charms, and spells that send negative mental effects are nullified.**

**Invisible Air: The Sheath of the wind that covers Excalibur to help limit it's true power. Also helps to hide the identity of the legendary sword. **

**Instinct Rank C(A)- the ability to instantly identify "**_**the best personal course of action**_" **during combat. Because this Skill allows for the prediction of trajectory, it is possible to avoid attacks from firearms or point blank attacks.**

**Mind of the Eye(True) Rank B(A)- ****A heightened capacity for observation, refined through training, discipline and experience. A danger-avoidance ability that utilizes the intelligence collected up to the current time as the basis in order to predict the opponent's activity and change the current situation. This is not a result of talent, but an overwhelming amount of combat experience. A weapon wielded by none other than a mortal, gained through tenacious training. So long as there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.**

**Clairvoyance Rank C+(A)- Is a visual ability that is also called '**_**Eagle Eye'**_**. This is generally a must-have ability of the Archers. It is also frequently used during scouting. Simply looking from a high location is sufficient to fully survey a town and search for enemies. In addition, Clairvoyance will affect the accuracy of bows. It connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons. At its current rank the user can identify if they are being watched.**

**Storage- The ability to hold items in an extra-dimensional space of near infinite capacity. **

**Boss Taunt Rank A- The ability to draw out powerful foes regardless of timing. Conditions such as location must be met for the ability to work. The Drawn out creature will be much more powerful.**

**Seal of Weakening- A seal has been placed upon this person limiting some of their power. When this seal will be broken is still unknown. This Curse is absolute and overrides everything that nullifies curses.**

**Roleplayer(S)- Person will become more and more like their ideal characters over a certain course of time.**

* * *

"Is something wrong goddess?" Damien asked sitting up in the bed as a shirt manifested on him. Rolling his shoulder a bit he glanced curiously at the goddess who was reading the paper.

"Damien, this makes no sense your already level 6. You have skills, magic, abilities, how is this possible?" Hestia asked as Damien shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean I've been doing stuff on my own before any of this. Wouldn't be too far of a stretch to say I have some skills of my own." He lied convincingly as the Goddess handed him the parchment. He widened his eyes a bit as he read over the abilities, confirming things for himself.

"Still though, from what I know you should always start at level 1 with a zero in each ability! It just defies everything that I know about Falna and our system." Hestia continued biting the top of her thumb. Damien on the other hand after scanning over the parchment handed it back to her and went deep into thought.

"_It seems most of my skills were transferred over. Although some have been sealed by something which is rather odd. It also seems that some of Archer, and Sabers abilities came over with me. The mods I had downloaded must have done that. But this Roleplayer one, could it possibly be a hint to why Unlimited Blade Works is sealed? Perhaps I need to fulfill the role of a selfless person?" _Although it wasn't too far fetched, he found it odd that Excalibur did not have the same issue. Perhaps that was a good thing after the storage ability another thought crossed his mind regarding the limiter.

"_It would only make sense for whatever force out there to take away some of my power. I guess I would've been way too powerful for this place. But from what I can see in my inventory all my armors and weapons are still the same. Wait…..Unlimited Blade Works may be partially sealed but can I copy weapons and armor I've seen as well?" _Damien stopped his train of thought and held out his hand creating a crimson glass sword from nothing.

"I wonder….." Hestia said out loud catching Damiens attention. He noticed how she was staring at that stat sheet of his. "Say Damien…"

"Yes, Goddess?" He replied dispelling the sword seeing a slightly disturbing glint in the eyes of Hestia. She pulled out a coin and handed it over to him.

"Your projection ability, do you think you could create this?" She asked as he gave the coin a onceover. He decided to mimic Shirou Emiya, and Archer as he had no other examples on how to use those abilities.

"_Trace on."_ The coin became engraved in his mind, its composition, material, size, weight and shape. After analyzing all of it, he nodded his head and pulled out a large 100-pound sack from his inventory.

"Goddess, come hold the other side of the sack." Hestia, did as he asked grabbing the other side as he held his right palm over the bag.

Suddenly golden coins began to fill up the bag, one after another, before they knew it the whole hundred pound bag was filled with valis. Suddenly by instinct Damien ducked under the embrace of his Goddess.

"Goddess might I suggest you don't do something like that? Out of reflex I might accidentally hurt you." Damien lectured as he stood up and crossed his arms. Although he kind of understood why, after all he had just basically became her one saving grace. She turned around slowly, with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Damien, you belong to me now. I won't let anyone take you away from me you hear! Especially after you just made 100,000 valis appear out of thin air!" She leaped forward once again. Damien, sighed as he held his arms open as she grabbed onto his midsection and began rubbing her cheek against it.

"I can now start paying off my debt!" She yelled with a comical cry.

"Alright, you can let go of me now." The paladin said with the tone of a parent. It was rather odd to him that a goddess was acting this way, but then again it was anime. Oh Anime, the one thing that can make everything weird in good and bad ways.

"Yosh! Now we can begin gathering more people! I'm so lucky that I found someone as talented as you for my first!"

"You certainly are lucky you found me before anyone else did Goddess, but I should let you know, I've never been one to work with other people." Damien said as she Hestia let go of him and tilted her head to the side with her pointer finger under her chin.

"Are you sure about that? Familias usually have a group of four or more individuals you know." The Goddess told the armored knight as he nodded. She did notice that he had an ability that increased his power when he was alone.

"I understand that, and honestly I wouldn't mind either." Damien rubbed his chin in thought. While it was true that in the game he had Serana to back him up a lot. He spent most of his time alone, it had just felt better that way.

Also he was able to summon creatures, something that he was very curious about. Then again he only ever summoned the big guy when things really hit the fan. He needed some time to check just how many aspects of the game really came over with him.

"Goddess, who would you say is the most powerful adventurer in Orario. As well as the most powerful Familia at the moment?" Damien asked as Hestia squinted her eyes at him suspiciously.

"Are you planning to leave me already?" She accused as he chuckled.

"No, no nothing of the sort Goddess." He had to admit she was clingy but for good reason. She had been alone all this time. "I would just like to know what I'm up against, information can be crucial."

Dropping her suspicion Hestia tilted her head to the other side. "If I recall correctly, Ottar of the Freyja Familia is the highest level Adventurer in the city at 7. But if I was to say quality and quantity….."

Damien, noticed the Goddess grumble a bit before continuing. "I would have to say that the Loki Familia, and the Freyja I mentioned earlier. Both of them are bitches, but they sure know how to attract them."

"_Loki's a chick?...Of course he's a chick in this universe its anime." _Sighing and losing faith in the humanity of his old world some more he nodded.

"Say, Goddess how do you think I measure up to them when you look at my abilities?" Damien asked, curious about how he measured up to other adventurers especially the high tier ones.

"I'm not too sure, a majority of familias keep their abilities a secret. But I'm very sure that you would be right up there with them considering all of your abilities. Which I still find very odd…." Hestia was very confused, yet she didn't feel like Damien was hiding anything from her.

Looking over the parchment she glanced at his Developmental Skills. Reading through them again she noticed he had a skill simply called "Speech" and it was an A rank. Now she may act stupid, and well do stupid things. But she was smarter than people gave her credit for.

"_I can't read him very well, but he seems to be able to read me. Could it be this 'Speech' Skill that he has?"_ Coming to the conclusion that the skill she had marked must've been why he was able to make her believe his words so easily. Even if he was her first child, she would normally have been more cautious especially considering all of those skills.

"Alright then, I suppose I should go register at the guild now." The young man said as his Shudad armor enveloped his body once more. The Artorias Shield, appeared on the back of his cape. Materializing at his side the Sword of the Ancient Tongues appeared.

Hestia, upon hearing this stood up with a soft smile. "Don't stay out too late, I'm also going somewhere as well."

Nodding his head, as she handed him a key to the basement of the Church he rolled his shoulder. He then placed his hand on the sword at his waist.

He had gotten this modded sword a couple years ago. It was a very popular weapon, the seal of Akatosh was engraved on the handle of the sword. Words in the Dovah language were engraved onto the blade.

If one could read the language it would translate to something like "Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn to keep evil forever at bay…"

"You know you're gonna attract a lot of attention walking around like that." The petite goddess lectured the knight as he placed his hands on his waist similar to All-Might from My Hero Academy.

"I'll be fine, plus I'd pity the fool that would try something against me." Damien responded casually as his goddess chuckled.

After giving her a magical item to hold all of the gold he had created. The pair walked out of the old building, as they were about to part ways Hestia hugged her new child once again. Damien was getting used to the physical affection of his goddess and patted her on the head.

Looking up at him, she smiled. "Remember to come back safely, also don't push yourself too hard it's your first day after all."

The knight nodded as she let go of him and ran off in the other direction. He waited for her to go out of view, at the edge he saw her turn around and wave at him before moving deeper into the south-western part of the city.

He on the other hand, would be going north-west towards the guild. Looking down at the parchment that had a map of the city he walked towards the Guild. He also made sure to place the second parchment of his abilities in his inventory.

"_I wonder why Hestia took the other one with her."_

* * *

**(Marketplace)**

"_Woah, who's the knight?"_

"_Wait has anyone ever seen that guy before?'_

"_He must be from a high ranking familia, I mean look at that gear!"_

"_There's no way we would've never noticed a person like that right? It just doesn't make any sense."_

"_Why is there magical energy coming out of his body? Those glows seem so weird but epic."_

Damien, pressed onward with confidence in every step. The onlookers, and marketplace owners all taking glances at him as he walked by. Children, and some adventurers didn't even bother making it subtle they merely just stared at him.

"_You know what, maybe Hestia was right." _The paladin silently cursed to himself. He remembered back in MMORPG's he would always buy the coolest looking costumes and gear to make his character look as cool as possible. However, the fault in that was that he wanted to look cool in front of other people.

In a world where everyone's character can look however they want they could give less than a damn about how your look. Realizing that truth he no longer wasted money on cosmetic items unless they truly called out to him.

However, this situation was different, for many of the people here lacked the power to look however they want. And so, he should've honestly expected the looks on the faces of people as he passed by.

Speaking of people, he noticed that the city of Orario was pretty damn diverse. Exactly like New York. He remembered when he walked down those streets with his friends they would see people of all ethnicities. Of course animal people existed, girls with cat ears and what not.

"_God damn it anime." _What did he honestly expect though, glancing down at his hands he realized that he had turned **Glowtastic** on earlier.

"I should probably turn off the glows, that's overkill." Damien muttered silently to himself. From beneath his helmet his voice could barely be heard. The glows on his body faded, as he made his way towards the guild.

"Help! He took my purse!" Turning his face towards the ruckus he saw a human girl. She had bluish gray hair that was tied with a small knot in a ponytail style. Her eyes a hue similar to that of her hair and light peachy smooth skin. She wore a white blouse and a green knee-length long skirt.

Along with the clothing she wore, were a pair of brown boots covering her black stockings. She also wore an apron indicating that she was a maid of some kind.

The ruffian on the other hand was your stereotypical cut-throat. Wearing a black hood he ran through the crowd tackling people.

"Out the way!" The ruffian roared glancing back at the girl chasing him. People tried to help, but he proved to have some semblance of skill moving past guards and other people easily. He would have probably gotten away.

Key word probably.

"Just give it up you stupid bi- THUNG!" As the man turned his face back to the front the sound of flesh meeting with a wall of steel was heard as the man fell back on his butt holding his face in his palms. The thief was obviously in pain, as Damien noticed blood pouring out from the crack between the fingers.

"Argh! What the fuck?" The man yelled out in pain, it felt like he had just slammed into a wall of steel. Looking up he widened his eyes noticing that a knight of some kind stood before him. The Knight was tall, taller than the average man for sure. His helmet and mane covered in metallic spikes that curved backwards.

The thief began to look around frantically for the bag of valis that he had just been stolen. The sound of coins moving against each other caught his attention as he glanced up at the knight who held the bag.

"G-g-give me that!" He yelled leaping forward only for a metal gauntlet to grab his throat and lift him into the air. Struggling he began to kick at the knight holding him in the air, only to stop when more pressure was applied to his neck. "Kh-kh"

"_Alright then, let's see what type of character am I going to be in this world. The strong silent type was always a good option. It was one that he had not seen much of in anime lately, so he might as well go with it." _He thought to himself as the girl from earlier finally made it.

"Thank *breathes* you ." She said out of breath hands on her knees. A couple of guards appeared with handcuffs.

"Well take care of that Sir." They said as Damien nodded and dropped the man who crumpled to the floor coughing and holding his throat.

* * *

**(POV Change)**

Syr, watched as the guards dragged the thief off to the prison with a sigh of relief. Looking over to her savior, he threw her pouch of money towards her as she caught it. Looking up to thank her savior she noticed that he had already begun walking away.

"W-w-wait!" Syr yelled as she chased after the knight. He stuck out like a sore thumb, so it was impossible for her to lose him. Despite wearing heavy armor, he had already created about fifty feet of distance between the two in that brief moment she looked down.

Running forward on another wild goose chase, she caught up and grabbed the golden white cape of the knight. Feeling the fabric she felt amazed as the texture was one she couldn't recognize. Soft, but also very durable.

How did she know that? Well she had grabbed onto the mans cape, but he had not noticed and proceeded to drag her with him.

"Hey!" She yelled even louder this time as the Knight came to a stop. He turned around finally noticing that she had probably been calling him all this time.

"I'm sorry did you need something?" The voice didn't sound as old as she had expected. If anything the young man sounded a little older than she was.

"Y-yeah I jus-" She stopped as he raised an armored hand in front of her. He took her right arm, she almost jerked her arm back but with his other hand he signaled to her that it was okay. She suddenly noticed that her sleeve was torn, and that multiple cuts and bruises ran up the side of her arm..

"Oh, that must've happened when I tripped earlier chasing that thief." She said as a golden glow of energy emanated from the palm of the knight. Widening her eyes in amazement she watched as he held the energy over her cut.

A warm energy entered her body as her cuts and bruises began to heal. She blushed from the touch. He didn't even mutter a chant, something that she confused her. To her knowledge most magic like this would require such a thing.

After doing so, he let go of her right arm and then waited. Snapping out of her stupor she reached into her pocket and handed him a business card of some sort with an address and everything. "I work at the Hostess of Fertility, it's a pub. If you stop by I'll treat you to a free meal for helping me today."

"Thank you, I will make sure to stop by when I can." The knight replied as he turned around, Syr on the other hand almost forgot to exchange names stopped him again.

"Wait! I'm sorry, I forgot to give you my name. I'm Syr, what's your name?"

"Damien, nice to meet you Syr." He replied turning around giving her a two fingered wave good-bye.

"Gah, I hope he stops by." Syr was curious right now. Very, she wanted to see what he looked like under that helmet.

* * *

**(Damien POV)**

"Nice girl." Damien said quietly to himself as the card disappeared into his inventory. Walking forward towards the guild which was now within view he stopped for a moment. His red eyes shifted from underneath the visor of the helmet in all directions.

While his eyes were moving he subtly turned his head to the side. He could feel his neck hairs stand up in alert. This had to be the effect of his ability **Clairvoyance**, he could feel someone spying on him.

The intent of the person wasn't malicious persay, but something near that feeling. For the moment he it seemed that whoever the person was, did not wish to harm him. Pushing the thought to the back of his mind he walked forward.

"_I'm taking this all in rather easily." _Damien thought to himself as he came face to face with the Guild. He had expected himself to be more adamant on returning home, but then again his life back in that world didn't hold much anyway.

He was merely a salaryman going through the normal days of life. Wake up-Get Read-Work-Come Home-Relax-Sleep and then repeat. No need to go back, after all his parents and siblings were well off.

Anyhow he came upon the "Pantheon" also known as the main building of the guild. It was a rather noticeable building, on the front of both sections that extended outward three different flags of some sort could be seen draped down.

The blocks a shade of brown, and the white walls of the exterior looked as if they had been freshly painted.

"_Woah check out the Knight."_

And…..there it was. Damien chuckled quietly to himself upon the reaction of the other adventurers. They watched in awe as he walked up to the door and entered the guild hall.

Multiple people dressed in black vests, and brown boots were running around. They were doing things from arranging shelves, counting money, and talking to adventurers. Of course, the hustle and bustle came to a stop as Damien entered the hall.

He was slightly impressed with the design of the interior. A wide space, with counters for employees and clients to speak with one another. An exchange area of some sort, private meeting boxes for one on one talks and a library.

"Hello, can I help you?" A woman's voice called out to him, looking around. His crimson eyes met an emerald hue. The woman was a beautiful Elf with a slim body, and shoulder length brown hair.

* * *

**(Eina POV)**

The knight that entered the hall, was not subtle at all whatsoever. Then again anyone walking around like that would be noticed.

The thing that bothered Eina though, was that she had never seen this person before. They were covering their faces, but still that kind of armor no one would miss it. After she had called out to him, the other people went on about their business. Of course, some still occasionally glanced over at her new client.

"So what do you need today?' She asked as the knight took a look around before making eye contact with her again.

"I would like to register." The knight said as she smiled.

"I can definitely help you with that." She replied pulling out a couple documents. "Which familia are you from?"

"I'm currently the only member, but it's under the Goddess Hestia." She noticed that he had replied quietly, or maybe it was just his helmet muffling his voice.

"_A new one? That's rather hard to believe. This Goddess of his must be extremely well off to be able to secure him such equipment." _Her eyes drifted over to the sword, for a moment, she swore she saw the dragon symbol on the hilt glow a deep red. She then slowly glanced over at the huge shield on his back. The same thing happened, briefly she saw green, and blue glows gloss over the shield.

"Alright can I have your name and level please?" She asked turning the paper over to him. After filling in some of the information he handed it back to her.

"_Let's see Damien Dawnstar, Level 6 alright." _Along with his height, and weight she would need him to take off his helmet to see his face for an identification card. She suddenly stopped, feeling like she was forgetting something important.

Looking back down at the papers she saw that he had listed himself as a level 6. "Eh!?" She yelled in shock attracting the attention of her co-workers and other adventurers. Composing herself she apologized to them. Fixing her glasses and her hair she turned over to Damien.

"Mr. Dawnstar perhaps we should speak in a private cube instead."

* * *

**(Hestia)**

Hestia, made her way towards the only place she could go for advice in times like this. Staring down at the parchment that contained the information of her child she bit her lip. A big part of her said that she should leave this to rest.

But still, she knew that Damien although generous was still cautious of revealing his secrets. "Hespaestus should know what to do in this situation."

If she was correct, then today would be her friends day off and so she could catch her. Although she probably wouldn't be too happy to see Hestia. Pulling out a small bag, which her child had called a "Bag of Holding" a magical pouch with an enchantment that allowed it to hold a large amount of space.

It was revolutionary really, this little bag if he created more and they sold it. "_No stop Hestia, no exploiting your children for profit…...but then again." _

In the end it was up to Damien, in their short conversation earlier he did say that he would like to pay off her debt. Although he was a bit blunt from what she could see, it was easy to tell that he cared.

The Anvil Mansion came into the view, a large obsidian mansion. On the front gate was an Anvil the symbol of her friend. As she made it to the gate, two members of the Hespaestus familia noticed her.

"Yo Hestia, here to leech off the boss again?" One of them asked, chuckling as a tick mark appeared on the goddesses head.

"Nope! I'm here to ask about something that won't require money. That and I have to pay off some of my debt so tell Hephaestus I'm here." She said in a demanding tone arms crossed. The other guard raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I'll go tell the boss then, wait here." After a couple of minutes had gone by, the guard returned and let Hestia in.

Hespaestus was currently wearing nothing but a white dress shirt, and red pants. Taking a sip of her tea she placed the cup down on the table. As she locked eyes with her friend she smirked.

"Neh, Hestia you know I won't lend you anymore money." She said as a mirror shattering sound was heard.

"Hephaestus! I'm not here to ask for money." Hestia groaned as the other goddess chuckled.

"I know, I'm just teasing you. My child told me that you were her to pay off some of your debt. But you also wanted to show me something?" She asked sitting upright wondering what it was that Hestia needed.

"Well you see," Hestia said as she pulled out a small pouch. Hespaestus, kind of expected that but it was enough that she wanted to pay it off little by little. At least that was what she thought until about two hundred thousand valis spilled all over the floor, much to her surprise.

"H-h-h-hestia! Why didn't you warn me!" She yelled as Hestia blinked looking at the bag and down at the valis.

"Whoops."

"Honestly, I'm not complaining but sti-." She stopped mid sentence realizing that Hestia had just pulled all of that money out of the pouch she was holding. "Hestia, what is that?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you honestly." The petite goddess replied as she handed over the bag for her friend to inspect. The smithing god opened the pouch only to see a void of darkness within it. She then placed her hand inside and became surprised when she could fit her whole arm into it.

"Amazing, this pouch where did you get it?" She asked almost begging. Such a thing would solve so many problems with transportation of goods. She noticed Hestia squirm slightly under her question.

"I recently started a familia, I only have one right now. His name is Damien and he created that." She told Hespaestus who stared at her in disbelief.

"Hestia, a level one would not be able to produce something as magnificent as this pouch. Something like this I've only heard of them appearing in the deep parts of the dungeon" She said unable to believe her friends words. She watched as Hestia pulled out a rolled up parchment from between her breasts and placed it on the table.

"I'm as lost as you are honest. I just want you to look at this, I'm not lying to you." Upon this, Hespaestus picked up the parchment and began reading it. As she continued she pulled the parchment closer and closer.

Her hands began to tremble as she read through the assortment of skills he had. From what she could see Hestia found a skilled fighter, magician, archer and smith all combined into one.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

**(Damien POV)**

"Mr. Dawnstar…...is this real?" The beautiful half-elf asked as he nodded. The Parchment he had handed her only revealed his level and name. Nothing else was on there.

"Yes…..my goddess told me that it would be hard to believe so she handed me a copy to show the guild." He replied, his voice still slightly muffled by his helmet. Eina, began to massage her temples.

"I don't know why I even asked since we have ways of checking this. It's real alright." Eina continued. "Although I find it rather suspicious that no other information is here."

"Ah, my goddess did not wish to disclose my powers to anyone else for now. So I only brought what was necessary."

"_At least he's polite."_

"Also can I make a request?" The knight asked as Eina nodded. "I would like for my level to be kept a secret, along with my identity."

Letting out a sigh, she went deep into thought. "You will have to convince the Guild Head of your requests, it will also require a large amount of val-!"

She was caught off guard as three large sacks of valis landed right beside Damien. Shaking her head, she didn't even want to inquire having had enough headaches for the day.

"Alright then, please take off your helmet for me." She asked politely as Damien obliged. The moment he took off his helmet he noticed that she blushed briefly before clearing her throat.

"Alright then, Mr-"

"It's alright you can just call me Damien." He replied.

"Right ...Damien here are something that we have to go through before you enter the dungeon."

* * *

**(Floor 18 two days Later)**

Ais Wallenstein, had seen many odd things in her life. But, at the moment what she was seeing would be the weirdest thing for a very long time. She and her party had made it to the 17th floor of the dungeon. They were currently on their expedition to see just how far they could go into the dungeon.

Back to her original train of thought being the ace of the Loki Familia, as well as the favorite of said goddess, the one known as the "Sword Princess" often encountered the unexpected, ranging from events, circumstances and downright calamities.

Yet despite all of her stoic demeanor, she and the others of her party could not help but stare in awe at the carnage that laid before them. The 17th floor was essentially a large cave, the light was dim and the creatures moderately strong a challenge for level two adventurers. The cave walls were covered in stab marks, dried blood everywhere as well as tons of monster crystals. Although they weren't worth much there was a good amount.

But the thing that bothered Ais the most was the fact that the entire floor was covered in weapons. Magical Swords, Axes, and Spears all made with high quality of different materials embedded themselves all over. The even weirder part? This was not the first time they had seen these things.

As they had continued earlier through the higher floors with their new recruits they noticed that it was extremely quiet, and covered in weapons. They were supposed to take the new recruits down to floor 18, in which they would reach the safe zone and then return.

However considering the lack of combat, the venture proved to be rather lacking in terms of experience as a reward. The recruits were picking the crystals up left and right, some even went for the weapons. One recruit had attempted to pull out a sword only for it to dissipate the moment he touched it.

"This is so stupid, there's nothing to fight." Bete grumbled as the other first class adventurers nodded. Their were seven of them in total, The Amazon twins Tione and Tiona, Gareth the dwarf, Riveria the high elf, Ais the "Sword Princess", Bete the werewolf, and finally Finn the leader.

Tiona, who had been inspecting a couple of weapons glanced around at the others. "Ne-ne, I'm not the only one noticing the constant glows of the weapons right?"

Her older sister Tione, glanced around with her sister. "I noticed as well, the weapons are probably all magical."

Gareth, who was nearby rubbed his chin staring at a large crimson glass axe. "What kind of familia has so much wealth that they can leave behind weapons of such high quality. Not to mention it's such a waste."

Riveria, the second in command was extremely wary of the passage. The weapons that she had seen were magical, but something about them bothered her greatly. At a quick glance they seemed like high quality magical weapons. But, there was something there a kind of mark of ownership.

"_That's probably why they dissipate when others try to touch them." _If she could actually get a hold of one, she would probably be able to come to a better conclusion.

"Is something the matter Riveria?" Their small commander Finn asked noticing his second in command lost in her thoughts. He massaged one of his thumbs, this usually meant that he had a bad feeling.

"Yes, the weapons here feel wrong. Almost as if they defy reality." The high elf stated with slight concern.

"So you've noticed as well?" Finn asked as she nodded. "The best thing we can do is continue forward, maybe we can find our answers deeper within."

Finn, stared over at their resident werewolf. "Bete, do you smell anything in particular? A group of people or anything?"

"The only blasted thing I can smell are those stupid weapons." He replied with a huff, before continuing. "Although, I can only smell one person different from us."

"One person?" This time it was Ais who questioned softly.

As they continued forward a loud shockwave passed by their group. The recruits in the back were knocked off their feet by the impact.

"What the hell was that?" The werewolf yelled and looked over at his leader Finn.

"I think somethings happened. A variant Goliath must have spawned." He replied in a serious tone. This was bad, they had to deal with it now or else they couldn't reach the safezone. Gareth, walked forward hoisting his axe on his shoulder.

"We could probably leave the greenhorns here, there's no monsters after all." He said as Finn nodded in agreement. Riviera, turned around and addressed the recruits.

"Wait here, we shall go deal with the floor boss." She told the group as they all nodded in agreement understanding that at the moment they were not ready for such a trial.

"Lefiya! You're in charge while we're gone!" Finn yelled rushing forward.

After moving deeper in they noticed that the cave slowly became covered in a red hue. The atmosphere slowly changing in mood and feeling.

**BOOM**

Another shockwave was felt as the group of first class adventurers braced for the impact. It was even stronger now, the air grew heavier. Surely if the recruits had come along they would have collapsed under such energy.

As the tunnel opened up ahead, everyone went into combat mode. But suddenly, the pressure vanished and the atmosphere and light returned back to normal.

"Wait what?" Tiona said out loud confused at the sudden change in intensity. The group almost stopped running due to the sudden shift.

"Hurry, something must have happened." Finn commanded as everyone sprinted even faster. When they had reached their destination a tremor was sent through the ground. It sounded as if something had fallen over.

Having made it in time, they watched as a Black Goliath much larger than the regular….laid dead on the ground slowly dissipating.

Finn, the leader of the group was shocked. The rest of his comrades also had the same bewildered look although in different moods.

Gareth stepped forward glancing over at the second in command. "Riveria, is the Freyja familia also embarking on an expedition?"

The high elf shook her head. "No, not that I recall but I believe we would know if they were."

Tiona, who had stepped out past the entrance saw something. "I see something!" The amazoness yelled as the others moved to her side. As they moved slowly towards the body they noticed that it was also covered in weapons.

They were cautious, anything could happen. They've had minor skirmishes with other familias before. A loud impact caught their attention as they all readied themselves for combat, a crater was formed just about twenty feet in front of them.

The sound of plate armor was heard as the shadow of a figure could be seen in the dust cloud created by the impact. The shadow indicated that the person was of above average height, as the clanking of metal boots could be heard the person in question stepped out into view.

Everyone relaxed slightly when they saw an adventurer step out. Although, said person was no average adventurer. A large shield was strapped to his left hand, his right a dark metallic sword with engravings that glowed an intense crimson. The silent roar of a dragon could be heard as he sheathed it.

His armor a beautiful sheen of metallic white combined with golden outlines. No imperfections or damage of any kind were noticeable at their current distance. Even the golden white cape from what they saw had no damage whatsoever on it.

Riveria, narrowed her eyes at the knight. Magical energy radiated off his body, so much so that she could see the energy dancing around his body. Two holy white colors, blue, and a yellow radiated off his body in waves.

One thing that stood out, was also the fact that the small magical signature on the weapons matched the man before them. There was no doubt that this man was the source of the weapons.

"Hello." The knight said casually, so much in fact that they were all caught off guard. The body of the creature began to dissolve revealing a huge crystal. Not even wasting another moment the Knight turned around and proceeded to continue towards the safe zone.

"You guys can have the crystal." He said walking away as the group widened their eyes.

Bete, glanced over at Finn and Riveria. Normally he would be more aggressive, but right now he was still confused at what he was witnessing.

Ais, on the other hand could only stare in awe at the knight and his weaponry. There was also no way that Finn and Riveria would just let him leave like this.

As of late, many things had bothered Finn considering the outcome of the expedition so far. However the thing that bothered him the most was the fact that it seemed as if the knight had no idea who they were. Every adventurer in Orario, knew of the Loki Familia except maybe for the ones that had just entered the city.

Not just that, but they're names were rather well known. Before Riveria could he stepped forward making eye contact with her as she nodded.

* * *

**(Overview POV)**

"_Now if I recall correctly the adventurers town is after this." _Damien had read Eina's guide on the floors. From what he understood, ten floors would take a day or so if the people traversing were competent.

"Excuse me, may we have a moment of your time?" Turning back slightly he noticed that the small human in blonde hair stepped forward. In his right hand, a spear with a golden tip and black shaft.

"_Fortia."_ That was the name of the spear that he held. Looking over the group he took notice of all their weapons imprinting them within his mind.

"Yes?" He replied still looking back not turning around. It seemed that the small human or much rather "Pallum" as he had come to know was the leader of this party.

"_Perhaps this is one of those groups Goddess Hestia, told me about."_

Finn, clearing his throat placed his hands behind his back with a welcoming smile. "I am Finn Deimne, captain of the Loki Familia. These are my companions, if you don't mind may I ask about your familia and name?"

Turning sideways, his cape fluttering in the wind Damien paused before speaking. Upon the confirmation of the group before him he had to choose his words wisely.

"Sorry, but I think it's better that I don't reveal my familia. However you may call me Damien." He replied coolly.

"_Hmmm, that's rather suspicious." _Finn hummed to himself. Usually if an adventurer did not wish to disclose their familia that usually meant that they were from a bad one. Although it was possible that he was the first of a new one.

The other explanation would be that he was one of the high level adventurers living outside of Orario. Though rare, it was not impossible considering that other high levels were found coming here.

Tione, and Tiona were a prime example already being level 4 when he had first met them. Yes, but must be the only explanation.

That only made Finn more suspicious, as the strength this man had made no sense. It's not like it was impossible to solo a floor boss. He was sure that the melee fighters in his party could do it, but in the process they would sustain major damage.

That being said the knight now known as Damien had absolutely no wear and tear on his armor. The shield and armor were flawless as if they had just been polished. The cape, fluttering in the wind with no tears whatsoever.

Damien, noticing this held up his hands. "Don't worry I mean you guys no harm. Just a simple adventurer passing through."

"_Right…..simple"_ As odd as it was, Finn was compelled to believe the Damien. Being a leader, Finn had to be able to analyze people. From their small exchange, he didn't seem like a bad person.

Riveria asked the next question.

"These weapons, we've encountered them all over the floors. Am I correct to assume that you are the owner?" She asked as the knight stared at them for a bit before slamming the bottom of his fist into his palm.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about those." He replied as Tione, Tiona and Bete all facefaulted at his words. Gareth, Ais and Finn on the other hand sweatdropped. Riveria as calm and composed as she was had an eyebrow start twitching in annoyance.

"Hahaha! I like this guy!" Tiona yelled suddenly appearing next to Damien and patting him on the shoulder. The sound of her palm hitting the metal pauldron with a thud. As she did this, Riveria and Finn noted how her hand harmlessly came into contact with the wips of energy. "I'm Tiona, the one over there is my sister Tione."

Gareth, let out a bellow of laughter walking forward. " What an interesting fellow, The names Gareth. So,where's the rest of your party?" The dwarf asked looking around.

"Don't have one, I adventure alone." He replied as the rest of the group except for Riveria and Finn, walked up. Bete, walked up with a slight glare.

"Ho? Think you're a tough guy aren't you?" He asked as Tione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Bete, don't be rude." She told the werewolf as he scoffed.

"Whatever, it's a good thing you're strong." He told Damien.

"Sorry about this guy, he's kind of bad at meeting people." The long haired amazoness said as the knight nodded slowly.

In Damiens mind he had not expected them to actually all start introducing themselves. Although there was nothing wrong with making some friends. That only made him wonder what role this group played in the show was.

"My name is Ais." A silent soft voice spoke up. Golden hair, and golden eyes met with his crimson ones. A human girl, who reached up to his shoulder appeared.

Ais, was curious to say the least about the mysterious knight. His weapons, armor and shield all screamed high quality.

It was evident that she was staring at the sword at his waist. Although her eyes also glossed over his armor and shield strapped to his back.

About twenty feet away Finn and Riveria were speaking. Watching the others talk to the knight, they discussed what they had witnessed.

"Your assumptions do make sense, but there's no way that he is a level 1 adventurer. And if he was from an established familia I'm sure we would've heard of him by now." Riveria stated as Finn agreed.

"Let's place our suspicions and curiosity aside for now. Aside from that what do you think of him?" The pallum asked his second in command.

"He's strong, but what I'm most curious about is the weapons and that aura. Where do those weapons come from?" She questioned as Finn nodded.

"Yeah, not to mention that shield and armor. It must be worth a fortune, I've never seen such intricate designs. It was definitely the work of a master smith."

Back to the group, Tiona popped the question. "So…...who makes your gear for ya? Or is that a secret?"

"I made this armor, same with the sword and shield." He replied as the sound of shattering glass could be heard.

"Huh, what the fuck? You're a smith too?" The werewolf said in disbelief.

Ais, hid her surprise much better than the other four. "Did you make all of those weapons?"

The knight sheepishly scratched the back of his helmet under all of the questions.

Before Damien could answer the leader of the group intervened stopping the conversation from going any further. "Is there any reason why you venture alone?"

To Finn, teamwork was crucial to dungeon diving. Everyone needed to work together to make a good effort and to ensure the safety of everyone in the party. Too many times did he see young adventurers go off on their own only to be never heard from again.

As he questioned the knight, Riveria returned to where they had left the recruits. Now that the danger had passed it would only make sense to fetch them.

"Ah, I have a skill that increases my parameters when I fight alone." The knight replied revealing that there were even more surprises. "Anyway, I should get going towards the next floor."

"How about we travel together? You may be strong, but we've been there tons of times." Tiona said attempting to learn more about the knight.

"Well…" Damien crossed his arms tilting his head towards the cave ceiling in thought. It wouldn't be too bad of an idea for now. "I guess It wouldn't be too bad."

Meanwhile, Tione shot Finn a look and gave him a wink. The Loki familia, shook his head at the antics of his companion. Although, a soft smile covered his face signaling to her a job well done as Gareth walked over to him.

"Hmmm, what's on your mind captain?" Gareth asked as the pallum closed his eyes and hummed in thought for a brief moment.

Opening them he spoke. " I won't lie, me and Riveria are extremely curious. Especially her, it would be good to keep an eye on him for now. But, I don't sense any malice from him and he seems like a good person."

The old dwarf nodded in agreement watching Tione tease the mysterious knight as Ais watched. He too had been curious about the abilities that the man possessed. "The skill he spoke of though, I've never heard of anything like that."

"Indeed, who knows what else he may be hiding." Finn replied with a sigh. As nice as mysteries were he liked things to stay normal. And so, the quickest way to do that was to unravel the mystery at hand. Blinking, Fin realized that he had made a mistake.

"Something the matter Captain?" Gareth asked.

"Yeah, I forgot to inquire about his level." He replied as Tione screamed from the top of her lungs in disbelief.

"WHAT? YOU'RE LEVEL 6?" She yelled, realizing that the knight was a higher level than she was. Although she had suspected that was the case to actually…..

Ais, on the other hand narrowed her eyes not believing in the words of the knight. An identification card from the guild appeared in his hand. He then handed it over to the golden haired adventurer.

**Damien Dawnstar**

**Level:6**

It was true, much to her surprise showing the card to Tione. She stopped immediately looking over the parchment. It seemed that only his name and level were available.

"Well there's your answer Fin, how do you feel about it?" Gareth asked his captain who realized his right thumb was throbbing.

Staring at the armored knight who stood at an impressive 6'6 with his armor, probably 6'4 without. His train of thought was cut off when he suddenly remembered that the knight told them to keep the giant crystal that was now currently being examined by Bete, and Tione.

"Man, he doesn't even want this thing? Well shit we should just take it." Bete said placing a hand on the stone that had dropped from the goliath. It stood about five feet tall, and was roughly four feet thick. Although the measurements weren't perfect considering it was a monster stone.

"I think we could get around 15,000,000 for this." Tione,

"We're here!" Lefiya yelled as the group came into view. Much to Damiens surprise at least two dozen people appeared.

"_Damn, are these things everywhere?"_ A random adventurer said pointing out how there were even more weapons embedded all over the cavern.

"_Woah look at the size of that crystal. "_

_*whistles* "Damn that thing must be worth over 10,000,000 valis at least."_

"_Wait who's the glowing knight over there?"_ As soon as that comment went off Finn cleared his throat.

"This is Damien, a level 6 adventurer. He will be accompanying us to the safe zone for now." The knight merely waved at them as he was being introduced.

"Ah, let me clean this place up." The knight said as he snapped his fingers. Everyone watched as the weapons of which there were hundreds of in this area alone dissipate. Riveria, noticed that as they turned into blue motes of light the faint chatter of the fae could be heard.

"Wait, those weapons they belonged to you?" Lefiya asked the knight as he nodded.

"Yeah, my magic allows me to recreate any weapon I have ever seen. I also ...tend to use those weapons as projectiles so sorry about that." Damien said casually as Tiona's weapon known as "Urga" appeared in his hands. Everyone went silent at the ridiculousness of what just happened.

Tiona on the other hand became starstruck the moment she saw this. She had broken her weapon multiple times, and was currently 89,000,000 valis in debt. Right before her was the solution to all of her problems.

Running forward she grabbed the knight by his metal gauntlets holding his hands in hers. "Leave your familia and join us!"

Unbeknownst to the others the three senior members of the Loki Familia began to speak in the back.

"Amazing." Ais said quietly watching as Tiona compared her Urga, to the one that Damien created. Tione, who had long left the monster stone in the hands of the others looked over the imitation.

"Sorry, such a thing would go against my own moral code." Damien replied.

"Amazing, this Urga is in better condition than mine!" Tiona yelled completely ignoring the fact that Damien had refused her 'suggestion'.

The older sister turned to Damien clearly impressed. "Damien, you could put the Hespaestus familia out of business you know. Its easy money for you."

"I'm alright, money isn't an issue. Uh, Tiona right? Can I take a look at your Urga?" Damien asked as his turned into blue motes of light.

Hesitantly Tiona handed over her Urga as Damien gave it a once over. "_Trace on." _He said quietly, only the amazons and Ais heard his chant. A hue of white energy washed over the weapon.

"There were multiple chinks and the balance was 52/48. From what I've done to it, you should have perfect balance and something new." Handing it back to the amazon she gave her weapon a onceover before twirling it.

"What's that white glow?" Tione asked as her sister slammed the edge of the blade into a boulder. A sonic vibration was heard as the boulder crumbled after being cut.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE IT!" Tiona roared doing backflips and fighting imaginary monsters.

"Oh, I simply gave it a **Resonance**, enchantment. Her weapon should now create sonic vibrations dealing more damage." Fin who had walked up with Riveria and Gareth after seeing the feat called out to Damien.

"Damien, I've never heard of such an enchantment. I didn't even believe it was possible to do something like that until now." Fin stated as Damien glanced over at him.

"That's because I created the enchantment." He lied, well it was his only option. It's not like he could tell them the real reason. A simple steel longsword was forged in his hand, everyone watched as it erupted with the wind.

"T-t-thats!" Ais broke out of her calm demeanor, no longer watching passively.

However before the discussion could be taken any further the floor from underneath the group collapsed.

* * *

**Yeesh, that was a lot more than I had expected to write honestly. I guess doing a self satisfying story really did trigger something within me. **

**ANYHOW, I need you all to remember that this is not something to be taken seriously or anything like that. I merely after about three years away from fanfiction decided to do something ANYTHING. I don't even know if I'll continue this, but I just needed to see if I could find the resolve to write.**

**Considering the fact that we have about 15,000 words(Despite it probably being terrible). I'm going to say I found something.**


	2. One Thing To Another

So** apparently people like this story, and to be honest I did not expect that at all. But, I realize the biggest thing I did was come forward with honesty. Telling people what I expected and felt about this story probably made the people who would flame go away.**

**One person messaged me and told me that my story is fine because I'm kind of being real with my story and not fake. Apparently people usually get mad at SI-OC stories because the author tries to justify that the story has meaning, or a deeper message when in reality they just wanted to satisfy themselves. I'll try and have some of that, but lets remember this is a self satisfying wank off. **

**Since I just came straight out and said "Hey this story is like this" people seemed to be cool with it. **

**Anyhow, just a heads up so that we can clarify some things about the OC. His sheet is actually a lot longer than what Hestia saw. There's so much shit on there, that Hestia just can't see it all. Also, the enchantment that Damien created in the first chapter is from a mod called Summermyst. I will now list all mods that appear at the end of the chapter(The mod also might not exist anymore)**

**Now another topic brought up was why SI was so open with abilities. The reasoning for this is because he(or me) has read/seen enough of characters who hold back only to end up using their power anyway. To him, there's no point in having that inner turmoil so he just tosses it out the window. **

**Now, my question to you Danmachi lovers who probably know more than me. Would Ais' avenger ability proc against Damien? Y'know because the dragonborn is literally a dragon. Oh well doesn't matter now I guess lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: One Thing To Another**

Falling, Damien noticed as he was suddenly alone in the fall. Or so he thought, hearing a loud scream he glanced up noticing a young elven girl.

Thinking quickly he stared down in the darkness, having placed the night-vision enchantment on his helmet he zoomed in. This was where the **Clairvoyance**, skill came in handy as he zoomed in on a white floor.

A light blue surge of energy the size of his palm appeared in his right hand. Throwing it forward he invoked the spell. "**Drop Zone!" **A blue square of magical energy came into existence ready to break their fall.

It was more so for the girl above him rather than himself. He suddenly winced in pain as memories that were not his own entered his mind. A loud static noise buzzed in his mind forcing him into unconsciousness.

Opening his eyes, Damien saw nothing but white. The walls of stone to his sides, and the ceiling hundreds of feet in the air above him white. Sitting up, and shaking his head he felt a weight resting upon his legs.

Looking down, the elven girl that he saw return with Riveria and the others was unconscious. She had long golden yellow hair, tied back into a long ponytail. At first he thought it was orange, but the lighting made it noticeably different in color. She wore a pink cape on top of a white shirt, and pink corset dress with white leggings. From what he could see the ends of a purple bow peeked out hanging around her collar.

It seemed that he might have broken her fall or something. Hopefully the Drop Zone spell mitigated most of the damage. Reaching out and shaking her shoulder he attempted to wake the young elf.

"Hey, get up." Damien spoke softly but with some slight force. He didn't know what could possibly be down here so he had to be careful.

"Umu….." The young elf yawned as she opened her eyes. Cerulean met with crimson as she suddenly remembered what had happened. Blood rushed up to her cheeks as she backed away in embarrassment.

"Sakdnajsdaisd." Sputtering nothing but incoherent gibberish as she backed away Damien stood up.

"Uh, I know this is weird and all. But, right now I need you to focus." Damien said to the girl as he glanced around. "I need to know your skillset right now."

"I-i-, Ow!" She yelped in pain and grabbed her left heel. She noticed that the part of her leggings that covered her left leg had been torn, due to scraping it when she fell. A nasty bruise combined with multiple scratches could be seen. Checking her body, she quickly realized that she had dropped her sack of potions.

The clanking of metal boots could be heard as the paladin walked over and knelt down by the elven girl.

"Let me take care of that." Damien said as his left hand grabbed a hold of her leg. Normally she would've flinched or pulled away at the touch of a stranger, but for some reason she didn't.

The sound of chimes could be heard as a small sun of warm energy appeared in the knight's right hand. Lefiya, could not help but stare at the golden light as the chattering of spirits could faintly be heard.

"_W-w-w-what?" _The golden light washed over her leg.

Lefiya, watched as the bruises and cuts quickly healed. Her leg, now no longer damaged her skin returned to its smooth white color.

"Alright, that should be enough." The knight said standing up and holding out his hand. Lefiya, took it and was pulled up onto her feet. Tapping the tip of her shoe onto the ground she was amazed.

"You didn't even chant for that healing spell." She said while patting the dust off her clothing.

"It's a trade secret." He replied with a grin from underneath his helmet as she pouted. She suddenly looked around frantically confused.

Damien, upon noticing this informed her of the situation. "It seemed that the floor we were on collapsed on us. So, we should make haste and go look for your familia."

"Y-y-yes, I'm a mage by the way." She said answering his earlier question. The elf widened her eyes in panic as she suddenly realized something that was missing on her person.

"My staff! I can't find it!" She panicked looking around frantically for her near 40,000,000 valis staff.

"What does it look like?" Damien asked as the elf couldn't calm down. He didn't blame her, she was obviously not as powerful as her leaders. She was in a random floor with a stranger and without her weapon.

"It's a white staff, with a blue jewel attached at the tip. The jewel is wrapped in golden material shaped as a flower in the middle of blooming." She stated with a pretty good description. The moment she finished a tremor was heard.

Upon this, she watched as Damien stepped in front of her his shield raised and back facing her. She didn't notice it before, but she realized that the knight before her towered over her. She probably only reached his chest.

Damien, felt a slight migraine as odd memories started to fill his mind. The man he had known as Archer or Emiya Shirou, started to speak to his mind. Their words, memories slowly bleeding through.

"Don't worry, as long as I am here nothing will harm you." The voice dropped down to a deep and assuring baritone. Lefiya could feel the blood rush up to her cheeks from hearing his proclamation.

For Damien, as he spoke those words the image of a two doors with seven locks each came to his mind. On the both of them paintings of Unlimited Blade Works, one a world with lush grass and a sunny blue sky. The other a barren wasteland with a rusty red sky. Both of them littered with countless weapons.

Unlimited Blade Works, was a Reality Marble. The ability to project one's inner world onto the one they were in. Essentially overwriting reality with your very own willpower, a manifestation of one's own soul.

A Reality Marble was no simple magic trick. It was the rejection of the very world around you. It's not enough to simply disagree with the state of things, nor was it enough to revile in something. You, a person on a level deep within the confines of your very soul must reject existence itself as being incorrect.

On paper or if one was to hear these statements, they would call it something more of a mental illness than a superpower. This was true to be honest.

These two doors represented the ideals of Shirou Emiya and Archer Emiya. The sunny version representing Shirou, and the barren wasteland for Archer. The reason for why these two Reality Marbles were different came down to one thing.

A difference in ideals.

Archer's is formed that way from the basis of having been betrayed by everything, including his own ideals. In the end having only been granted this one single power. Shirou was able to realize his version upon deciding that his ideals and dreams, while borrowed, flawed, and hypocritical are still worth striving for and upholding.

The door with Archer's Reality Marble moved back two feet. The first lock on Shirou's door shattered into motes of blue light.

"So that's how it is." Damien muttered as the sound of bones and bronze could be heard clattering in the distance.

Lefiya, peeking out from behind the paladin she felt her heart sank.

Dozens of skeletal creatures, all wearing bits and pieces of plate armor. They carried crude weaponry ranging from spears, axes and swords. In the back two dozen skeletal archers walking in unison. It was a horde of Spartoi, which could only mean one thing.

"_W-w-we fell down to the 37th floor!"_ She had never been down here before, but she had heard stories from Tione about it. She felt the urge to run, but it was suddenly squashed as wisps of energy began to radiate off the paladin in waves. The large shield in his left hand disappeared into molts of light.

She watched as the knight stepped forward confidently as bright white spheres of energy came into existence in the palms of his hands that rested at his sides. She wanted to say something, tell him that they should run.

But, as motes of yellow light began to emerge from the ground around them she could not help but feel at ease. Even when a hail of arrows flew up in the air at an angle flying towards them.

Once again, she did not move believing that she would be safe. Her eyes went from the arrows down to the knight who held up his left hand.

"**I am the bone of my sword." **The words radiated with power, and she swore she could hear the phrase echo throughout the area. A pink flower petal about ten feet in diameter appeared over her. Seven layers all coming into existence blocking the barrage of arrows.

Damien, on the other hand calmly walked through the barrage of arrows as they bounced off his armor harmlessly.

"**Holy Star." **The paladin spoke as a miniature sun flew forward from his right hand flying towards the small army of undead.

"**BOOM!" **Lefiya covered her eyes as a bright white light erupted in the middle of the army disintegrating about 50% of the undead. She braced herself for the shockwave that slammed into the pink shield.

Damien, on the other hand charged forward towards the remaining dozen Spartoi. Mindless, they met the paladin head on. The first one that rushed forward into the sprinting paladin was shattered as it was slammed by the shield of Artorias coming into existence.

Shield now in hand, the Sword of Ancient Tongues reappeared. The roar of a dragon could be heard as the Akatosh symbol on the sword shined a bright red, the blade bathed itself in a draconic light.

Slicing through an undead like butter he slammed his shield into two spearmen. The impact created frontal shockwave of white energy sending them flying.

Spinning he sliced off the heads of four undead in a single motion. An axe slammed down onto his shoulder, the impact disintegrated the weapon. The undead caught off guard by the sudden interaction was sent flying into a wall as the giant shield slammed into it.

Lefiya, watching the battle realized something rather quickly. Damien, was not a beautiful dance of death, like Ais. A lightning fast blitz like Bete, nor was he a mobile wrecking ball like the sisters. He was an unstoppable juggernaut that instead of dodging attacks merely met them head on. Despite being capable of magic, she could see that this was how he truly fought.

The shield that he held was more of a bludgeoning a weapon than a shield. He used it offensively with his style that consisted of bashes, slashes and stabs. It was a style of fighting that was not flashy, but efficient.

Little did she know that to Damien, that was the exact reason why he chose to play this way. Too much did people want to be the edgy assassin covered in dark clothing. The agile speedsters who overwhelmed their opponents with speed. To be honest he liked it too, he even had a set in his arsenal for that. But, too little did he see people who understood the beauty in the simple sword and shield combo.

The same thing went with armor, even in anime this was extremely noticeable. He often did not see a main character that relied on the things he mentioned. Everyone wanted to rely on speed, lack of armor and flashy cool movements.

He was not one of those people. There was a reason why Spartans were the most famous warriors in history. They recognized the value of the shield, not to mention they had armor as well(Goddamn it 300 movies).

She watched as the paladin jumped into the air with his shield raised. Letting gravity take its course he slammed the top of the shield into the ground creating a powerful shockwave sending the remaining undead flying. As they slammed into the pristine white walls they shattered, as this happened a long pole shaped object fell from above landing next to Damien.

Lefiya watched as her staff was plucked from the ground by Damien who turned his head over in her direction. "Is this it?"

"Y-yeah, can you remove the barrier?" She asked as the paladin snapped his fingers. She didn't understand how he did that with those gauntlets. She ran over to him as the barrier came down as he handed the staff to her. As he did the energy that enveloped his body slowly dissipated signaling the end of battle.

"I know it probably doesn't need to be said." The paladin spoke from behind his helmet. "But, make sure you stay behind me."

Lefiya nodded, she couldn't have been separated with anyone better. From watching the fighting style that Damien had she realized that he was the perfect shield. An She noticed that the staff pulsed with blue energy.

"I've made it so that your spells increased in power, and take less ma-mind." (Would have done the faster cast, but not sure how that affects the Danmachi Universe)Damien said as the elf girl glanced down at her staff.

"Wow." She whispered as the paladin turned around walking away with her following. "Are you going to pick up the stones?"

Damien, stopped glancing down at the dozens of medium sized shards that littered the ground. A bag appeared in his hand as he picked them up with the help of Lefiya. With the last one picked up, Lefiya noticed that all those stones(Which were the size of your palm) went into a small pouch.

"Damien, how did you?" She asked as he glanced down at the bag.

"Oh, its a Bag of Holding." He said as she still stared at him blankly. "It's a magical bag that stores things in a 10x10 space."

More and more surprises came as Lefiya almost went crazy. She snapped out of her stupor as Damien tossed the pouch in her direction.

"Here you go." He said as she sputtered.

"W-wait I can't accept this!" She yelled holding the pouch towards him. He had literally just gave her a precious bag, as well as 5,000,000 worth of valis.(This calculation was done with the info of the Minotaur that Bell killed on floor 9 being worth 50,000 valis. I decided to make Spartoi, worth 90,000 valis and multiplied that by 60)

The paladin merely waved her off. "It's alright, you can have it."

She glanced down at the red pouch, "Is such a thing alright though." She said as he patted her softly on the back.

"Let's go your familia is waiting for you.' He said walking past her.

Lefiya, could not help but stare at Damien before following him. The pouch still in her hand she thought she would be more hesitant to accept the bag.

One thing that she had learned from Riveria, was that people in Orario did not do things for free. Or give away large amounts of money without expecting something in return. But, for some reason, she believed the paladin didn't want anything from her.

After a couple of moments of silence, and staring at the flowing gold and white cape of the man she noticed a symbol. On the back of his cape a dragon of some kind.

"So, are you new here Damien? I don't recall seeing you before." She asked innocently as the paladin hummed and stared around a corner.

"Yeah got here a couple of days ago. By the way, do you know what floor we're on?" He asked.

"I've never been here until now, but Ais told me that it's called the White Palace, floor 37." She replied clutching her staff. He raised his left hand and shield motioning her forward. "This place is said to be a huge labyrinth."

As she glanced around, she bumped into Damien. It was akin to that of walking face first into a huge steel wall. Luckily she was shorter than him by a wide margin so she didn't come into contact with his curved spikes. "Damien?"

Coming to a stop Damien stared at the white ceiling using his Archer-class ability. He was able to get every single detail of the white ceiling. Something was there, watching them trying to use distance instead of the shadows to hide.

Such a strategy would perhaps work on a normal adventuring party, but not him. A blur of dark green caught his eye, the image being caught in his eyes. Time came to a halt as his ability kicked in zooming in more on the creature.

It was akin to that of a high-quality camera closing in and heightening the quality of an image. It was a dark green dragon monster with a long snake like body and four legs. Purple needles ran down its back, similar to that of a porcupine. It was around eighty feet long, and probably a mini-boss of some sort.

"Uh, Da-!" She stopped mid sentence as he held up his hand, the pink shield coming into existence once again. A barrage of purple spikes crashed into the magical shield as Lefiya readied herself for combat.

She watched as a pristine white bow came into existence in the hands of the paladin in front of her. Her eyes widened as she noticed the obvious elven design of the bow, it gave off a radiant white glow. She even noticed two circular attachments on the bow, an aiming assist of some sort.

Normally adventurers did not carry bows into the dungeon. No one wanted to waste precious material on ammunition. Also, the bow was useless when your ran out of said ammunition. But such a thing was of no issue, as she had recalled his earlier statement.

"_I can recreate any weapon that I have ever seen." _

An arrow materialized into existence, she noticed that at the tip of the arrow a purple crystal. A slight hum of electricity buzzed as it was nocked on the bow. In a quick fluid motion, she watched as Damien raised the bow towards the ceiling.

"Lefiya, show me what you can do." He said as she stared at him in confusion.

The moment the barrage ended he fired the arrow. Lefiya, stared at the ceiling and watched as a sudden explosion made of lightning followed by a roar of pain. About fifty feet away from them a large creature fell to the ground creating a loud impact noise.

A low guttural growl was heard as the smoke cleared. Lefiya knew about this creature, it was a powerful one.

"A Peluda!" She yelled out from behind Damien as he walked forward, the bow gone as his shield appeared in his left. The sword that he usually used nowhere in sight. As he got ready for battle a flag slammed down next Lefiya catching her by surprise. Looking up at the flag she realized it was the same symbol as the one Damien had on his cape.

A twenty foot long magical circle appeared from under her the source of it the rally standard next to her. She felt an aura envelop her, as magical transparent armor covered her body."_Show me what you can do."_ She felt her confidence rise up from the presence of the flag as a determined look adorned her face.

"_I'll fight too.' _She told herself raising her staff, she began to chant.

"—**Unleashed pillar of light, limbs of the holy tree. You are the master archer." **A beautiful circle of golden magic appeared beneath her. As she spoke her verse the Pelunda roared ready to launch its spokes. Suddenly, the paladin that was forty feet away appeared in front of it bashing his shield into its face.

Multiple teeth could be seen flying out of its mouth, purple blood spilling on the floor. Roaring in anger, the serpentine creature spun sending its tail downward toward Damien in an attempt to crush him.

A loud thud was heard as the impact was blocked by the shield. The floor beneath the paladin didn't even crack as the shield glowed white.

"**Loose your arrows, fairy archers. Pierce, arrow of accuracy!"**

Spinning, Damien slammed his shield once more into the face of the creature with extra momentum. This time a whirl of wind, and a red X of slashing energy flew forward slamming into the creature. The X exploded on contact making the creature writhe in pain.

**"Arcs Ray!" **Suddenly a beautiful yet powerful voice echoed through the air as a pillar of light erupted from the circle beneath her. This single target spell was meant to be fast, but she poured a lot of mind into the attack. Instead of an arrow, the attack was a beam instead.

Additionally the attack was like a homing missile flying towards its target. The brilliant light flew over Damien and slammed into the Peluda creating a resounding explosion. At the same time two dozen swords came into existence and were launched forward.

One thing that Lefiya had just noticed was that she didn't feel as drained as she thought she would. The attack also did more damage than she had thought it would, glancing down at the staff in her hands she could feel the pulse of the enchantment on it.

"Oh? Still alive?" She heard Damien say as the smoke cleared revealing the serpent that now slowly backed away. Most of the spikes on its back were broken or damaged. At least half of its teeth were missing from its mouth. The two dozen swords were seen impaled in various parts of its body.

Holding out his right hand, his shield to the side. One foot forward, almost like the stance Tony Stark took when he fired his repulsor beams. A white light swirled around the outstretched hand, the sounds of chimes and fae chattering was heard by Lefiya.

"**Sun Beam." **The paladin said as a golden beam of light erupted from his hand. Not as thick and wide as what Lefiya had done earlier, but the difference in power was obvious. She watched as the beam tore through the body of the creature with ease ripping it in half.

"_What magic is that!" _Lefiya yelled in her mind watching how the paladin spoke one phrase! Not even a verse, just the name of the spell! Not even Riveria could do that, and she was sure her superior was the best mage in the city.

She would need to speak with the heads about it later. Looking up she was presented with another monster stone. It was about twice the size of the ones the Spartoi had, but three times thicker.

"Wait your giving this to me too?" She asked as he chuckled. Taking the pouch that he had given her earlier from her waist he stored the crystal inside and returned it to her.

"Don't you need money too? How can you give so much and help someone who isn't even in your fami-." She was cut off as two armored fingers poked her in the forehead.

"Ite(ow)." She said massaging her forehead.

"I don't need it, and besides you need it more than me." He said as static noise was heard once again. Memories passing through his mind, "Besides there's nothing wrong with helping others."

Goddamn it, it was happening. He could slowly feel his personality lean towards Shirou Emiya. He had a couple other ideal characters, and had expected more choices. But, he slowly realized something.

Unlimited Blade Works, that single ability that came over with him. It was the source of this. The memories, the static, the words. Being part of his soul, it probably gave priority to Shirou Emiya and Archer.

It wasn't that their will or anything like that was overtaking his. But it was just him becoming more like them. The personality and soul of Damien would not fade, he would just change enough to the point that Unlimited Blade Works recognized him as worthy.

"_That means trying to help people more. Well, I guess that's not too difficult."_

He was dragged out of his thoughts as he heard the rumbling noise of a stomach next to him. Blinking he glanced down at the small girl with red cheeks from the embarrassment of her stomach growling.

Damien, upon noticing this let out a laugh much to the dismay of Lefiya. She felt even more embarrassed now.

"Alright, let's get you something to eat. I could also use something to eat." He said as a bag of sandwiches dropped out of a small portal. Two bottles of water followed, much to the surprise of Lefiya.

"I thought you could only create weapons?" She asked.

"_Oh, if only you knew." _He thought funnily before replying. "I have a storage ability, it keeps things in suspended animation so I put food and drink in there as well."

"Amazing, you would be a godsend to our familia." Lefiya said as the paladin chuckled.

"It's not that amazing. Also Tiona, actually told me to join you guys. I declined, no offense I just care a lot about my Goddess." He said as his helmet turned into motes of blue light revealing what laid beneath.

Lefiya upon finally seeing the face of her companion could already feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. He had unkempt white hair, not too long but not short either. His face was that of a young man, smooth skin and with a scar running over his right eye. His eyes wide and a hue of crimson.

She had suspected that he was young, and it seemed that he was. He was probably the same age as Bete. Taking a bite of the sandwich she widened her eyes, it was pretty good!

Damien, who was now helmetless moved along with the girl following. They ate as they went, the sounds of silence was welcomed by the two. As they turned the corner, they came face to face with a familiar figure.

"Ais!" Lefiya yelled running over to the human girl and hugging her.

"Lefiya, you're okay?" She asked quietly as Lefiya let go with a nod.

"Yeah, Damien helped me make it past a bunch of monsters. He killed a horde of Spartoi on his own! He even helped me kill a Peluda." She said wanting to impress Ais as much as she could.

The golden haired girl nodded with a blank look on her face processing everything she said. Even with the blank look on her face she was listening to everything that Lefiya was saying. She then noticed the half eaten sandwich in the hand of her junior.

A growl could be heard coming from the stomach of the Sword Princess. Upon this happening she pointed to the food in Lefiya's hand.

"Can I have that?" She asked as Damien walked over, a small portal appeared as he pulled out a sandwich and handed it to Ais. Blinking confused she thanked the paladin and took a bite.

"It's good." She said continuing as Damien sweatdropped.

"_She's kind of an airhead…...But from what I could tell about her weapon she's pretty skilled."_ He thought looking behind her.

"Ais, do you know where the next safe zone is?" Damien asked as the girl nodded.

"39th floor, we're not too far off." She stated.

"Have you seen the others?" Lefiya asked as Aiz shook her head.

"Well, the best thing to do I guess would be to go to the safe zone." Damien said as the two girls stared at him.

"You're coming with?" Ais asked as the paladin nodded.

"Yep, wouldn't feel right leaving you two so don't mind me. Plus, I'd like to go farther into the dungeon." He said the golden haired girl kept staring at him.

"You don't have your helmet on." She said as he chuckled.

"Well, I was eating so I took it off." He said as she kept staring much to his confusion. "Is something the matter?"

"Can you show me what you did earlier?" She asked wanting to see his control over the wind. Raising an eyebrow the sword he used earlier against the Spartoi came into existence. The difference however was that the Akatosh symbol glowed green.

Ais, watched as the wind was pulled in as the blade became covered in a small vortex. She narrowed her eyes at the magic, it was different.

A person with the capability of placing what would be personal skills and abilities on items. Such a thing violated the natural order of what magic in Orario was.

* * *

**(A Few Moments later)**

Reaching the 39th floor didn't take too long and it was an interesting journey indeed. Ais, stared at the back of the paladin in front of her. Lefiya, walking by her side looking over her staff as it glowed blue every now and then.

Ais, had been fighting alongside the two of them and it gave her an idea of what kind of person Damien was.

Helpful and kind, he was also a bit too generous something that she found suspicious at first. But over the past couple of hours she started to trust the man more.

She also got to witness the way that he fought. While she moved around the battlefield with the grace of a dancer and overwhelmed her enemies with quick powerful strikes, he was the complete opposite.

He preferred to walk up to his enemies or let them come to him. He bashed his way through any opposition an immovable object, and an unstoppable force at the same time. He was brutal in his approach, his shield a bludgeoning weapon. Only blocking attacks to activate that skill in which the shield would retaliate with a shockwave of force. Aside from that he merely let attacks come into contact with his armor, most weapons however shattered after coming into contact with it.

A one man shield wall and line breaker, nothing got past him when he stood in front of Lefiya. He was the perfect vanguard. Even Gareth or Tione would be skidding if they blocked a tail swipe from a Peluda. For them intercepting the slam would cause the floor beneath them to shatter.

But for Damien, it was effortless and clean. The floor would always remained untouched, and he would never budge. He. Would. Not. Be. Moved.

She also noticed that whenever she was near him, she could feel her spirits lift up. She felt more protected, her mind calmer than usual something that surprised even her.

She had come to the conclusion that the paladin had a skill that increased the confidence and endurance of those around him. Not to mention that rallying standard that would fall out of nowhere next to Lefiya when combat started.

The standard a second source of the very same aura for when Damien was not present himself. She found it so contradictory, considering that fact that Damien had told them earlier that fighting alone raised his power. Distance wasn't a problem either as he had shown proficiency with a bow, and magic.

Magic that only needed a single phrase of all things. The only thing similar to that was her 'Ariel' ability, in which the activation word was 'Tempest'. But that was a magic that boosted her physical ability.

His magic was of the destructive kind, similar to that which Riveria and Lefiya used. Weapons as projectiles, a top tier blacksmith, a master enchanter, elemental magic, powerful magical weapons, an impenetrable defense, Damien was proving to be a master of all trades.

"_A person that can fight alone, but with other people as well. Someone that can use a spectrum of abilities and adjust to just about any situation."_ She thought to herself glancing at the staff that Lefiya held. "_Along with the ability to make everyone stronger."_

"Damien." The paladin came to a stop at the voice of the soft spoken girl. Turning around halfway he locked eyes with her waiting for her question.

"Can we spar when an opportunity presents itself." She asked as Lefiya widened her eyes.

The paladin didn't say anything for a moment. He merely locked eyes with the girl before him, crimson hues met with golden ones. Ais swore that for a brief moment, she was staring at the eyes of a draconic being.

"Sure, I don't mind. Just let me know." Everything came to a halt as she blinked. She didn't even register the paladin now walking away.

Lefiya who watched this interaction silently shook Ais out of her stupor. Apologizing to the younger girl they continued onward.

Ais started to notice a trend about the paladin. The symbol on the back of his cape was that of a dragon. The sword at his waist at its hilt held the exact same symbol. Shaking the thoughts from her head she wondered about her familia.

Hopefully the rest of their group was on the 39th floor already, she would need to speak with the leaders as soon as possible. It was also evident that Lefiya wanted to speak with them as well, she had probably seen more than Ais did.

Coming to a clearing, they reached the 39th floor and its camping grounds. The two girls were relieved to see their flag in the air, signaling that their familia was here.

Lefiya, waved to the lookouts as they stood up and waved back before turning around and yelling down to the rest of the familia.

"Hey! Ais and Lefiya are here!" The lookout yelled as the trio reached the base. Multiple tents were pitched up, the flag of the Loki Familia fluttering in the wind.

Upon reaching the camp, they were greeted by the other first class adventurers.

"LEFIYA!" Tiona, ran forward and slammed into Lefiya much to her dismay and began hugging her.

"T-t-tiona, stop it!" The girl yelled out as the captains approached obviously relieved.

"See told you they were fine." Bete said crossing his arms as Tione rolled her eyes.

"Liar, you were the one wh-!" She stopped as Bete covered her mouth.

Gareth, let out a hearty laugh. "Had us worried, now that you two are here we can finally relax."

"It's good to see that you two have made it." Finn said as Ais nodded, glancing at Damien he smiled. "Nice to see that you are well too Damien."

"You as well." The paladin replied as Fin nodded. Riveria, who noticed the slight glow on Lefiya's staff spoke next.

"What happened to you two?" She asked as Lefiya and Ais explained to them what had happened. Although skipping over the other parts that they would go over later.

Finn, upon hearing all that had happened turned to Damien. "Thank you for helping these two return to us. We shall compensate you for it."

The Paladin shook his head with his hands raised. "That won't be necessary Finn."

"But we insist, you returned our family members to us." The Dwarf replied as Riveria stepped forward.

"Then how about you stay with us for now. We can set up a tent for you to get some rest with some food." She offered as Damien scratched the back of his helmet.

"Alright, but that's all I will accept. I don't need anything else." The paladin conceded as the three executives exchanged looks and nodded.

* * *

**(Loki Familia Main Tent)**

Lefiya and Ais left the tent after going more into detail about what had happened. The three executives watched the two leave before talking.

Gareth rubbed his beard thinking about what he had just heard. "That ability that boosts confidence and endurance. Not to mention praise coming from Ais, that's something you don't see too often."

Riveria, hummed at the words of the dwarf before speaking. "Is it praise, or was it caution? Not to mention Lefiya seems to trust him a bit too much for my liking."

"He did help her though." Finn replied recalling how the paladin had essentially saved her life. If she had fallen down there on her own she would surely not have survived. "Also in the case of Ais, it was probably both."

"Agreed, one can recognize skill but also a potential enemy. But, honestly speaking, he does not seem like an enemy. Although If I'm being honest he seems too selfless." Gareth responded staring at the pile of stones on the table. The estimated worth was probably 15,000,000 valis.

"I'm more curious about his spellcasting. Not to mention his enchanting and smithing capabilities." Riveria pointed out as their captain nodded in agreement. "Also that enchantment he had placed on Lefiya's staff. Safe to say I am surprised at what we are seeing."

"Yes, they seem like useful abilities indeed." The captain replied as the dwarf to his left closed his eyes in thought.

"So what do you two think about Ais wanting to spar with him?" Gareth asked.

Finn understanding the thought process of Ais spoke first. "Ais, although soft spoken and kind is someone who values strength. When presented with such strength it would only make sense for her to become curious."

"And the only way she can satisfy that curiosity is through combat. However, It also presents us an opportunity to see his abilities for ourselves." Riveria continued as Finn nodded. The dwarf on the other hand still had a question.

"Say Finn…" Gareth locked eyes with Finn. "I know it's sudden, but what do you think about inviting Damien with us? Or hiring him for his services."

"If he would even take money." Riveria said off to the side quietly gesturing towards the stones on the table as Finn chuckled.

"I'll be honest, I have thought about it. But I'm concerned about the fact that he refuses to reveal who his familia is." The pallum continued.

"If I recall correctly, Lefiya told us that he referred to his charge as Goddess. So we know that it's a woman." The second in command responded.

"Alright, enough of that for now." Finn said with a sigh. "Let's figure out our next move before we do this."

* * *

**(Damiens Tent)**

Not really wanting to use a tent of the Loki Familia he merely had one appear out of thin air. A large white and gold tent appeared as Damien stepped in. Inside a bed, and table already there waiting for him. Next to the bed was an armor stand and weapon stand.

Stepping in his helmet and armor dematerialized leaving him there in nothing but a white shirt and blue shorts. The armor appear on the stand, with his shield and sword next to it.

"_I wonder how Hestia is doing." _He thought remembering that he had left her a sizable sum of money to get an apartment or something better to live in.

He told her that he was going to the dungeon for a couple of days. Of course the clingy Goddess wasn't too keen on the idea. She had also wanted him to meet a friend of hers at some point after he returned.

Looking down at his right hand a vortex of fire, ice and lightning appeared. He had done some testing in the earlier levels and realized something. That parchment that his Goddess had given him did not have everything on it.

Of course the answer was simple really. The parchment simply could not fit everything that he was capable of onto it.

Moving on from that thought, he closed his eyes as the world became silent and still for a brief moment. His sense of sound was currently being pinpointed moving towards the conversation he wanted to hear.

After a couple of minutes he opened his eyes pondering what his next step should be. He knew that Hestia didn't like Loki. It was more of a rivalry than hate, and they actually had a frenemy-like relationship.

Still he knew that Hestia would probably be chewing him out this very moment for working with them. Not that it bothered him too much.

"_Besides this can be a learning experience. But also."_ Placing a hand on his chest the world turned black as two doors appeared in front of him. Placing a hand on Shirou's door the static kicked in once again.

Wincing in pain he pulled through it, the door pulsated with energy. The rhythm is close to that of a heartbeat. A voice entered his mind filled with emotion and longing.

_"I know it's just hypocrisy to value everyone else over yourself._

_But still..._

_I admired it, thinking how great it would be if I could live that way."_

Damien watched as the second lock on the door cracked. It did not shatter or vanish, it was clearly still there but the crack indicated something. He was on the right path to unlocking the Reality Marble.

Coming back to reality he let out a sigh. "What a troublesome ordeal I've gotten myself into." He whispered.

He did not know why he was here. He did not know his purpose, nor did he have a goal in mind. He was merely curious about the world that he had fallen into. Orario, was an interesting city and while he was curious about the rest of the world one thing was obvious.

Orario, was where the power plays happened.

"Excuse me, Damien are you here?" A familiar voice said.

"Why are you being so polite Lefiya!" Followed by another more hyperactive one.

Entering his tent without even waiting for a response Tiona appeared. She widened her eyes looking at the armor on the stand and back at Damien.

"Well, your not one for subtleties are you." Damien said with a sigh as the amazon grinned.

"T-tiona! Sorry Damien." Lefiya said following the amazon.

"Nope! So you ready to join us yet?" The tanned woman asked as Damien chuckled.

"I'll have to decline once again." He replied as the girl glared at him jokingly.

"One of these days Damien." She replied as Damien shook his head. "Anyways, Finn wants to speak with you about something."

Raising an eyebrow as if he didn't know anything. "What for?"

"Dunno, let's go!" She grabbed Lefiya and ran off.

"W-wait Tiona!" The paladin shook his head at the antics of the hyperactive girl putting his armor and gear back on. Stepping out of the tent he walked past a couple of tents and other members of the Loki Familia.

Many of them gave him curious glances, taking a break from whatever activity they were doing. Making his way towards the main tent he stopped outside.

"Come in." Finn said as the paladin opened the flap of the tent and entered. Inside was a round table, the three executives sitting across from Damien. Looking them over, he noticed that the green haired woman was still apprehensive.

The dwarf on the other hand seemed to have gained a lot of respect for him. He noticed this as the dwarf gave him a curt nod the moment he stepped in.

Finn, the pallum that sat in the middle on a chair that lifted him above the other merely stared at Damien.

"So…..did ya need something?" Damien asked casually as Finn smiled.

"Well that depends on you." The captain replied as Damien tilted his head curiously.

Riveria, sighed and spoke next getting straight to the point. "We were wondering if you would like to accompany us to the higher floors. We'd also like you to take a look at our gear as well. We are willing to compensate you, we have some rookies and another high level adventurer would be helpful."

That was probably the most that he had ever heard her say in one go. Damien, scratching the back of his helmet thought about it for a moment. The truth was that he already had his answer, having heard the conversation earlier.

"Is there any reason why you don't just head back?" The paladin questioned as Gareth spoke next with a laugh.

"The greenhorns are getting optimistic. We got through the 37th floor without issue, so they want to continue onward. We also have much more supplies than normal so we can continue." He explained as Damien nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll help but on one condition." The paladin replied as Finn nodded.

"Of course, state your terms."

"I don't want anything, so don't try to compensate me for my work." The paladin replied as Finn sighed. He had kind of expected this kind of answer, the royal elf next to him spoke next.

"You put us in a precarious position with those terms. How do we know that you really don't want anything." She accused as he crossed his arms.

"Because, the act of helping people is enough." He said calmly, not with resolve, nor with steel to his voice. The statement came out casually, as if it was something he had expected them to know he wanted.

Smacking his knees, Finn stood up. "Alright then, if that is what you want."

"Thank you." Damien replied ready to leave before being stopped.

"Also, I heard that Ais wished to duel with you?" Finn asked as the paladin nodded wondering where they were going with this.

"Since we are in a safe zone, how about doing it now? Ais, is bound to get impatient considering the journey ahead of us." Gareth continued for Finn.

"I see, I don't mind at all." Damien replied.

"Alright then, we'll have it nearby in about twenty minutes." Finn said.

* * *

**(Twenty Minutes Later)**

They were about five hundred feet away from the camp. All of the familia was there, ready to watch as their "Sword Princess" was ready to take on the paladin they had met along the way.

"Ais, wants to spar him? Why didn't she just ask me." Bete grumbled as Tiona rolled her eyes.

Tione, on the other hand wanted to join in. When she had heard about the spar, she was ready herself to challenge the paladin. But her captain had told her to stay quiet and watch along with the others.

Lefiya, watched wondering what was going to happen. She admired the both of them for their strength. She herself was curious about who the winner would be.

"_Oi! Let's place bets!"_

"_Yeah that sounds good!"_

"_Idiots, it's obvious that Ais is going to win!"_

"I bet 30,000 valis on Damien." Tiona said riling up the other members of the familia. She turned to them in anger. "Hey! It's not my fault, your all going to bet money on Ais so I have to choose the opposition!"

"_Fine then!"_

"_Bet!"_

"_Lets go!" _

Two bowls were presented onto a nearby table. A golden one for Ais and a gray one for Damien. Tiona, watched as they filled the golden bowl with coins. The iron empty, that was until Tiona threw her money into it as her older sister followed suit.

Lefiya, stared at the two bowls before deciding against putting anything in. She was better off just watching.

"Ais! Kick that tin cans head off!" Bete yelled as the others sweatdropped. A fist smacked him over the head causing him to grab the top of his head in pain.

"Baka! It's a spar." Tione yelled.

"Alright, quiet everyone." Finn said as everyone calmed down. He was currently sitting in a chair that held him about eight feet in the air. Turning towards the combatants he cleared his throat.

"Alright, there are no rules for this bout fight as you will. I will stop the fight after I deem it necessary alright?" He asked as both combatants nodded.

Damien and Ais stood about forty feet from each other. Ais, tapped her heels on the stone floor and hopped side to side. She stared across at Damien who merely stood there arms crossed in his armor.

She had seen the way Damien fought, she was sure that her speed could help her gain the upper hand in this fight. All she had to do was close the distance and dodge his ranged attacks.

Damien, on the other hand was calm and composed. It seems that today he was going to get the answer to his question. "_How powerful are the top fighters in this world?"_

"Begin!' Finn yelled as the familia cheered.

"G-good luck Ais, and Damien!" Lefiya yelled out in support to both of the combatants.

The three executives on the other hand watched intently waiting for the combatants to make a move. Considering what they knew about the fighting styles of the two, Ais would be the one to move first.

They were correct.

Damien, watched from his position as Ais took a stance with her sword "Desperate". Her stance wide, her sword to the side. The ground beneath her feet shattered as she disappeared leaving behind a small crater.

Only the executives and the other first class adventurers could see her movement. Lefiya and some of the others could barely keep up with her movements.

"_F-fast" _They thought.

To Damien however, time came to a sudden slow his crimson eyes following Ais' movements. She ran twenty feet to the right before moving another twenty towards the left. A zigzag motion of movement. Her feet leaving footprints on the ground as she moved forward ready to strike.

"Oi, Oi, why is Ais going all out?" Bete said from the crowd.

With the mask now off the soft spoken girl and replaced by what was known as the "Sword Princess". Closing the distance to about two feet a flurry of slashes erupted from the girl.

A resounding thud was heard as the shield that was attached to Damiens back was now in his left arm. Everyone watched in surprise as the paladin had blocked the full on attack as if Desperate was nothing but a twig slamming into a boulder. Ais was sent flying noticing the shield had started glowing.

Her body now off-balance from the block, she suppressed any awe that she had. Using the momentum of the blow back she spun and landed on her feet fifteen feet away. Another crater was left behind as she dashed forward with an outward stab towards Damiens right side.

Time came to a slow once again, the ability known as **Timed Block** kicked in. Another loud thud was heard as Deperates point met with the Shield of Artorias. A ringing noise followed as Ais realized that her sword was shaking and so was her arm.

"Tch." She clicked her tongue and disappeared from view leaving behind another crater. Running circles around the knight she decided to pick her moments.

Although he stood there with his shield to his side she knew. She knew he could see her, those crimson eyes of his followed her every move.

Damien, on the other hand was currently debating on how he should go about this. As of the moment he hadn't used his sword yet. "_I mean I don't want to hurt her too badly….but I can't just punch a girl in the face….can I?"_

What? He was a gentleman you can't blame him for hesitating. Two forward stabs to his back were blocked as he suddenly turned around catching Ais off guard.

"Nice try, but running circles around me made it obvious you would attack my blind spot." He said as she frowned and slashed forward. Her sword coming into contact with the shield once again.

This was the reality of battle, concepts that were used in the real world would in reality also affect the world of anime and video games. Sure a magical swordsman who moved at the speed of sound would easily dispatch a normal knight. But, amp up the knight to level the playing field and it's obvious who the victor would be.

This wasn't a clash of skills, but of skill sets. A ninja had very little chance of winning a head on confrontation against a spartan. Regular swords could not pierce regular armor, so what hope would a magical sword have versus magical armor?

Ais, though fast and strong was completely outclassed by Damien in terms of strength and durability. Not to mention, it was rather obvious who had better battlefield perception. Also a shield and sword would always win against a lone sword, even if he wasn't using his sword right now he knew that the girl understood the meaning behind his blocks.

If he had a weapon, she would undoubtedly be worse for wear.

"_In a lame mans terms, I'm just a terrible matchup for her." _Damien thought to himself as he smacked her next strike to the side knocking her off balance.

A small shriek of surprise escaped the girls mouth. Moving in a wall of blue steel smashed into her body, followed by a white glow which in turn was followed by a wave of force.

"**Shield Burst" **She heard her plate armor shatter upon impact as she was sent tumbling backward.

"Holy shit" Bete said from off to the side.

"A-a-ais!" Lefiya yelled out worried.

Catching herself Ais, used her free hand to push her off the ground and landed on her feet. Her breastplate now shattered, and her headpiece somewhere on the stone floor the girl readied herself for more.

"O-o-oi!" Bete stared up at Finn who was watching intently. "Shouldn't you stop this?"

"No." Finn stated as Bete and the others were caught off guard. "Ais, believes that this duel with Damien will help her find an answer. My job as her captain is to allow her to find it."

"**Tempest!" **Ais yelled as the wind embraced her. Green energy swirled as she charged forward once again even faster than before.

"_I will make him move!" _She said to herself full of conviction. So far the paladin had not moved from his position. It irked her somewhat, but she knew he had no reason too. Even if it seemed somewhat hopeless she could have a goal at least.

"Rah!" She yelled uncharacteristically as she appeared above Daemon and swung down her sword which was now amplified by **Ariel**.

Time came to a slow once again, indeed she was moving faster. About forty percent faster than she was previously a rather large jump in speed.

"_Eh, what the hell." _The paladin said to himself as the girl slashed downward. A loud impact sound could be heard as dust was kicked up by the magical attack.

"W-what happened?" This time it was Tiona who spoke.

As the smoke cleared, everyone was left bewildered at the sight before them. Damien, had stopped Ais' downward empowered strike with his right hand.

"Impossible." Ais said to herself.

The sound of energy gathering caught her attention as she saw the shield glow. Her eyes widened as Damien let go of her sword and punched the back of his shield with his right hand.

"**Shield Burst II." **He said as the girl panicked, a wave of force slammed into her followed by slashing energy shaped as an X sending her flying. Catching herself she rolled mid-air and landed on her feet, looking up frustrated her golden eyes met with crimson ones.

Some of her clothing was now torn, her right pauldron missing either disintegrated or on the stone floor somewhere. The bottom half of her left pauldron was missing as well, bruises and cuts covered her leg and right shoulder. Some blood could even be felt leaking from somewhere in her head.

She watched as the paladin took a step forward changing the pressure. What felt like an immense weight suddenly slammed down on her shoulders. Her anxiety rose as her courage faltered slightly.

Damien wasn't too fond of this skill but he needed to test the resolve of this girl. **Primal Fear**, was a **Heavy Armor** ability that activated when you walked(Not Run) towards a living enemy/opponent in full heavy armor.

From the perspective of Ais, the crimson eyes swirled turning into a dragon that released an earth shaking roar. Any normal person in this moment would flee, but for Ais Wallenstein the "Sword Princess" something snapped.

The girl known for her calm demeanor switched off. A face scrunched up in anger took over as she blasted forward again this time even faster than before.

"**Tempest!" **

* * *

**(Onlookers)**

"Finn, did you see that?" Geral asked the pallum who watched the battle quietly.

"Yeah, I saw it something prompted Ais to activate her **Avenger** skill against Damien." Finn replied as the elf to his side narrowed her eyes.

"Now the question is why."

* * *

**(Back to the Battle)**

Slightly impressed Damien watched as the golden haired girl covered herself in the essence of the wind. The magic swirling around her as she disappeared in sonic booms.

Right now none of the adventurers outside the first class and executives could see her at all. She was fast, so fast that Damien acknowledged her speed. She was moving at least eighty percent faster now. The weight of her blows probably doubled in strength.

But she still wasn't fast enough nor was she strong enough. He was still an immovable object.

A flurry of slashes from all directions came towards the paladin. The sound of her blade bouncing off the shield were followed by a mighty yell from the depths of her throat. Pouring every ounce of her first-class speed and strength into the attacks.

The sound of metal scraping against metal as sparks flew was heard all over.

"Oh? You're faster and stronger now."

"Tch"

Even if she was, one thing still stood. She was being blocked even with **Avenger**, activated. Every single one of her blocks which aimed for open spots in the armor were blocked by the shield. His defense was impenetrable, and against the flurry of strikes Damien still pushed her away.

One thing she noticed was that his shoulder didn't move as his shield did. And with such a large shield she could not see the motions of his lower arm. This meant that she could not predict where the shield would be.

Furthermore, she knew that even at this speed he could still see her. His blocks still effortless, he truly was an Impenetrable Fortress.

The difference in experience and skill were too different. Not even her **Ariel**, the magic that she had used countless times as her trump card worked. The blessed winds that had helped her overcome countless battlefields before could not move the mountain that was Damien.

Her next strike was deflected sending her flying. She watched as he pulled his head back and sucked in a deep breath. The image of that dragon coming to mind once again as it let out an earth shattering roar came to her mind.

In that very moment she could hear a chorus of men somewhere in the background.

"**Ungh, Hoo-ah Huh!"**

Unsure if she was going crazy or not a draconic roar erupted from the paladin.(Sounds like a draconic roar because they don't understand the language of the dragons.)

"**FUS, ROH, DAH!" **A powerful wave of energy erupted forward from his mouth as Ains smiled at the oncoming wave of energy.

She was going to lose, that much was evident but even with that she felt okay. For some reason she felt as if facing someone so strong made her goal that much more believable. Closing her eyes and waiting for the impact she fell backwards and landed on something soft.

"W-w-what?" She said opening her eyes and looking around realizing that she hand landed on a blue transparent cube of some sort. The sound of metal boots could be heard as she looked up to an outstretched hand.

No helmet on, a genuine smile adorned the face of the paladin that had just defeated her in battle. As she took his hand he spoke.

His voice a low soft baritone filled with nothing but grace and compassion. "So, did you find your answer?"

She did.

* * *

**Mods mentioned in this chapter and the first one. **

**Cloaks of Skyrim**

**Eldritch Magic Weapon Enchantments**

**Summermyst**

**Magnify Spell Enchantments**

**Ordinator Perks**

**Apocalypse - Magic of Skyrim**

**Auriel's Divine Bow**

**Unlimited Blade Works**

**Fate Weaponry(Probably not available anymore)**

**Elemental Arrows**

**Wind Destruction Magic**

**Light and Dark Magic**

**Scoped Bows**

**Sword of Ancient Tongues**

**Artorias Weapons and Armor Set**

**BDO Shudad Armor**

**Well, anyways that's all for now I guess. Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but It'll have to do for now. Also, did you guys know that Ais is ONLY SIXTEEN? Like what the flying fuck.**

**Now then I feel that I may have ranted a bit too much in this chapter about the importance/usefulness of the Sword and Shield as well as armor. I know its anime, but I feel like OC made some valid points. Anyhow see ya next time. **


	3. Girls and Dragons

**Sup, looks like we're back at it again. Also, to that one guest with the review that said "Whats up with all these stupid gamer story", first of all this isn't a gamer story. The world of Danmachi in general is gamer like so I can see how you got confused.**

**Second, if you had read the Author Notes you probably would understand why I wrote this story. **

**Also….Harems oh boy, you'll see how MC feels about these things I guess. You'll probably be surprised. Also in terms of romance, I don't really know as the main character is slowly gaining some of Shirou Emiya's traits it'll be harder for him.**

**Also, don't worry about the other characters they will make their appearance. I just have **

**to decide on how close I want to stick to the canon timeline. Yes, I've read the novels, it was a while ago so I have to constantly look back and check things as the wiki has proven to be rather underwhelming. **

**Also the people making the One-Punch Man connections, good job. I guess some of you see where I got the inspiration for the dialogue/interaction theme of the story. We will also see how Hestia's connection with Damien also affects her.**

**I will also be skipping some of the dungeon delving that Damien does with the Loki Familia mainly focusing on just the 51st floor. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Girls and Dragons**

"So, did you find your answer?' The helmetless, Damien asked the golden haired girl who stared at his outstretched hand.

"You." She replied without hesitation as the paladin blinked.

"Wait what?" He replied in confusion as the girl took his hand and was pulled up. He had expected the girl to let go of his hand right after. But, she didn't.

"Ais!" Lefiya ran over with Bete who still had a look of disbelief. The Executives followed suit at a slower pace. A surge of golden light enveloped Ais' body the source from Damien, the sound of chimes which came as the chatter of fairies to the elves.

"_The sound of the fae, they sound so happy. It's as if they found their messiah or something."_ Riveria did not understand the language of the fae no one did. It was a lost language, only her grandfather understood it.

"Oh? Healing magic that doesn't require a chant?" Gareth said next to her as she noticed the cuts and bruises on Ais heal.

The girl stared blankly down at her body noticing the wounds disappear. The Werewolf, noticing that she still held the paladins hand blinked.

"O-oi, Ais aren't you going to let go of his hand?" Bete stammered slightly as the girl stared down at her hand. Damien had already let go, but she was still holding onto his open hand.

"No." She said as Lefiya widened her eyes blood rushing to her cheeks. The young elf could not understand what the hell was going on.

"W-w-what! Why?" Bete asked slightly angry and also out of jealousy.

"Answer." She simply replied as Bete stared at her in confusion. He then glared at Damien who had a sheepish look on his face pointing at his hand.

Bete, usually not one for the details would have did something else. He didn't though because he respected the paladin. Staring at the hand, a sweatdrop rolled out when he noticed that the paladin was not even holding her hand.

Lefiya, on the other hand didn't know how to feel. She admired the two before her, but she would be lying to herself if she said she had no feelings for the paladin. He was like a knight in shining armor when she was with him alone in the White Palace.

Damien, on the other hand was good on the outside at least. A sheepish face covered the inner panic of the young man. One thing he realized is that even though many of the women here were indeed beautiful he was never too attracted towards them.

He was straight mind you, but for some reason romance wasn't a priority. He knew that many people if presented the chance would jump at the idea of being with their…...he shuddered slightly before thinking about the word. 'Waifu'

Yes, he was a man that was mostly disconnected from weeb culture(Mind you he mostly got his information from his extremely weeb friend). He didn't like those terms, nor did he like harems, under-aged girls, sis-cons. Stopping his train of thought to keep himself from getting mad he returned to the situation at hand.

"Ais, I think you should let go of my hand." He asked the girl who shook her head profusely. It was kind of cute he had to admit. But, still it was kind of odd, and with the executives approaching he would like it if she let go.

He was a gentlemen though, he did not want to force his hand away. He had always been a considerate person, he didn't want to hurt her feelings by pulling his hand away.

But he could not help but feel there was more to this than he thought. Looking over at the captain that was approaching he signaled with his eyes telling the captain to ask his junior to let go.

The pallum let out a chuckle at the situation that Damien found himself in. "I think Ais has found the answer to the strength she is seeking. Is that right?"

A soft sound was made by Ais as she nodded her head. "If I hold him, I can get stronger." Finally the girl spoke in a sentence.

Lefiya, and the rest of the group sweatdropped at the girls statement. "I don't think that's how it works Ais."

Gareth, who let out a hearty laugh at the situation teased the two. "Come on now, I think the young lass has a crush on our paladin. It seems that our girl here has a thing for strong young men."

Damien stared down at the girl who now had red cheeks and sighed inwardly. He also noticed the quick glances of Lefiya which went to them and then to the ground.

"_God, no please." _He groaned inwardly upon remembering that the anime had the harem tag under it. He could see where this was going, and although MOST people loved the idea of a harem, he did not. In animeland harems worked, but right now this was currently reality.

However knowing that the universe probably hated him this was not the case. This was going to be an odd journey indeed.

Riveria upon noticing the slow buildup of frustration appearing on the face of the paladin called out to Ais. "Ais, you can let go now. Remember that Damien has agreed to stay with us for now."

"No." The girl replied as a tick mark appeared on the head of the usually composed elf.

Bete, on the other hand was about fifteen feet away. A cloud of sadness floating over his head, he was currently squatting and tracing circles in the stone floor.

Damien, placed his other hand on the girls making her lock eyes with him. "Alright, Ais you don't need to hold onto me. If you want to get stronger I don't mind helping you train when we get out of here alright?"

Golden orbs gazed at him for a brief moment. "Stronger?" She asked as he nodded slowly. Upon this confirmation she let go of his hand much to his relief.

The Amazons could be heard off in the distance. "YEAH! WE WON!" Tiona yelled loudly as she and her sister grabbed the golden bowl.

"_No!"_

"_Damn, I lost 30,000 valis."_

"_Fuck me."_

"_We were set up! We didn't know he was THAT strong!"_

Tione, stared at the other adventurers with a sorry look as she collected the loot with her sister. The rest of the familia could only wallow in despair at the loss they suffered towards the Amazons.

"Ais, Lefiya ...and" The pallum continued before staring over at Bete with a sweatdrop. "Ais, you and Lefiya take Bete and join up with the others, the three of us want to speak with Damien."

Ais was hesitant to move for a moment before looking up at the paladin who gave her a small smile. He nodded his head telling her to go on ahead. With a small blush she left with Lefiya and helped drag the depressed Bete off.

As they got out of earshot the paladin let out another huge sigh of relief. The dwarf laughing patted him on the back.

"Well now you wouldn't be trying to take Ais from us would you?" He said jokingly as Damien glared at him.

"So, what was that all about?" He asked the three.

"It's nothing really, Ais just wants to get stronger." Finn replied knowing that there was much more. "Seeing your strength she probably has gotten curious and now wants to get to know you better."

"I think the young lass wants more than just that." Gareth teased as Riveria rolled her eyes. Damien, on the other hand watched the others walk off.

"Y'know now that I've interacted with her enough, she seems to be quite the airhead." Damien said placing his hands on his waist. He suspected that she probably didn't understand certain social cues. "I wonder how old she is."

"Sixteen." Finn replied as the sound of glass shattering could be heard from within the confines of Damiens mind.

He could already feel the FBI, busting down his doors and breaking his windows. Ready to apprehend him for even thinking about an underaged girl. Tilting his head back and rubbing his forehead he could not help but groan.

What is it with anime and underaged girls/boys. Seriously there was something wrong with those people over in Japan. They're just not right over there, something definitely off.

"Also Lefiya is fifteen if your wondering." Gareth followed with a chuckle as the sound of glass shattering could be heard.

Grumbling the paladin got back to business wanting to move as far away as possible from the current conversation. "Anyhow I'm assuming this is a short strategy meeting?"

"Yes, we were going to discuss how we should continue onwards. Not to mention with you here we need to change our tactics somewhat. Am I correct to assume that you would like to be in the front?" Finn asked.

"Yes, I work best when I'm in the frontline." He replied.

"My dwarves usually hold a shield wall in the front. I think you'd be a great addition to that wall. Also, I hear that you have abilities that help fortify these formations?" Gareth asked as Damien nodded.

"Yes, I have a couple skills that increase the confidence and endurance of those fighting beside me. I can also create a standard that will allow me to extend my aura's reach to places that I am not at." The paladin finished as a large rallying standard with the symbol of Akatosh landed next to them.

The three executives could already feel the power emanating off the standard. This buff would prove to be useful indeed in the upcoming battle.

Riveria locked eyes with Damien. "I know that you usually work alone, but we hope you can understand the need for teamwork."

"Understood, I will make sure to stay to my role. With me nothing will get past the frontline." Damien stated as Gareth laughed.

"Hahaha! I like you!" The dwarf said slapping the back of the paladin even harder.

"Alright then, let's gather the others and have you take a look at our gear." Finn finished.

* * *

**(Hestia)**

Tossing and turning in her sleep. The small Goddess began to see images of weapons, monsters, and many other things not known to her.

A solemn and sad violin was heard playing in the background accompanied by the downpour of rain(Look up Ideal/Betrayal UBW Ost). In the middle of it Hestia stood there, as of the moment she was currently dreaming.

The earth a barren wasteland of red littered with countless weapons. The dark clouds above splashed in the color of the red sky. The groan of giant cogs could be heard as they began to rotate slowly.

A familiar armored man walked past her, a slight limp in his step. She knew that armor, she would never forget it. The armor of the man that saved her, and set her free from the pain known as loneliness.

"D-damien!" She yelled running forward towards her child.

His once pristine armor bathed in blood, his impenetrable shield dented. The top right of his helmet was missing revealing a shade of white hair. His once beautiful white cape had been sullied with blood, with the bottom right part torn.

In his right hand nothing was present, but the noticeable trickle of blood dripping from the gauntlet that could be seen by her.

"Ngh." He grunted in pain as he fell to his right knee.

Trying even harder now she ran even faster, the feeling of numbness that could be felt in her legs was ignored by the multitude of emotions building up inside her as she called out once again. "Damien! Damien, I'm here!"

And although she spoke, he did not answer her call. Instead a solemn prayer was heard, but it did not come from him. The voice appeared within her mind.

"_**I am the bone of my sword**_

_**Steel is my body and fire is my blood **_

_**I have created over a thousand blades**_

_**Unknown to Death,**_

_**Nor known to Life.**_

_**Having withstood pain to create many weapons **_

_**Yet, those hands will never hold anything **_

_**So as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works."**_

Suddenly a golden light enveloped his body. The image of a golden sheath appeared behind his body as the armor was washed of all blood. The shield that he held turned back to normal, and his broken helmet reformed. The cape washed of all blood returned to its beauty

Coming to a stop she rested her hands on her knees, deep breaths were heard. She could not reach him, no matter how far she ran the distance between them stayed the same. Hearing a loud rumble she stared off in the distance, only to feel her heart sink into her chest at the sight.

A sea of black sludge crashed into the desolate red land, there was no shore for the black sludge seemed to be fighting against the land. On top of the sludge webs of dark green wires were stitched together floating atop the black sea.

Crude architecture could be seen on top of the webs, but that was not all for she saw an army of monsters. A chorus of roars could be heard as an army of creatures that stood about three meters tall marched forward.

They were grotesque beings with fish like heads. Armor covered the joints of their bodies and their chest. Disgusting purple skin, almost scaled like in appearance.

Behind them another army of creatures that floated one or two feet above the ground. Their faces covered in tentacles. They wore what almost seemed like a cloak made out of seaweed.

A green sky collided with the red one, an aura of disgust and greed clashed with the ideals of what she somehow knew to be…..

"_An Unlimited Blade Work"_ She whispered to herself as the creatures stepped onto the barren wasteland of weapons. As they did multiple weapons impaled them, she watched as Damien raised his hand outward.

A storm of steel met the army head on slaughtering them, as the creatures died they disappeared into plumes of smoke. But the army seemed endless, however, so did the weapons that halted their advance. Neither side gave any room for comfort.

Off in the distance her attention was drawn away from the clash of steel and flesh. A black sludge began to swirl in the air behind the army. A pitch black void of eyes and tentacles emerged from above the army.

The pressure changed dramatically as the eyes glanced around almost in awe of everything that they saw. A terrible hunger consumed those eyes, a hunger that scared her, it was as if she was staring at a being that stood above divinity itself.

"**Such an interesting plane of existence has threatened my realm. To think a mere mortal had the ability to forge his own realm just like the gods and my brethren." **The voice said as a swirling red spear erupted from a nearby hill. The powerful artifact flew forward slicing through the air, it was so fast that one could see the air itself leave behind a line.

She covered her eyes as a red explosion erupted from the mass of eyes and tentacles. Black sludge flew all over, as did green flesh.

A sinister laugh echoed across the battlefield. The same being came into existence once again, this time he was accompanied by thousands of black portals.

"**To think that a mortal such as yourself could have a will strong enough to challenge my own. So much knowledge stands before me, I must have it." **As the voice spoke the last line with hunger thousands of black tendrils flew forward towards Damien who stood there motionless.

Suddenly thousands of weapons erupted from the ground and intercepted the tendrils head on breaking through them. The eye watched in glee as if it believed it was going to win, an arrogant look in its eyes.

"**Why challenge me Dragonborn? Like I said before you could be my servant, we could even exchange knowledge with one another. A mortal like you has no chance against a being such as I."** The voice continued as Damien began to walk forward.

With each step he took a wave of energy could be seen washing over the land of weapons. Coming to a stop Hestia noticed a sword next to him.

"I will see to it, that none of your kind will ever appear again. Each and every single one of you will be nothing but names left in the annals of history." His shield now gone, he picked up the sword by his side as it erupted in a beautiful celestial light.

Waking up drenched in sweat Hestia grabbed her chest. Her heart beating rapidly as she frantically looked around. Calming down when she realized she was still in the church basement she let out a sigh of relief. Next to her bed on the table a pouch that held funds given to her by Damien.

He had told her to find a new place to live, and to leave a note when she did. But she had decided to wait for her child to return to her instead.

Speaking of her child, "_What was that dream? What's a Dragonborn" _

A ball of anxiety could be felt growing in her chest as she steadied her breaths. She had no idea what she had just witnessed. It was as if she was watching the battle between two gods at full power. But she knew Damien wasn't a god, even the black sludge had referred to him as a mortal.

She shuddered, recalling the image of the creature that wanted to consume her child. "What in the world is going on?"

* * *

**(Floor 51)**

Damien marched forward slightly ahead of the shield wall. The venture in his mind was a successful one. Across from him a chorus of roars erupted from around twenty meters away, the ground shook from the rushing of monsters.

An army of monsters with horns that curled above their heads like mountain goats bolted across the stone floors of the labyrinth. The near horse like heads that rose from the creatures' bodies could only be called disgusting. The army of minotaur like creatures snorted heavily in unison, glaring at the wall of steel in front of them.

Rushing forward with their weapons, which were clubs of various sizes and shapes crudely put together. As they rose their clubs in the air ready to attack the wall of steel in front of them.

"Dwarves! Shields up!" Gareth yelled from behind as the shield wall came up.

All of the shields were circular in shape, made of a dark material. In the middle of the shield wall, a metallic blue kite shield larger than the rest. The paladin holding it noticeably taller than the rest of the shield wall.

As the monsters slammed into the wall, the dwarves had honestly expected themselves to have been pushed back further. A translucent aura enveloped all of the as their confidence and endurance grew.

Lefiya, who was charging a spell kept her eyes on Damien who stood at the front. The familiar glow of white light coming from his shield caught her eye as well as the eyes of the shield wall. In his hands a different sword, one that looked very similar to the shield that he wielded.

It was like the two weapons were meant to be wielded together. The sword about three feet in length and five inches wide had a similar blue color as the shield(One handed version).

A Fomoire tried to make its way through, only to get bisected by the blue blade in Damiens hand. The Sword of Artorias was covered in a torrent of different auras, blue, purple and then to red. A wave of more monsters slammed into their shield wall, causing Damiens shield to glow.

As the blue shield glowed once again Damien switched his grip on his sword to a reverse one. Stepping out of the line briefly he punched the back of his shield.

"**Shield Burst III!"** A powerful wave of force blasted the wall of monsters away creating about twenty feet of free space for the shield wall to advance.

"Nice job Damien! Don't let him show us up lads, move forward!" Gareth commanded as his dwarves roared marching forward. Crossbow bolts, and magic flew over the wall slamming into the monsters up ahead.

"Tiona, Tione, Bete! Their line has been shattered don't let them regroup!" He heard Finn yell as he felt a weight step on top of his helmet noticing that Tiona had used him as a jumping platform.

Somersaulting in the air she locked eyes with the paladin leading their shield wall. She gave him a wink before going on a killing spree with her sister.

Her weapon gleamed with a familiar white, the **Resonance** enchantment kicking in. Twirling her Urga, the monsters surrounding her were blasted away as the sound of sonic vibrations boosted her cutting power.

The werewolf blasted across the field with impressive speed. His legs covered in his goto weapon known as Flosvirt a pair of mithril boots with the ability to absorb magic and increase the power of its user.

The sound of a hammer hitting an anvil could be heard as light red energy enveloped his legs, an enchantment courtesy of Damien. In a streak of red the heads and chest of seven Fomoire exploded. Bete, at first was hesitant to accept anything from the paladin. But he knew it would be foolish to not accept a boost to his power.

**Force, **an enchantment that increased the overall damage output of his power attacks. It was useful indeed allowing him to make sure his attacks finished the creatures that he fought off. Dodging to the side of a club his foot shot upwards blasting off the head of a Fomoire.

Tione, the long haired amazon twirled around the monsters her daggers known as Zolas twirled around. Having three pairs, three of the blades had been changed to a black color. They were covered in simple shock(Black) and flame(White) enchantments.

However Damien also made it so that the weapons were drawn to one another. Her Zolas would always return to her granted she had the right pair on her. Throwing out the black blades she held one of the white ones in her other hand. Black blades followed her wake as monsters were electrocuted or left in flames.

Damien who had shaken his head at the antics of Tiona had a standard fall from the sky next to the sisters. The two glanced back at him with a thumbs up as they continued. Three more appeared two behind the shield wall and one next to the mages.

Behind the shield wall a group of elves, and animal people where the source of the ranged attacks that supported the wall.

"**I wish upon the name of Wishe." **Lefiya spoke her verse next to Riveria.

One thing that Damien noticed was the use of crossbows. Using bolts which were easier to transport, and packing more punching power than bows they were an asset in the dungeon.

Finn, watching from his position felt a wave of relief wash over him. He was sure that the shield wall would not have been able to hold that position if it were not for Damien. He even supported the artillery firing weapons every now and then.

Normally he would not have called the three he commanded earlier to move past the shield wall. But Damiens presence just made the wall too reliable.

"**Ancestors of the forest, proud brethren. Answer my call and come to the plains." **

Twelve spears came into existence above Damien, before blasting forward. Six Fomoire that had made it past the Amazons and Bete were impaled. The top halves of their bodies flew backward as the bodies flipped from the impact.

The sound of hisses could be heard off in the distance to the right as around a hundred giant spiders appeared. The were large, with red and purple exoskeletons and hundreds of eyes. These creatures were known as Deformis Spiders. They were rushing toward the mages in an effort to stop their chant.

"**Connecting bonds, the pledge of paradise. Turn the circle and dance around." **Lefiya continued as Riveria watched, wanting her junior to cast her magic. Ais also stood next to her impatient.

"Shield Wall! Move to the right!" Gareth commanded as the line of stout dwarves began to move in unison to block the incoming horde of giant spiders. Damien, locked eyes with Finn who nodded.

"Ais, Damien! Intercept the horde of Spiders!" A small crater was left behind next to Lefiya who almost stopped her cast.

Stepping out from the formation of the shield wall Damien held up his shield and ran forward. As he did silver energy began to swirl around him, **Unstoppable Force** activated and the momentum propelling him forward at high speeds.

The spiders noticing the silver comet were too late as twelve of them were destroyed by the impact. Coming to a stop behind the horde Damien slammed his sword against his shield.

The spiders turned and all focused in on the paladin that stood behind their group. At the same time around six of them were all sliced in half as Ais appeared right behind Damien. Her sword Desperate cloaked in a draconic glow. **Dragonsbane, **an enchantment that made her deal more damage to dragons, and fire damage to non-dragons.

"**Come, ring of fairies. Please - give me strength!"**

"**Rea Laevateinn!" **As Lefiya spoke the final words, lines of red energy appeared from underneath the monsters. The Amazons and Bete already having rejoined the group, while Damien and Ais were outside the blast radius.

Geysers of flame erupted all over the battlefield as the monsters were all bathed in flames. Cries, and roars of pain could be heard as they were turned to ash.

Everyone cheered as Lefiya fell to the floor on her knees exhausted. Clutching her staff that had been enchanted she let out a breath of relief. The familia grouped up, while Ais and Damien were still walking back.

"You did well." Her fellow elf said as she looked up in surprise. A smile on her seniors face made her smile as well.

"Uhm!" She nodded her head happily.

Finn, on the other hand grabbed his right thumb which began to throb. The action was followed by a shockwave sending a wave of force from their left.

"What the f-!" Bete was cut off as the impact of the shockwave sent the familia flying. Only the stronger ones were able to hold their ground but even then the had been pushed back. A cloud of dust was also kicked up.

"**Drop Zone!"** Damien yelled slamming both palms onto the ground as multiple blue arcane squares appeared catching as many people as he could.

A powerful draconic roar erupted from the source of the shockwave sending chills up the spines of most people. Two crimson eyes with slitted irises appeared from behind the dust.

Two wings of an incredible wingspan erupted outward dissipating the smoke. The body a dark silver instead of the usual gold. It stood upright on two hind legs about thirty meters tall, its upper body hunched forward. The neck not long, but muscular with a large head filled with rows of sharp teeth. On top of its head, two horns pointing forwards a small ball of blue energy between them. A row of spikes ran down its back, its front two claws glowing red.

Finn, upon realizing what stood before them prompted everyone to move.

"Retreat! NOW!" He yelled as the variant Cadmus let out another earth shattering roar. Everyone began to get up in panic as the creature that was around three-hundred meters away opened its mouth, swirling red energy forming in its mouth. The spikes that ran down the middle of its back glowing red.

Ais ready to retreat with her familia realized that Damien was no longer by her side.

"!" She looked around frantically as Lefiya stopped next to her.

"Ais! We have to run, what are you doing?" She begged grabbing the hand of the girl trying to pull her along.

"Stay." The young elf widened her eyes at the words.

"Oi! Come on let's get moving!" Bete yelled appearing next to them alongside the Amazons. Gareth was already off in the distance, him and his dwarves carrying off their injured and unconscious.

"Hurry we must move now!" Finn yelled as he and Riveria appeared next to them. Ais merely raised her left hand with her index finger pointing forward.

The group turned around in disbelief watching Damien run forward towards the Variant Cadmus in a streak of silver. **Unstoppable Force**, now in effect.

A shockwave was left behind as Ais bolted forward. Her captains cries now unheard she raced ahead to support the paladin she had met. Little did she know, a certain somebody that had grabbed her hand earlier was being dragged along.

"Ais!" Lefiya yelled.

"Ah! Fuck it!" Bete, roared as he bolted forward.

The Amazons on the other hand both stared at each other briefly before following suit, much to the frustration of their captain.

For Damien static once again kicked in, the words of a familiar character ran through his mind. "_Maybe I got something wrong, but it doesn't matter because the thought of wanting to help others definitely isn't wrong."_

The doors appeared once again, the third lock now shattered turning into motes of blue light. The second condition was met, there were only four locks left.

The unknown force controlling the creature told it to target the fleeing members of the group. That was its command, however the moment its eyes had seen the silver comet approach it something snapped.

Crimson eyes met each other, it was as if the Cadmus was staring at another Alpha dragon that had dared to step into its domain. This could not be allowed to stand, such a crime would not be allowed.

And so it fired its beam towards the dragon that dared to challenge it.

The others running forward watched as the dragon released its attack. The beam tore through the air, its target the paladin.

They all watched in amazement as the silver comet changed trajectory and leaped forward. The silver energy met the beam head on creating a violent struggle of energy that created another shockwave.

The clash of energy created a hurricane of silver and red energy. The two forces meeting in the middle refused to give room to the other. A flash of blue steel appeared from within the comet, a sword slicing through the beam breaking the equilibrium for a brief moment.

That brief moment was enough.

The dragon widened its eyes as the silver comet began to tear through its attack. Before it could tell what was happening the silver comet crashed right into its head.

A roar of pain was heard as the sound of metal rang throughout the area. The dragon's head was snapped backwards as it fell back.

"Holy fucking shit!" Bete yelled as Damien landed ten feet in front of them.

Glancing back in surprise and worry the paladin approached them quickly. "Why didn't you run?"

"I want to help." Ais said quietly.

"Why didn't you?" Tiona asked weapon drawn.

"It's dangerous here, you all need to run now." He continued as Bete scoffed and took a fighting pose.

"And let you hog all the glory? Don't think so." He replied as Tione laughed twirling her daggers.

"Well, looks like we're doing this together."

Lefiya on the other hand shivering with fear agreed. "G-g-g-guys, I think we should just leave right now!"

Another tremor erupted as the dragon stood up, towering over the group everyone except Damien could not help but feel intimidated. Its lower jaw was missing some teeth, the scales on the right side of its face missing. A clean cut right under its right eye was leaking silver blood.

Everyone readied themselves for battle as the dragon suddenly winced in pain? Everyone was confused as to why it did that. Thrashing about the dragon grabbed its head roaring.

As it stepped back Damien could see an odd dark aura in its soul. Something had tainted it, what that would be he did not know. Before he could even try to find answers the dragon suddenly vanished before them.

"Wait what!" Tiona asked looking around frantically.

"It's gone?" Her sister replied as Lefiya feeling woozy fainted only to be caught by Damien. As he held her bridal style, the sound of a throat clearing itself caught everyone's attention.

"_Oh boy." _Damien thought.

* * *

**(Orario)**

Damien, was finally out of the dungeon and it felt great. Coming into contact with civilization once again was a welcome change. Too bad it was ruined by the atmosphere of people staring at him.

Then again he did carry an insanely large monster stone with him. He didn't even know how Finn, and the others kept it.

"_Stupid pallum even had the audacity to say its a secret." _The paladin grumbled to himself pulling the stone on a cart. In his hands a note from Finn to let the guild know that he had slayed the Goliath on his own.

He had parted ways with the familia when they exited the dungeon. They had to report to their goddess first before anything else.

Once again Ais didn't want to leave his side. Apparently she believed that she needed to monitor Damien 24/7 to get stronger. Promising that he'd come visit them at their base, she finally relented allowing him to go.

With some handshakes and a hug goodbye from the Amazons and Lefiya he ended up here. In the middle of the marketplace with a stone worth eighty million valis.

Today was going to be a busy day that was for sure. He needed to go to the guild, get his money, explained what happened. He also had to stop by the Hostess of Fertility at some point, tomorrow most likely. And then today he was probably going to get lectured or squeezed to death by Hestia.

"_Hey, I heard that knight guy was working with the Loki Familia."_

"_Yeah, my pal just told me a couple minutes ago that he exited the dungeon with them." _

"_Yeah some adventurers saw them coming back together from the lower floors."_

Making his way through the crowd that parted before him he finally saw the guild come into view. A familiar face catching his eye, he called out to the advisor.

"Eina!" He yelled out as the elf waved back at him.

"Damien! Ho- EHHHHH?" She stopped mid sentence upon noticing the giant monster stone being dragged by a cart. The stone must have weighed at least a ton, but he moved it by himself easily.

* * *

**(Advisors Private Area)**

Royman sighed reading the letter that had the signature of the Loki Familia, and Finn the General himself. To think that things would go this far, that a new adventurer would make it to the 51st floor on his first try.

"I see, it seems that you've had a rather eventful venture." He said handing the letter to Eina. Damien, who was now helmetless nodded.

"Yeah, it's been a crazy couple of days." He replied as the old elf handed him a sheet.

"Now then, the compiled worth of the monster stone you brought in is eighty-five million valis in total. Now we can't just let you walk out of here with that money so we would like an address for us to send the money to." The guild head explained.

After some conversation and explaining some of his abilities Damien left the guild with the valis. In his storage of course.

* * *

**(Loki Familia Headquarters)**

Loki, the trickster was currently reading over the report that Finn had given her. The three executives of her familia sitting across from her. To say it was interesting wouldn't be anywhere near correct.

"So he willingly just upgraded all of our gear, and didn't ask for anything?" Loki asked her eyes never leaving the report.

"That's right, we had to force him to accept compensation." Gareth replied as the goddess nodded still reading.

"So he has access to magic, an infinite storage, can create any weapon he has ever seen. Are you sure you guys aren't pranking me?" She accused not even looking up from the report.

"Nope all true." Finn replied.

"Where is he now?" She asked still reading the report.

"We parted ways with him when we exited the dungeon." Finn replied as she hummed. She suddenly held the paper even tighter her hands trembling.

The dwarf confused at the sudden change spoke. "Something the matter Goddess?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AIS IS OBSESSED WITH HIM!" She roared from the top of her lungs as the three covered their ears.

"Seriously that's what's bothering her? My goodness." Riveria said quietly as the other two gave her sheepish looks.

"And he also turned down Tiona's offer to join us? Who does he think he is!" Loki tore the paper in half with her teeth out of frustration.

Such a good catch was let go. Staring at her executives she grumbled under her breath before speaking. "You said he would pay us a visit?"

"That he did, after all Ais wouldn't let him go unless he promised her to come back." Gareth said as a serious look appeared on Loki's face, the earlier demeanor now gone.

"So, how strong do you think he is?" She asked Finn who closed his eyes and hummed in thought.

After a brief moment he spoke. "Very strong, insanely so. It's at a point where even as a level 6, I believe that in a fight against Ottar it would be 55/45 in his favor."

"Ho? That's a lot of praise as well as a good assessment as expected of my captain." Loki replied with praise as Finn scratched the back of his head. Normally if one did not know Finn they probably would have contested his assessment.

However Loki knew better than that. He was the captain of her Familia for a reason. His ability to assess the situation, and understand the feelings and abilities of others were second to none.

"No wonder Ais has gotten so interested in him then." Loki said laying back in her chair interlocking her fingers. "You've all noticed it haven't ya? The way she is now versus before this expedition."

While the three nodded, Gareth was the first to speak her thoughts on the matter. "It has been three years since she hit level 5. She thought she was coming into her wall, and we all know that the thing she wants most is to become stronger."

The green elf agreed. "Yes, she has been especially worried about it lately. Perhaps even feeling hopeless about it."

Finn spoke next adding to the conversation. "While that may be true, I feel like she has changed dramatically in this small timeframe. Damiens presence has affected her alot, and probably will in the future as well."

"The more you all speak about this guy the more and more I get jealous!" Loki yelled crossing her arms. However the more curious she got as well wondering who in the hell was so lucky to have such a guy in their familia! Apparently he had ran through a Variant Cadmus' beam and broke its jaw with his shield!

Furthermore, enchanting and smithing was easy for him that he just went and upgraded every single one of her children's gear! They had to try harder, she wanted him.

"Do you know where he lives?" She asked her executives who shook their heads.

"Although he wouldn't be too hard to miss." Finn replied as the dwarf nodded.

"He did say that he would visit Ais to train her though, so there's that." Gareth said as the trickster pulled out a sheet and placed it on the table before sliding it over to them.

The three, glanced down at the paper wondering what it was. their eyes widened in surprise looking at the stats of Ais.

* * *

**(Abandoned Church)**

"I'm home." Damien said as he opened the door. The moment he did however a blur of white and blue collided with his body. Having already taken off his armor he was currently wearing a white shirt, and black jeans.

"DAMIEN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" The Goddess cried holding onto his chest like it was her lifeline, which wasn't too far off. Climbing up his body, he tried VERY hard to not think about the fact that her breasts were rubbing all over him. Then the petite Goddess came face to face with him.

Staring at her blankly with the best poker face in the goddamn world he spoke. "Uh, Goddess what are you doi-!"

Moving his head to the side her lips came into contact with his cheek. He suddenly noticed that behind her a wine glass and an empty bottle laid on the table.

"Let me kiss you Damien." Oh god, he was getting triggered not at her, but the situation in general. It was as if he was thrown into some losers fantasy and forced to endure through all of it.

Picking her up by her waist he held her away from him. The Goddess still trying to reach for him while obviously being drunk. She suddenly stopped and stared at him with a look of confusion.

"Huh? Who are you?" She asked as he rose an eyebrow.

"Uh, your first child?" He replied as she blinked, and then suddenly started crying in disbelief.

"R-r-r-really? How did I get so lucky! WAHHH!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She somehow broke out of his hold and hugged him.

Sighing he conceded by returning her hug and patting her on the back back. It looked like a parent trying to calm down a toddler.

"_Once again I am reminded why I stopped watching anime."_ He thought to himself while trying to soothe the goddess that held onto him.

After about an hour or so of reassuring Hestia that he wasn't an illusion, and that she was indeed not dreaming. The situation well, took a turn for not the worst, but not the best either.

"_You know what? If I ever find whatever deity out there that controls all things anime or weeb. I'm going to shove the Sword of Artorias up their asshole. More than once."_

Damien in the end had to share the bed with Hestia. With her arms wrapped around his waist to prevent him from escaping or getting up. An inward sigh came from the paladin as he stared at the ceiling.

To Damien the topic of women was always a difficult one. Not that he had any sad or traumatic experiences or anything like that. It was simple really, one who loves all cannot fall in love because he will simply walk through it.

Damien, was extremely careful when it came to decisions that regarded romance. If you take a path you must be sure that it is the one you will take. Once you do something like that or commit to something, you as a man cannot back out. Doing so would only hurt the person that you took that path for.

Plus, he was in animeland he could not help but be careful about his circumstances. Once again he had to say it, he _hated _harems. Then the words of his friend came to his mind.

"_You know sometimes the main character doesn't even want the harem. He just doesn't have a choice! It just happens, and for some reason the ladies in animeland all decided they will share him! Isn't that great?"_

"_That sounds absolutely terrible and unrealistic. Who the fuck writes shitty romance like that? Never mind, it's probably losers who have never had a single meaningful interaction with a woman."_

Okay, maybe Damien was being rather harsh about it. But, it was something he felt strongly against. Sadly, there was that odd feeling that he was going to end up having no choice in the matter.

"Damien?" Hestia asked.

"Hmmm?" He hummed in response.

"Please don't ever leave me." She begged.

"Of course, there's nothing to worry about." He replied slowly thinking that there was more to this than just her missing him.

He felt her hold tightened. "Promise?"

"I promise, Goddess." He replied instantly as she rubbed her face against his abs once again.

"Okay…..I'll….sleep….now." The sound of snoring was heard as Damien, let out a sigh of relief. Hopefully she would be okay in the morning, he should probably make some hangover soup or something.

* * *

**(Ais' Room)**

The golden haired girl sat on her bed staring at the sheet that displayed her status. The past year, she had been feeling stagnant. She was truly worried that she was hitting a wall, and that it would be extremely difficult to level again.

She didn't level up or anything like that, but there was a noticeable difference on her stats. It was as if that duel with Damien unlocked something within her.

**Ais Wallenstein**

**Level 5**

**Strength: D 549- C 600**

**Defense: D 540-595**

**Dexterity: A 823-880**

**Agility: A 821-895**

**Magic: A 899- S 905**

Letting out a breath that she wasn't aware of holding, she could not help but feel relieved seeing her growth. She was sure of it now, her answer had been found. He was her answer.

Placing the parchment on the table by her bed she only felt more restless. She wanted to see him again, she should have gotten an address or something.

"_I'll stop by in a couple of days to see you."_

Standing up, she walked over to her window, nothing in her way. Her room a simple design with very few additions. A desk, a bed and a curtain over the window, the moonlight that managed to come in between the curtains gave the room a dark blue hue.

She glanced sideways at her sword, propped up against the wall next to her bed. Even though it was sheathed she could notice the draconic aura coming off the blade. Walking over to her bed and picking up her sword she sat down once again.

Running her hand along the sheath she closed her eyes a hummed. Before she knew it her mind fell into darkness.

A younger version of herself sat down on someone's lap. Her face full of joy as the person opened a book in front of her. Laughing, her face changed effortlessly to match each and every emotion across the spectrum. An innocent smile between her rosy cheeks.

She was there again, that place that seperated pain from peace. Seeing the world through the eyes of the child, and above never bothered her. The old story began to unfold, one that she heard thousands of times.

A soft a beautiful voice filled with unconditional love started reading again. Looking up she saw the beautiful smile of a blonde woman above her. Like she said before there was no pain here, only peace. The two of them smiling and enjoying everything.

There was a princess deep in a forest, trapped in an eternal slumber. Until one day a young man was able to free her from her sleep.

She embraced his companionship, he took her hand, the two lived happily ever after. For he had saved her, and unbeknownst to her she had saved him.

"Do you like this story Mommy?" The toddler asked as her mother nodded.

"Of course."

"Because of Daddy?"

"Yes, because I'm living happily ever after because of him." The woman smiled as if she didn't have a care in the world. The toddler's eyes filled with admiration, looking down at the book briefly she glanced back up at her mother who laughed.

"Wouldn't it be nice if you met someone who does the same for you?" Her mother asked as a silver comet flew over them.

"I hope that someday, you find a hero. Your hero."

* * *

**(Orario Streets)**

Hestia had to go out and do continue her part-time job. Even though Damien had told her that she should quit, she refused. Her pride made her continue, she didn't want to mooch off of him forever.

They also needed to go meet a friend of hers later this week. It seemed that said friend had an extremely busy schedule so they had to make an appointment.

Walking through the streets of Orario City once again he felt better. It seemed that by now people were used to his presence. However, rumors have tossed themselves all over the place about his status and wealth.

Ranging from being some kind of royal prince, all the way to being from one of the top familia. There had been talk about him and the Loki Familia, but people knew that he had merely assisted them.

He had even noticed people trying to tail him home. Luckily for him, stealth was something that he was competent in. Also no one knew what he looked like under the armor, even then all he had to do was look in their direction.

Most of the gangs and bandits already called off their hits on him. He couldn't blame them really, they had no chance. Especially when he activated **Primal Fear, **a couple bandits literally shat their pants the moment he took a step in their direction.

Anyhow, he was currently on his way to meet with someone. The Hostess of Fertility, one of the most popular pubs in the city. On his way back from the clothing shop area, he had bought a dress for his Goddess.

She had mentioned something about a fancy party, and he was sure she wasn't going to buy anything for it. It was almost as if she didn't want to use the money he gave her, and so he had bought her a white and blue dress.

It was in the ballpark of around 1,000,000 valis a bit overboard. Apparently it was made from the hide of monsters in the upper floors. It even had two sapphires at the bast of the straps. At the moment he had placed it in his inventory.

Voices of all emotions and ranges were heard coming out of the pubs and bars that lined up the Main Street. Orange light emanating from inside the pubs bathed the street in an orange hue, the shadows of their patrons also poking out of windows.

Wandering through the traffic of the street he once again was amazed by the diversity of the city that he was in. Demi-humans joyfully calling out people in the streets trying to lure them into their establishments.

Pallums, Gnomes and Dwarves all singing together as they exited a nearby pub drunk. A jolly song of their voices echoed throughout the street. The paladins eyes glossed over all of the shops, easily seeing even the ones miles in the distance.

"There it is." He said to himself, increasing his pace.

Although he was in his armor, his hands were free. It was an extremely bad habit of his, he always kept his armor on. Then again back in the game he never had a reason to take it off, and for some reason wearing it didn't bother him at all.

The building was two stories tall, ornate wood covered most of it. Between the wood, white stonework was also part of the building. Despite being only two stories, the width and length of the pub was noticeably larger than the rest. It was most likely the largest bar/pub in the area.

**The Hostess Of Fertility**(Fun fact the name in the light novel was The Benevolent Mistress)

Stepping up to the door the paladin decided to peek inside quickly before opening the door all the way. Glancing inside, he immediately saw a stout dwarfess who was most likely the owner of the establishment.

Stepping inside, he noticed behind the counter a group of young cat-girls in aprons served beverages and meals. Actually, now that he had noticed it all of the employees were girls.

"_So the entire staff is female?" _This place was probably the fantasy of all weebs. Maid outfits, cat-girls, elves, it was the whole package of the male weeb fantasy.

The atmosphere was indeed a cheerful one though. The waitresses moving from table to table with big smiles, and customers happy as can be. Most of the patrons are male, and adventurers by the looks of it.

"_Hey, its that knight."_

"_Hm? Oh yeah the guy that was working with the Loki Familia?"_

"_Not too surprised to see him here."_

"_Man, he is tall. Probably not human."_

Although there were multiple pairs of eyes on him, he could feel the ones that he was here to see. Staring to his right his crimson eyes came into contact with familiar gray eyes.

"Damien?" She asked as he stepped forward.

"I'm here." The paladin replied taking a couple more looks around. The design and style of the pub was a bit contemporary compared to other places, but it still felt like a pub.

"Yes! Welcome!" He noticed that the girl was still wearing the same blouse, skirt and apron he had seen a couple days ago. As she turned around he noticed her smack her cheeks with both hands before taking a deep breath.

"Now seating one!"

"_I wonder if they announce it like that for everyone."_ The stares became more apparent as he walked past the customers and waitresses. Slightly annoyed he glanced over at a table of men who all turned away.

"Please have a seat here."

"Ah, thank you." Damien replied seeing the counter seat she had lead him to. The counter was a long _L, _and she had placed him at the corner seat where he would be able to sit alone. It had plenty of space, but was also only for one person. Basically it was just him facing the owner behind the counter.

"I thought that you would have preferred to sit alone. I also made sure to give you the big side so you'd have plenty of space!" She said happily.

"Ah, thank you once again." He replied as his helmet turned into motes of blue light revealing his face.

Syr's face gushed with warmth at the sight of the young man. White hair, a handsome young smooth but rugged face. Those crimson orbs were now more noticable, it was almost as if she could get lost in that crimson sea. The scar over his right eye only added to his mysteriousness.

"So you're Syr's guest, eh? You got quite the look for a young man." As he sat down, he noticed the dwarfess from earlier leaning halfway over the counter. Her eyes locked with his, he knew those eyes.

He was staring at a veteran warrior. The calluses on her fingers, and the muscular build of her body were all telling signs.

Scratching the back of his head sheepishly he dropped the tension of her gaze. The dwarfess upon seeing this smiled with a chuckle.

"So, your Syr's knight in shining armor. You sure know how to pick em Syr! Hahaha!" The woman roared.

"M-m-m-ama! Don't say that!" Syr yelled her face now beet red.

"Oh come one Syr, it was just your master plan to talk to him!" A voice came out from the kitchen in the back.

The girl, now mad turned to Damien. "I'll be right back, I'm going to murder a cat-girl."

As she walked away Damien screamed inwardly. "_Is every girl interested in me? My god is this what the MC of this anime had to deal with?"_

The dwarfess then spoke. "So I'm sure a strong lad like yourself eats a lot. Today Syr, has claimed your bill so make sure not to eat too much."

He felt kind of bad hearing that, but it was true that he could eat. One thing he had come to notice was that his caloric intake had sky-rocketed. The endless amounts of cheese wheels and jerky in his inventory were a godsend.

He suddenly recalled that time that he killed a dragon while eating thirty cheese wheels.

Picking up the menu he read over the contents. It would be nice to have a hot meal and besides he didn't need to hold back.

Mia, watched as a medium size bag of coin landed on the counter next to the paladin. It had come out of some weird portal of some kind. The knight then moved the bag forward towards her.

"Ho? What's this?" She asked.

"Syr is a nice girl. But, I don't want her pay to go towards my meal. It just wouldn't sit well with me." He replied as the woman softened her gaze.

She knew that the young man before her was an experienced warrior. His eyes, the scar it made her wonder what trials the young man had faced in life. Not to mention she had heard tales of his exploits.

"Alright then, but 50,000 valis is quite a bit. I'll make sure to tally up your total and give you back the change." A good meal around here was 1000 valis and she doubted he would use all of the money. But as she offered that he shook his head.

"It's alright, you can give the rest to Syr." He replied before taking a sip of the ale she placed in front of him.

"Ho? Do something like this and I'll expect you to marry her." She teased as the paladin choked.

Pounding his chest as the dwarfess laughed he cleared his throat. "I'll have the 20 oz steak, the large pasta, and the triple bacon cheeseburger."

After a couple of minutes his food had arrived. "_Damn that was quick."_

Eating his food in peace, Syr's voice was heard behind him. "Are you enjoying yourself?" She asked.

"Ah, yeah you can say that." As he replied the girl untied her apron; her dusty gray hair shakes as she pulls it over her head. Hooking it up on a nearby wall she dragged a stool over and sat down next to Damien.

Staring at her questioningly. "So, are you on your break?" He asked as she shook her head.

"The kitchen is a bit packed, but my co-workers have everything covered. Also things are slowing down." So she said, but he noticed the look she shot at the owner. Her eyes were pleading asking for permission.

The owner rolling her eyes winked at her. A smile came across Syr's face as she suddenly became happy.

"So, I've been hearing a couple of things." The girl said as Damien chuckled.

"I'm sue you have. Everyone seems to be talking about me as of late." The paladin replied glancing back at the rest of the pub. As he did so a multitude of heads moved away.

"Anyhow, how have you been?" Damien asked turning back.

"Oh, I've been alright. Just working like usual, seeing you made my week though." She said with a small blush. Scratching the back of his head at the statement the paladin could not help but laugh sheepishly.

"You know you're a lot different than I thought you'd be." She said.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh! I thought you'd be more serious, but seeing you talking to me casually like this is really nice." She replied with a smile.

The moment was broken as the doors suddenly open and a group of about ten new customers walked into the bar. A familiar chorus of voices reach my ears as I close my eyes and curse under my breath. Not that he wanted to avoid them or anything, but he just didn't expect to see them so soon.

"D-damien?" Syr asked as he glanced over at her.

"_Maybe they just won't see me. Yeah lets just prete-"_

"Hey Damien!" The familiar voice of Tiona was heard as he sighed. For some reason he knew it was gonna be her.

* * *

**(Somewhere In the Dungeon)**

A cloaked figure stood alone in a frozen wasteland. Before them a giant hole about 500 feet in diameter. In front of it a podium of some kind that held a golden book that seemed to be made out of scales.

Their face covered by a red and black mask of some kind. The person reached out with their hands that were covered in red and black leather gauntlets. As they touched the book a streak of yellow electricity ran up their hands.

The person forced their hands forward grabbing a hold of the book. As they lifted it off the podium the electricity dissipated. Falling to their knees the book hitting the ground next to the figure they crawled over to it.

"**Death: Song of Three Storms."** The person read the title out loud to itself. Flipping the pages they stopped at the image of a great three headed dragon.

* * *

**If I'm being honest I was gonna go on a bit longer and try to hit 15,000 again. But 10,000 is a good amount regardless. **

**So anyhow, I wanted to throw some questions out there that you guys can answer by leaving a review.**

**How closely do you guys think I should stay to canon?**

**What pairing intrigues you guys the most right now?**

**Do you still think Harem is the path to go?(I Personally don't like harems, just wanted your thoughts on why a harem should be done)**

**Also just a heads up that made up mods will be created to add spice. Damien will begin to notice that his mods while a blessing, will also prove to be a big problem…...as you can already see lol. Not much happened during this chapter, but it's gonna be a slow progression I can feel.**


	4. Multiversal Consequences

**So, I got my first "Flame" but one thing I would like to say. I want you guys to leave "Joy is Overrated" alone. As some of you know I tend to respond to reviews good and bad, and so I did to this one.**

**Long story short, I contacted him we talked he apologized for his wording and I told him it was fine. In the end it didn't matter, because like I said story is written for fun and nothing else. We came to a mutual understanding and that's all so let us leave it at that.**

**Also, romance will most be teased for a while as it is not a priority like many people said. I also like the idea of Damien getting teased and having headaches it's funny. Also, Damien is going to start noticing that his mods are going to be a problem.**

**Also, Damien has protection against those that try to control his mind, or those that have abilities that detect lies and truths. What it is I can't say at the moment, but you guys can find out at some point. **

**Also, to that one guy that complained about MC being too good of a good person and how that sickened him I just can't help but shake my head. Damien was based off of me, and I'd like to think that I'm not a piece of shit and so he isn't either. **

**Many things will be answered in this chapter, for it is one that does not have too much action. Something that I find redundant or not meaningful to the story will be glossed over, but many of you will start to realize things after this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Multiversal Consequences**

Hestia, was currently finishing up her job the whole ordeal one that she didn't really need to bother with anymore. Taking Damiens words to heart, she had told the owner that she would no longer be working there anymore.

When she had finished she decided to make her way back home. Before that she stopped and placed a hand over her chest. Her eyes closed narrowing in on the connection between her and her first child.

She still remembered getting yelled at by her friend Hespaestus, for all of this. She didn't have anything to help her child grow. It wasn't that she needed to help her child, as it seemed very clear that he was self sufficient.

"_But still….." _The image of that dream played over and over in her mind. He had seemed so _lonely_ as if everything was his to bear. It just didn't make any sense, none of it did.

Gods and Goddesses were able to determine if a mortal was lying. Yet, for some reason it felt as if Damien had never lied to her. Sure he deflected the truth, but it honestly seemed like he was a person who had not faced such things in his life. It was until after she had given him her blessing that she could tell if he lied or not.

Yet, from all the rumors she heard regarding her child she couldn't help but feel confused. She had never seen him fight, but apparently he was quite the fighter. Such a thing was to be expected considering everything she saw on that sheet.

Focusing back on the bond between her and Damien, she recalled how Hespaestus told her every bond was different. Hestia, had no other children to compare it too, but whenever she checked in on her bond she could not help but feel overwhelmed.

It was a string of draconic energy, laced with steel grey energy intertwining around the very connection itself. Every time she reached for the connection she would hesitate feeling something watching her. She noticed that each time she did, the string of energy would have a pulse of blue racing around through it.

It was as if something powerful was staring at her. _Something immensely old,_ older than the gods themselves.

Little did she or even Damien know, the life of the Dragonborn was slowly becoming a reality. His game, his story, and his choices all have come to life. A story of his life and struggles was forming, and soon he would see it alongside her.

Little did she know that two souls were merging into one entity. One a savior and legendary figure, the other a salaryman who hated many things.

* * *

**(Damien)**

Before I even knew it somebody had grabbed a hold of my right hand. It was rather obvious who it was considering the sudden flash of gold. Glancing over to my left I sheepishly locked eyes with Ais while scratching the back of my head.

Hearing the slight sputtering of the maid girl behind me I could not help but feel the incoming pain. Mental pain that is, so this is the life of a harem protagonist. Having my armor fade away in motes of blue light I prepare for the worst.

"W-w-what are you doing?" I hear Syr ask Ais who merely glanced up at the girl. I watched as the air-head blink a couple of times before pulling on my arm.

"Mine." She replied, much to my surprise. It seems that the golden haired girl was getting bolder, something had changed for sure.

The two girls glared at one another, and I think I saw some sparks of electricity between their staredown.

"Alright, Ais I think you should let go of me an-oof!" I was cut off mid sentence as a weight slammed into my back. Two tan arms wrapped themselves around my neck, it was rather obvious who it was now.

"Hey! Damien, you ready to join our familia yet? Our Goddess is here too y'know!" Tiona roared trying to put me into a chokehold. Keyword here being "tried", although she was strong she clearly struggled with the grapple.

Letting out a sigh I turn to Syr who was still glaring at Ais. Not before I made eye contact with Mia for a brief moment. I could tell she was curious but also kind of telling me that if I did anything to hurt Syr she would kill me.

"_Alright time to stop this."_ I get ready to calm the situation down, but I feel Tiona let go of me.

Hearing the shuffle of feet behind me I could not help but turn around and come face to face with someone new. She was of medium height, around 5'5 from what I could tell. Her hair a shade of orange, and her eyes squinted at me with a slight glare.

"Ho? Is this the one trying to take my Aiz-tan from me?" She stepped in closer getting up close to me. She looked me up and down before crossing her arms and huffing.

"Well, I guess I can allow it _for now_. I have to thank you for what you did in the dungeon for my familia after all." Loki said eyeing me again before looking at Ais. "Ais, take him to our table I wanna talk with him."

Nodding the girl then dragged me from my seat. I stare back at Syr apologizing to her silently, and though she didn't seem to happy she let out a sigh of understanding. It was rather obvious to her that this was all against my will.

"There he is! Boys, let's give your fellow shield holder a cheer!" Gareth roared as his dwarves all lifted up their tankards in celebration towards me. I sit down with the others, Loki I assume still glaring at me.

Yes, I still found it odd that Loki of all people was a girl. The only thing that would top this would be if one of the more rugged gods were a girl. Like Hespaestus for instance, man if he was a girl I'd really question weebs, not that I already don't.

Sitting down I glance over at Fin, who was being pushed by Tione to drink some more. We both made eye contact and shared sheepish looks. "_Looks like I'm not the only one with girl trouble."_

"Ais! How long are you gonna hold onto him?" Loki fumed at the golden haired girl by my side. Something was definitely different, the way she looked at me changed.

Before she was looking at me out of curiosity and admiration. She was curious about my strength, and admired it those things were easy to grasp. Now she stared at me differently, and to be honest It made me curious.

"Aiz." I say as the girl looked up at me curious. "You seem different, is something the matter?"

As I ask the question she merely stared at me, everyone else also wondering. I could even feel the stare of Syr from behind the counter.

"Hero. You are my Hero." She replied her grip on my left hand tightened as she spoke. The Goddess across from me on the other hand started crying and grabbed onto Riveria who held the Goddess back.

"RIVERIA! AIS IS LEAVING ME WAHH!" She cried as the second in command sighed holding off their Goddess.

"Goddess, I think you need to calm down and stop overreacting." The second in command replied while trying to hold off the embrace of the perverted Goddess.

Loki, then got up with one foot on the table. She pointed directly at me angry at the situation clearly. "Y-y-you! Who the hell are you?"

"Just a simple adventurer." I started holding my hands up in defence, Ais letting go as I did so. Now that was something I was thankful of. Although following my statement I hear a snort from Bete.

"Don't lie to me, a person as strong as you would have been noticed way before all of this." The Goddess sat down with her arms crossed. "While I am thankful that you helped my children, I still have my suspicions."

"Look, I can tell you that I am indeed new here. Also, I just wanted to help because I could." I replied as her gaze softened. "_Thank you speech skills."_

* * *

**(Loki's Thoughts)**

However, there was another thing that bothered Loki. It was almost as if something was deflecting her divinity. She as a God had the ability to detect lies, and white lies but for some reason while talking to Damien she felt something there.

Everytime she tried to gaze into his mind, she was faced with draconic swirling energy. Once she went past that, something else pushed her out. It was something old, and extremely powerful, everytime she tried to walk past it would stop her.

* * *

**(Damien)**

The trickster across from me let out a sigh of understanding. I watched as she glanced over to Ais who was still staring at me! Seriously this girl was not subtle at all!

"Look Aiz, you're a nice girl. But, I don't feel exactly comfortable with an underage girl holding my hand like this." I explain trying to pull my hand from her, not that it worked or anything. She still held firmly onto my hand.

"Goddess, I think you should calm down. Damien, has been a valuable ally to us, and he didn't want anything in return. I trust him." I hear the pallum say off to the side. After saying his piece he looked over at me with a curt nod, which I returned in thanks.

"Gah! I can't take it!" The werewolf to the side roared standing up and slamming his foot onto the table. He glared right at me obviously mad over something, I didn't know what he was mad about, but I had my suspicions…..

"Ais! Go out with me!" He confessed as I felt a spear go through my chest. Not literally mind you, but I was getting caught up in bullshit once again.

"No." She replied instantly as the werewolf facefaulted into the ground, a cloud of depression appearing overhead.

Tiona, on the other hand began laughing. "Sucks to be you Bete! Only way you can get her attention is by beating Damien."

I groaned inwardly as Tiona sent me a wink. Why. Did. She. Always. Make. Things. Worse. Literally, she had made this all worse.

Standing up immediately Bete, pointed at me. "Fight me! Now!" He yelled.

Sighing, I look over to Finn who apologized to me silently. You know, it was probably best to get this taken care of now. And I had to give to the guy, he knew he probably had no chance in hell, but still had the balls to challenge me.

So, I might as well give him what he wants.

* * *

**(Outside)**

Damien stood in the middle of the road with his arms crossed. About fifteen meters away from him was the werewolf. A large crowd had gathered to watch the fight.

Sighing he stared across at Bete, who was currently hopping from side to side. The werewolves face was serious, his stance now low. Placing his right hand forward on the ground, he got into the position one would use to try and propel forward.

"_Typical, people always try to speed blitz me for some reason. It seems that the occupants of this world have never heard the term 'Timing beats speed and precision beats power'."_ Damien could not help but wonder how this would go. It would be interesting to see how the werewolf would take advantage of using his limbs.

Off to the side, the Loki familia could be heard cheering Bete on. Well most of them anyway, Aiz and some others decided to watch curious. They knew the probable outcome, but they wondered how Damien would face a combatant that used his fists.

As the paladin rolled his wrists waiting for the werewolf to start at anytime a deep guttural growl echoed within his mind. Not an aggressive one, but the sound a creature would make when waking up from their slumber. Smiling to himself, he came to a realization that his oldest friend was there.

"_**Where the hell are we? And why does my head hurt so goddamn bad?" **_A deep voice echoed within the mind of Damien.

"_Transported to another world, I'll explain later G."_ The paladin replied hearing an annoyed grunt in return.

"_**It's always the weird shit that happens to us."**_

"Go Damien!" Tiona yelled alongside a flustered Lefiya.

"Oi! Tiona, why are you cheering for the enemy!" Loki roared as her child stuck out a tongue at her.

The poor elven girl on the other hand couldn't help but feel exhausted. "Why does this always happen ...can't we just have a normal night out."

She stared over at Aiz, the golden haired "Sword Princess" who merely watched with that usual aloof gaze. "Bete, is foolish but if this is what he wishes then so be it."

Finn, who was currently trying to pry Tione, off of him chuckled. "Man, you are mean Aiz. But, you're probably not wrong."

A loud burst of air was heard, from Bete's position he had disappeared leaving a crater behind. Loki, who had seen it grimaced at the sight, knowing that she probably had to pay for that crater.

Syr, and her co-workers were also watching the fight. The gray haired girl held her hands together in slight worry. She heard Damien was strong, but she had never seen him fight before, so she could not help but feel worried.

Mia, noticing her little employee get all worried placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be too worried Syr. I'm pretty sure your friend will be just fine."

"RARGH!" Bete roared jumping forward with a powerful straight kick. As he expected, the shield had appeared stopping his momentum entirely. He noticed his right leg was shaking as he pulled it back.

The paladin, merely peeked out from the shield and waved him forward with his left hand. Doing so only served to rile the werewolf up even more.

"Tch." Bete clicked his tongue as he bolted forward again. Changing his strategy he threw a heavy right, only to fake it and grab onto the shield.

"_Hmm, not bad using his hands to his advantage." _The paladin thought to himself as the werewolf flipped over his shield ready to land an axel kick.

"Got cha this time you, goddamn hunk of metal!" Bete roared slamming down his right foot with all his strength.

Only to widen his eyes when the paladin caught his ankle. The impact of his kick went through, all of it, but the floor beneath the paladin didn't even crack.

"And now, I got your ankle." Damien said calmly as he decided to do a simple maneuver with his new advantage. Which was to slam Bete directly into the ground.

The crowd winced as the paladin slammed the werewolf into the dirt. And winced once more when he lifted the werewolf up and slammed him again on the other side.

Everyone covered their eyes as the dust kicked up, while Damien had gone a little overboard he at the same time was also making a statement with his quick victory.

"Damien what are you doing?" A familiar voice called out to him as he flinched. Turning around sheepishly the crowd all followed his gaze. It was the goddess Hestia, many of the crowd knew about her somewhat.

"Hey, Goddess." The paladin replied sheepishly.

"WHAT!" Loki roared.

* * *

**(A little later)**

"Look Goddess, I don't know what your thinking, but I happened to run into them by accident and decided to help them." Damien said with a sigh as his Goddess who sat across from him had her arms crossed.

With a childish 'Hmph', the petite Goddess turned away from him with her eyes closed. A blush covering both her cheeks, she was clearly flustered and jealous about something.

"Didn't look like an accident with those girls all hanging onto you." She replied childishly.

With a groan the paladin pinched the bridge of his nose. This conversation was going to be a very long one. It didn't help with the fact that Hestia was extremely clingy, for a good reason at least. But, still wasn't she supposed to be an extremely wise being over thousands of years old?

"Especially that 'Sword Princess'." She continued while her hands tightened their hold on a pillow.

The girl that had adamantly held onto her first child even when she tried to drag him away from the commotion irked her. When questioned, the girl said that he belonged to her! Hestia, could not help but get even angrier ripping the pillow in half.

"_**...These are supposed to be gods?"**_

"_Shut up, G."_

"_**..."**_

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, the paladin decided to try and ease the tension. "Goddess, I know your mad, how can I make it up to you?"

The Goddess perked up at the mention of her first child wanting to make it up to her. A mischievous smile appeared on her face.

"_I am slowly regretting this."_

"_**Well, I am finding this hilarious."**_

"_Shut up you giant Lizard."_

"_**HEY! I find offense to that! Your speaking to the keeper of BALANCE."**_

Ignoring the yells of his Kaiju partner he turned his attention back to Hestia. While he did, he slowly began to back away. Noticing his retreat, the Goddess Hestia pounced forward.

Her large breasts came into contact with Damiens face as the two fell over the bed getting wrapped up in sheets. Flustered, and trying to get up without hurting the petite goddess he grabbed her waist and lifted her off him.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you my love?" She squeaked innocently.

"That's very vague….."

With a sigh, the Goddess glared at him again. "Fine, I want you to cuddle with me from now one when it's time to sleep!"

"_**HAHAHAHAHA!"**_

"_You're never gonna let me live this down are you?"_

"_**Nope! To think you went from a slayer of Daedric Princes and Gods to this! AHAHAHA!"**_ With a frown Damien sighed and grumbled.

Hestia, noticing this heard something along the lines of "Stupid Lizard", from what she could hear. Straightening her back, a serious expression on her face, she decided on what to do next carefully.

The paladin noticing the change in her demeanor rose an eyebrow in response. "Is something the matter Goddess?"

"Say Damien… is there anything bothering you?" She asked as the paladin softened his gaze.

"Nothing has been bothering me as of late. Why?" His response only served to make the goddess shrink even more. He wasn't lying, she knew that much but still it bothered her that Damien was being like this.

Should she push the topic further? Or should she wait until he actually spoke to her about it? She wanted to talk to him, but she felt that she didn't have all the information yet.

"_The dream."_ Perhaps, she could see another one?

"Goddess?" Damien questioned as she stared up at him. Her look one filled with compassion and love, what kind he did not know. Or maybe he did, and just resigned to ignore such things.

Her tiny hands reached out and grabbed his, pulling them forward slightly. Her eyes glazed over the cuts and calluses that covered his hands. Such hands, they looked as if they held the world once, little did she know that they did.

Her thumbs traced over the bumps on his fingers and palms. She was thankful that her paladin stayed silent allowing her to do this.

"I can't do much for you. A goddess like me, all I can do is rely on you." She choked a bit, although she didn't know Damien that long, she still had harbored these insecurities for a long time.

She was always scared about giving out her blessing, when she was useless. Everyone had turned her away. Everyone except _him, _a paladin in shining armor sure to catch the eye of everyone else.

Cerulean colored eyes, met with crimson ones.

A hand moved up and patted her on the head. Normally she wouldn't like being treated like a child. She could not help, but feel at ease as his hand gently stroked the top of her head. The soft smile on the face of Damien made her blush.

"It must have been difficult being alone all this time." He spoke stopping his actions. "But, don't worry for I am here now."

To Damien it was good that she had opened up to him about these things now. It was rather obvious that she was very self-conscious about doing her part.

The night continued with Hestia crying about how she was blessed to have such a good child, holding him tightly as they slept. For Damien however, he felt kind of exhausted considering how today went.

Hopefully with everything how it was now, Hestia could calm down and return to her normal self. Not that she was different or anything, but mostly because he had noticed how stressed she seemed to be.

Closing his eyes, he decided to drift off into sleep.

* * *

**(Dream Sequence?)**

When Damien came to, he realized he was no longer in bed. Instead he was floating in the air of a dark and purple sky. He knew this place, it was Coldharbour the realm of Molag Bol.

Why? Why was he here of all places. He had seen it many times, but never had he been able to understand its magnitude until now. A deep and dark depression filled the air, almost as if despair itself existed in it.

Spires sprouted all over the ground, as withered flowers gave off an ominous aura. The freezing air, did little to him.

A flash of yellow light erupted as he covered his eyes. Looking down he in that direction, he noticed a group of people far off in the distance.

Suddenly his body propelled forward in the direction of the people. When he reached his destination, he widened his eyes.

There he stood, the Dragonborn, his character that he had created with his signature amor on. At the moment he wielded no weapons. By his side, was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Seeing her like this now, was something else entirely versus what he saw in the game.

Seranaholic 1.7, was his favorite redesign of Serana. Dark crimson hair, reached past her shoulders with two crimson eyes. Her lips pink, and her pale skin gleamed underneath the light of the man next to her. She was currently on the ground, tears streaming down her face.

She wore a red leather coat that covered her arms and hands as well. The left arm, covered in a metallic gauntlet. Black leather leggings wrapped tightly around her legs, and at her waist a crimson **Azoth Sword**.

It was a magical dagger that served as a tool for performing magic. It amplified the users magical energy to assist with spells and strengthen them. It was basically a magical wand disguised as a dagger. Behind her a group of other people, the Dawnguard stood behind the Dragonborn.

Isran, Agmaer, Durak, Celann, and many others who stood there with faces full of fear. They had realized where they were, and feared for their lives. Even Isran, the iron-willed man could not help but falter at the sight before him.

A swirl of corrupt purple energy manifested about three hundred meters in front of the group. The overbearing depression in the air increased in power forcing all the Dawnguard to their knees. Molag Bal had appeared.

The armor was the same as the one he wore in the Vigilant quest mod that Damien had downloaded.

* * *

**(Down There)**

"**Now you have no chance mortal, for you are in my realm! This is the end for you Dragonborn!" **Molag Bal roared speaking that last part with disgust laced in his voice.

"D-d-damien don't." Serana pleaded grabbing the hand of the man that had helped her. Her savior, her friend, and her _lover._ She didn't want to lose him. The man that had helped her no questions asked even when she said she couldn't tell him anything.

He was a paladin, a person that controlled the power of light. A holy being, one that was the shining beacon of good. She was a vampire, corrupt and defiled by the demonic aura of the one that stood before them.

The two of them were so different, in her eyes he should have killed her the moment he saw her. But….he didn't and instead chose to help her. It was a love that should have never worked considering who they were.

_But it did._

A metallic hand placed itself atop her head stroking it gently. Looking up tears streaming down, she could not see through his helmet, but she knew what was beneath it. A smile, one that she had seen many times, the smile of her hero.

"Do not worry Serana." He said letting go and walking past her. She stared at his back, the white cape fluttering in the wind.

"For I will save you." And as he spoke, the entire world behind him erupted in the color of the rising sun. Swords, spears, axes, weapons of all sorts began to sprout from the ground behind him. The purple ground changing its color to that of a red one.

"W-w-w-what is this?" Agmaer spoke staring around in awe alongside the rest of the Dawnguard. Isran, on the other hand couldn't help but stare at the back of his leader, the man that had led them this far.

"**What!? How? How is a mere mortal like you overwriting my will!"** Molag Bal roared in slight panic. He watched as his world slowly began to change, the source coming from the mortal before him. Raising his hand in defiance he created a ball of purple energy. A compressed beam of power tore through the ground beneath it, sundering the earth and cutting through the air.

Such power was enough to destroy mountains, truly it was indeed the power of a Daedric Prince. Only a being such as them could destroy things of that magnitude. But, the unwavering form of the Dragonborn only made Molag Bal paranoid.

His arms crossed, Damien did not need to move. Nothing could hurt him now, for his will was stronger than the one before him. The hand covering his right bicep twitched briefly as he rose his index finger.

"**Ig Alima." **He spoke as a giant shadow covered the entirety of the open area they were in. Staring up, everyone watched in awe as a sword the size of a mountain slammed into the earth, shattering the ground.

A construct of the Gods. The Mountain Shattering blade that was said to have cut through over a thousand mountains. For the size of it alone allowed it, and so it fell and stopped the attack in its place.

"**Impossible!" **The Daedric Prince of domination yelled as the divine construct disappeared. Such an item should have no longer existed.

A yellow light erupted outward as Damien stepped forward. In his hands the Sword of Promised Victory at its full power. In another world it was the weapon of a king, but in this one….

"Molag Bal, today you will atone for your sins. Today you will die, for you have hurt the one I hold dearest to me." In a flash of light, the earth between the Prince and Dragonborn erupted as the paladin appeared next to Molag Bal.

Sword in hand, Molag Bal raised his demonic blade to meet with the holy one. A power struggle was soon formed, as the area became covered in purple and yellow energy.

A crack was heard as the Prince realized his sword was being cut through. More and more, he began to lose ground as the Dragonborn pushed him into his own realm.

With each and every step that Damien took past the line that their realms met, one thing became noticeable. _He was encroaching onto Molag Bals territory and overwriting it._

Filled with disbelief, Molag Bal could only roar in anger. "**Impossible! I'm being pushed back? By a mere MORTAL?"**

"Mortal this, mortal that. It seems that beings like you can't accept such a thing, but in the end it won't matter because you will die Daedric Prince of rape!" Stepping forward the sword in Molag Bals hands shattered.

When this happened the whole world turned white.

* * *

**(Damien)**

Waking up, Damien began to breathe heavily his hands trembling. He was back in bed, the abandoned church walls around him.

"_W-w-what was that? Was that my game?" _Hearing light snores, he glanced down to his left to see the Goddess Hestia sleeping there. Taking in his surroundings and accepting that he was still in the world of DanMachi, he began to rub his forehead.

"_Wait, is the multiverse trying to make sense of everything?"_ Suddenly realizing multiple things Damien became confused. Something was missing, and he didn't know what it was.

"_Wait, this whole time. Why have I never questioned my fighting abilities and skills?"_ Static filled his mind as he winced in pain. Trying once again he was met with more static, and he couldn't understand why.

Everything previous was supposed to be a game. None of it was real, and from what he saw everything was indeed real. The mods, the people, and the Dragonborn himself. And, that could only mean one thing.

"_The multiverse must be trying to make logical sense of my game. And so in reality, an alternate-universe of the Elder Scrolls universe must've been created. An Elder Scrolls universe where all my mods were implemented into the lore."_ Upon this realization, Damien came to a halt. A mental block formed in his mind refusing him to go farther.

He had never fought Molag Bal in Coldharbour, but from what he saw it told him something else. Was it perhaps the life the Dragonborn had lived, _if_ that alternate universe existed? Or did it already exist, and was now being conveyed to him?

"_**Something wrong, partner?"**_A deep familiar voice echoed in his mind.

"_G, do you…..remember anything from the place we were before all of this?" _Damien asked as a brief silence followed.

"_**I don't know? All I can remember is the bond created when you chose me as your partner. But for some reason I feel like there is more than that, a certain innocence of some kind."**_ He replied as Damien blinked.

_Innocence_

That word echoed in his mind as static began to kick in again. A young boy, the age of seven was playing with a Godzilla toy. The Godzilla figure was about eleven inches tall, and next to it the small figure of a white knight. The kind of knight one would get from playing with those toy vending machines.

In the background a movie played, he recognized the film. _Godzilla 2000, _one of the films that followed him everywhere. For when it played in the U.S. theaters his grandmother had taken him to see it.

The smell of rice, and asian herbs filled the air. The sound of oil boiling, coming from the kitchen to the right of the young boy. About two feet away, was a toy of King Ghidorah, and a black knight.

A young boy, who had envisioned his friendship and bond with Godzilla if it was to ever existed. Such innocence, had manifested into this world. Memories of that childhood experience started flooding in.

Something small, and at the same time insignificant. The simple wish of a young boy who wanted Godzilla as a friend had now manifested into a reality. Godzilla's, thoughts and personality all formed through that innocence.

An unbreakable bond of friendship, where their souls were tethered. Just because he had played with Godzilla when he was a boy.

"_...Did you see that?"_

"_**I did, but…..for some reason I can't grasp it. Something is blocking me from comprehending more than I can."**_

"_We can figure this out later I guess. At the moment there's nothing we can do."_

"_**I have a bad feeling about this partner….. I saw that fight with Molag Bal too. I was summoned later by you in that fight."**_

"_I did?"_

"_**Hmmm, rest Partner. We will not find any answers right now."**_

Mentally nodding, the voice went silent. The paladin merely stared at the ceiling in front of him, taking in the details of the building until he drifted back into sleep.

* * *

**(Mid-Day Orario)**

Walking through the crowd, Damien had realized that people had seen to have grown accustomed to his presence. That was a good thing, and that also meant that there wouldn't be anyone bothering him. But, that hope was shattered by the fact that someone was with him.

At his side was Hestia, who held his right hand. It was comical really, considering that there was about a difference of almost two feet in height between the two. Not to mention body size, it made him look like a giant.

"Goddess, do you really need to ho-." He stopped talking the moment she glared at him. Rubbing the back of his helmet sheepishly he bowed.

"The moment I let go, you're gonna be gone or something crazy will happen." She muttered as he sighed. It's true though, he was a magnet for trouble after all.

"Besides, my friend Hespaestus would like to meet you. You haven't forgotten about that right?" She asked.

"No, I just didn't expect it to be today…." Suddenly remembering Hephaestus, was a woman he could not help but glare at what he imagined the author of the anime looked like.

"_Japanese people, something just ain't right over there man."_

"_**I resent that comment."**_

"_Oh Please, you agree with me G. Why else would you attack ONLY Japan over and over."_

"_**Yeah, you're right." **_

The sounds of anvils being met with steel was heard, along with the smell of fire. The heat rose slightly, and the sound of furnaces echoed throughout the area. Many forges were being used, and a crowd of young smiths filled the area.

Many of them ran up to him, eyes filled with stars looking over his armor and weapons. At the moment attached to his back was his signature shield and at his side its other piece. The Sword Of Artorias, so it was natural for him to garner attention.

"Hey, you're _Atlas_ right?" A young smith asked as Damien raised his eyebrow.

"Atlas?" He questioned as the young man pulled out a newspaper and flipped through it. When he landed on the right page he turned it towards the paladin.

"Hm?" Hestia mused looking over the page alongside her child.

"Guild now announces the first child of Hestia with the alias of Atlas. A name that refers to his unyielding combat style and personality." Damien read to himself. It was a pretty good name, he liked it. "Hmm, well yeah. I guess that's me."

From what he recalled, the name _Atlas_ meant _To Carry, _and it sounded about right. He was a person that carried many burdens after all. Especially considering what he saw last night. It was also the name given to those of great physical strength.

Many other young smiths tried to talk to him, and shake his hands. They had heard how he was able to find imbalances in a weapon just from touching it. He was able to even mold the weapon to become better.

"Alright, move everyone! They are guests of the Goddess!" A tanned skin woman, with a black eyepatch over her eye made her way through the crowd. The fabled captain of the Hephaestus Familia, Tsubaki Collbrande. She also had very large breasts, something that Damien immediately looked at.

"_Lord bless this helmet." _He was a man, so it was always something that he would unconsciously do.

"Eyes up here big guy." The tanned woman teased much to the paladins shock.

"Ho…" Hestia said darkly as an oppressive aura radiated from her body. Her grip suddenly tightened, and the paladin swore he could hear the strain of his metal gauntlets.

"H-h-hey, Goddess!" He froze as she glared at him.

"Ahahah! I'm just teasing you guys!" Tsubaki yelled jokingly breaking the atmosphere. The busty tanned beauty's eyes glanced down at Damiens waist much to the ire of Hestia.

"H-h-h-hey! Where are you looking!" Hestia yelled as the paladin facepalmed.

"Goddess…. We are in an area where top of the line smith's work. What do you _think_ she's looking at?" Damien asked with an exhausted tone.

The Goddess blinked rapidly as her cheeks became flooded. Letting go of Damiens hand she turned away grumbling to herself. The only words that Damien could garner were "Ungrateful Child" or something along those lines.

"You and your Goddess are quite the duo." Tsubaki teased before asking her question. "Atlas, you mind if I see that sword?"

Still slightly not used to his new title, he pulled the Sword of Artorias from his waist. The metallic blue hue of the sword gleamed under the sunlight. Having been blessed with the enchantment of **Destruction**, an enchantment that combined lighting, fire and ice together.

As such, everyone widened their eyes when it hummed with an aura of three colors. Red, then purple, and then blue. Handing it over to a wide eyes Tsubaki, she almost dropped the sword because of its sheer weight.

"_What the hell?" _She thought needing to use her other hand to hold the flat side of the blade. The design was beautiful, at the same time it was also suited for combat. It had absolutely now flaws, from what she saw. Not a single dent, or chink anywhere alongside the blade, and it was a _Magical_ one as well. The balance of the blade was also perfect as she held the handle with both hands holding it up.

"Amazing…. Did you really make this sword?" She asked.

"Yep, I was also the one that enchanted it." He replied as she handed the sword back to him. She noticed how the moment it left her hands, he easily took it.

"Alright then, follow me." Tsubaki continued as the duo followed suite. Everyone now was looking at him, only dispersing when they entered the office of Hephaestus.

Entering in, Damien finally met the Goddess of the Forge. Her hair was short, and crimson in color. An eyepatch over her right eye, a signature look of Hephaestus from what he recalled in his world.

"Ah, Hestia you're finally here." She said standing up as the petite Goddess gave her a hug.

Standing at around 5'5, she wore a white dress shirt, the top two buttons unbuttoned revealing a good amount of cleavage. Long black gloves that went up to her elbows, along with tall brown boots that went up to her knees. She also wore tight black leggings that only accentuated her thighs and bottom.

"_**Is it just me, or are you getting more and more perverted." **_G said realizing that Damien was getting into the habit of actively checking out every female he came across.

"_It's probably because I'm considered a fucking harem protaginist now." _The paladin frowned underneath his helmet. Now that G, had brought it up, he noticed that he was indeed doing that.

"Excuse me?" Snapping back to reality Damien saw the Goddess of the forge in front of him. Her hand extended out towards him for a handshake.

"Ah, yes forgive me. I'm Damien, the first child of Hestia." He replied shaking her hand. He noticed the confused look on Hestia's face regarding his spacing out as well.

As they sat down, Damien's helmet disappeared in motes of blue light along with his shield and sword.

The room was a simple office, a brown desk about three feet long, and two feet wide. Books, and folders stacked neatly on top of it. Nearby, a bookcase filled with many books of different colors and symbols.

Behind where Hephaestus sat, there was a large window facing the city. Next to her, Tsubaki who stood by overseeing the conversation.

"So, my Goddess told me that you wanted to speak with me?" Damien asked as the crimson haired woman nodded.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about your abilities which Hestia have shared with me." She replied as the paladin nodded. He trusted his Goddesses judgements, and besides, it seemed like the goddess before him was a nice person anyway.

"Go on."

"You see, she showed me this bag that you made. A **Bag of Holding**." She pulled the bag out of a drawer.

"Yeah, it's not too difficult to make. I'm assuming you want to commission some?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yes, you see these things would allow for us to have an easier time delivering materials and items. Our adventurers usually go deep into mines, and sometimes they even delve into the dungeon for materials." She explained as he nodded.

"And having these on hand would allow you to carry more, but also ensure that your adventurers/supporters aren't burdened, thus creating less risk. Am I correct?" Damien replied as the goddess nodded.

Tsubaki, then pulled out an envelope from between her breasts. The paladin tried his best, to not look as she did so.

"_**Goddamn."**_ G teased.

"_Shut. Up."_ Damien replied mentally as the tanned beauty placed it on the desk sliding it towards him and Hestia.

"And since Hestia basically paid off her debt, I have to make a formal request." She said as his Goddess opened the envelope, and suddenly her eyes started shooting out of their sockets.

"H-h-h-hephaestus, this amount is basically my old debt!" She yelled as her friend nodded.

"How about it? Is it enough for us to commission 200 of those things?" She asked as Damien looked over at Hestia who blinked.

"O-o-o-oh!" She stuttered upon realization as Hephaestus began to massage her forehead. Damien could only chuckle at the inexperience of his Goddess. In essence, she was basically his manager, and she hadn't realized that until now.

Composing herself, the petite Goddess cleared her throat and sat up. She suddenly looked more mature, the air befitting a Goddess. "Say Hephaestus, what do you think about supporters? Wouldn't this put them out of business?"

The Goddess of the forge was honestly caught off guard by the question. She had never expected Hestia of all people to have the foresight to ask such a question.

"Supporters?" The paladin questioned as the tanned beauty responded.

"Supporters, are the people who follow adventurers in the dungeon and pick up after them. They collect the magic stones, and materials dropped by the monsters to lighten the burden of the adventurer." Tsubaki replied as a sad look took over.

"But, a lot of supporters get looked at with disdain. Many adventurers think they are useless leeches. Our familia has never had that problem, because we take care of our own, but not everyone is like that."

Damiens fist tightened briefly, and Tsubaki swore that for a brief moment she saw a flash of blue within those crimson eyes.

"Hmm, I'm a business woman, so I would want to keep it to myself for my familia to use. That's what I had intended with this contract right here." She said while pulling out a couple sheets of paper for Hestia to read through.

Hestia, hummed for a moment reading through it. A look of concentration that Damien never expected to see on his Goddess.

"You know what I'm going to suggest right?" Hestia asked looking up from the papers as her friend sighed.

"Yes, but involving the guild so that they can have the bags licensed for supporters only has its own problems. Not only that, but it would affect my business as well that I'm trying to conduct here." Hephaestus replied as Hestia bit her thumb in thought before speaking.

"How about this, we give the bargaining rights to you?" She asked as Hephaestus rose an eyebrow.

"Go on."

"You're right, that if we went to the guild you would lose business. But, if we went through you to the guild then you can gain a good amount of capital." Hestia replied as her friend nodded. It was a good proposition indeed.

"_Okay…. Who the fuck is this, and what happened to the Goddess that was with me earlier?"_ Damien thought to himself.

"_**Seems that we've been underestimating her."**_

"What do you think Damien?" His Goddess asked him as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"We could also have the Hephaestus Familia, advertise the product? You know before we actually go to the guild for distribution among supporters?"

The tanned beauty off to the side decided to voice her concerns next. "What happens if it gets stolen though? Is it possible for this magic to be replicated?"

Tsubaki, had heard a lot of things about the man dubbed as Atlas. He was extremely kind, repairing weapons and upgrading them for free without asking for anything. All his monster stones, he merely left behind. And apparently, he was strong enough to send a Variant Cadmus flying with a slam of his shield.

All of these things were alarming to her. After all, this would mean that the man before her was a master smith, enchanter, fighter, and a person of incredible wealth. She as a person was protective of her familia and friends, so she couldn't help but feel slightly suspicious.

"Not to my knowledge, but I do have a solution." Damien replied as another bag appeared in his hand. Taking off his right glove he placed it on the table as a dagger appeared in his left hand.

"Damien w-w-wait." Hestia said as her child ran the dagger along his palm, only for metal sparks to fly off on contact.

"_**You should remember that your soul bonded with a certain primordial being….." **_G said as Damien sighed, suddenly remembering the passive abilities that came with contracting G.

Tsubaki, narrowed her eyes at the effect.

"Alright, so what I was trying to do was infuse some of my blood with the bag." He explained placing the second bag on the table. The dagger disappeared as he placed his gauntlet back on.

"Doing so, would make it that only the supporter can open it. I can also make it where, they can call the bag to them. This would allow for it to not get lost, and at the same time negating the purpose in stealing it." He continued as the bag he had placed down now had a circular magical rune on it.

"So, I would assume that they would only need to bleed onto this rune?" Hephaestus asked as he nodded.

"Alright then." The Goddess replied as she stood up from her desk, Hestia and Damien following suit.

"I accept the terms."

A couple of minutes later, and some more discussion Hestia suddenly remembered something. "Hey Hephaestus?"

"Yeah?"

"You know of any good mansions for sale around here?"

* * *

**(Streets of Orario)**

Damien, was currently on his way to a place called Daedalus Street. Now that the whole business deal was dealt with, and his Goddess busy with houseshopping he could finally go for some action. Although, he had to stop by a place before he went along with a gift.

Apparently, the person he had went to visit had taken the next couple of days off.

_**(Sometime Earlier)**_

"_So uh…...where did she go?" He asked sheepishly as the woman gave him a hard stare. _

"_**Yeesh, and I thought Mothra was scary when she got mad."**_ _G said mentioning his symbiont._

_Much to his confusion and fear Mia Grand, began sharpening knives in front of him. The screech of metal upon metal echoed throughout the currently empty pub.(Save two or three patrons) It was evident that she wasn't too happy about something._

"_Y'know, Syr was pretty sad when you were suddenly dragged off. She almost didn't even take the money you left her." She said while sharpening the knives even louder, the paladin wincing everytime she did so._

"_Well you see…. I wanted to apologize for that event last night. I even bought her a gift to make it up to her." After all she had invited him, and offered to pay for his meals. _

_Mia rose an eyebrow at the words of the young man before placing her knives down. "She went to Daedalus Street, there's an Orphanage that she volunteers at called Maria's Orphanage."_

_**(Present)**_

The paladin couldn't help but to sweatdrop at the memory of the dwarfess. But still that wasn't the worst of it. The problem here was that the area where he and his Goddess had met Hephaestus and discussed business was in the eastern side of the city.

The **Hostess of Fertility, **on the other hand was on the west side of the city. And he had just found out that Daedalus Street was all the way to the east next to where he was this morning.

"Stupid city, stupid walking distances." He grumbled.

"_**Quit your bitching. If you really want to get there summon me and I'll be there in six to ten steps."**_

"_And destroy the city while causing mass panic? No thank you big guy."_

After a while of walking, he began to notice the shift in scenery. The area where he had conducted business earlier, was a bit to the north. This area, was located between the main east and south east streets.

Daedalus, from his memory was a skilled but eccentric craftsman that existed in Greek mythology. Representing the symbols of wisdom, knowledge and power he was the father of Icarus.

At least that's how it was in his world. Apparently the Daedalus of this world was also very similar creating a very odd looking portion of the city. The design of the area was awkward, and unbalanced. It was forsure confusing if a person were to be visiting for the first time.

It was a good thing that he had the **Revelation** skill, an ability that allowed for one to take the most suitable path towards a goal. Although it was low, a measly D rank as he had never really focused on upgrading it.

Solomon, from the fate series had a B rank in it and the highest of Jeanne D'arc with an A rank in the skill. Maybe if he could find a way to do it, it would give him more insight on his situation.

Glancing around at the buildings, many of them weren't in the best condition, although the overall design was grand in scale there was obviously a lack of upkeep. The area around him didn't have the greatest smell either, but he was used to it for some reason. It was also the place where poverty was most prevalent.

A depressing atmosphere, as many homeless people laid on the sides of the street. Stores, and shops held questionable items, in terms of food and trinkets. People shied away from him, as he walked past.

His armor, and weapons caught the eyes of many people. Many deduced that he was a person of high power, or something along those lines and left him alone. Even the more shady ones turned away at his presence.

Looking up at a sign that pointed towards the south that read **Mariah's Orphanage**, he grunted turning in that direction.

The road went from stone to a softer gravel, as puddles of mud were all over the area. Yet no matter how dirty the area was, his armor and cape did not become stained. Magic was certainly an amazing thing.

The orphanage came into view, as he had expected, it was a church of some sort. He had always wondered what those churches were for considering the gods were now here on earth. Not all of them, but still.

That was also when he had heard some commotion coming from the very orphanage and quickened his pace.

* * *

**(Orphanage)**

"C'mon lady, we saw her carry in tons of money now hand it over." A bald and unruly man said as he held a sword in his hand. At his side, and behind him were multiple other men, on their shoulders a tattoo of some kind.

Staring down the dozen men was a beautiful middle aged woman with black hair tied into a bun. A thin expression on adorned her face as she tried to reason with the man and his group in front of her.

Behind her, was Syr who was currently standing protectively in front of three children. One was a chienthrope girl with long and straight cream colored hair. The other a gender-fluid half elf, with short dirty blonde hair. In front of the two, but behind Syr was a human boy with brown hair, his skin covered in cuts and bruises.

The three children seemed to be in the range of 9-10 based upon their stature and appearances. The human boy had tried attacking them earlier only to get cut, and beaten up until the two women intervened.

Syr, was furious at the current situation. Moreso at herself, she wasn't careful enough in transporting the money that Damien had left her. Since the cartel had caught wind of her and the money they followed her here.

"Tch." This was all due to her negligence.

"Peace my friends. Perhaps we can split the money? We have children here that need food and clothing." Maria tried to reason as the group of men began laughing.

"Kids? They'll just die anyway!"

"Don't need ta waste money on them brats!"

"They're already one foot in the grave, let them die!"

"Maybe if you offered your body alongside that girl behind cha, well consider it. Whaddya think boys?" The bald man asked as his group roared in agreement.

Maria frowned at the words of the men staring at the ground in thought, wondering what to do about the current situation. The money that Syr had brought was enough to last a couple of months, there was no way she could let it be taken away.

Syr, on the other hand widened her eyes and relaxed when she saw something off in the distance about twenty meters behind the group of men. A sigh of relief came from her, something that the kids behind her noticed.

Following her gaze, the kids widened their eyes staring at the knight that appeared. "We'll be fine now kids."

The sound of metal boots clanking caught the attention of the men as they turned around. Mariah, the caretaker looked on with confusion as hand was placed on her shoulder. Staring back at Syr who gave her a smile.

For the men, they all held out their swords and spears staring down at the paladin that stopped about fifteen feet away from them. The bald one from earlier stepping forward spat at the floor.

"Well, whaddya we got her boys, looks like someone wants to play hero." The man spouted with confidence in numbers. Not only that, but the men with him were all level two adventurers.

"What does the Ishtar familia do to hero's boys?" The bald man said announcing his affiliation. The Ishtar familia controlled all of the south-east of Orario.

However, everything changed when the knight took a step forward. Suddenly an overwhelming pressure dropped onto the backs of the men forcing them all to their knees. A **Primal Fear**, took over as they all began to sweat.

Some were able to force themselves to look forward, and when they did…...they suddenly wished they didn't. A pair of blue eyes appeared behind the paladin, and the growl of a powerful beast followed.

"M-m-monster." Some of them said falling backward. Some even began to piss themselves in the presence of Damien. Fear now taking over, the group all stood up and ran around him in the other direction.

"_**Ishtar Familia? Do you think you should let them get away?"**_ G asked as Damien raised his hand, six swords and six spears appeared over him. As he was about to command the weapons to fire a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"D-d-d-damien, it's okay. You don't have to shed any blood." Syr begged as she came face to face with the crimson eyes of the man that had helped her. A cerulean line of energy pulsed through those eyes, the aura from earlier wasn't right.

Damien was a good man, but that monstrous aura from earlier wasn't something that should've came from him. For he was a good man…..right?

As the crimson eyes softened, and the blue light disappeared she let out a sigh of relief. The weapons floating in the air dematerialized. The helmet vanished in motes of blue light as the paladin scratched the back of his head sheepishly with a smile.

"_This...this is Damien."_ Syr said to herself feeling much better.

"Sorry Syr, I was looking for you earlier and was told to come here." He said as a large white bag appeared next to him out of a black portal. "I've brought supplies and food."

Syr, widened her eyes before staring at him softly. "Thank you Damien."

With all of this happening Mariah, had walked forward with the children three children in tow. Now that he could see it, a group of about three dozen children had shuffled out of the church to see what the commotion was.

They were of all races, aging from 4-8 malnourished and without good clothing. With a frown, Damien placed a sack of money in Mariah's hand as she walked forward. Eyes wide at the gesture she then smiled.

"Hey kids, come meet my friend Damien. He's an adventurer, called Atlas." Syr said as the kids rushed forward. They all began to touch his armor, and shield. Some even went for his sword much to his dismay. It was a good thing he had it in a sheath.

Ruffling the heads of some kids, they all stared at him with starry eyes. He was like a character out of a fantasy story. A knight in shining armor.

"Wow! I didn't know Auntie Syr had such a strong husband!" A creamy haired dog girl yelled excitedly as the atmosphere became awkward.

"_**HAHAHAHA!"**_ G roared in laughter.

Syr, on the other hand became beet red as she turned away from Damien who was too shocked to say anything. Such was the life of a person stuck in the world of anime.

The three oldest kids, introduced themselves as Fina the dog-girl, Roux the half elf, and Rye the human boy. Of the three kids Rye was the one that took to him the most, asking about his adventures and weapons.

He even asked Damien about his magic, and how he was able to cast like that. Only to pout when the paladin told him that it was a trade secret.

About thirty minutes later, Damien had begun to roast a giant boar for the children. They all noticed how he hefted the giant boar that probably weighed a ton with one arm.

The children were all in a daze staring at him. It wasn't until the scent of cooking meat entered their noses that they snapped out of their stupor.

"This…" Rye said as he swallowed some saliva along with the rest of the other children. A chorus of growling stomachs echoed throughout the area as Syr locked eyes with Damien who chuckled.

Mariah sat on a wooden chair about fifteen feet to the right watching the interactions of the two. One thing was clear, although the adventurer known as _Atlas_ was strong he was also kind. That oppressive aura was nonexistent now.

Wooden sticks manifested in the air as Damien began to skewer the roasted meat and hand it to Rye. Syr, who was handed some sticks also proceeded to do the same, and pretty soon all the children crowded them.

Mariah quickly stood up, when she noticed the brewing chaos. "Everyone, wait in line there is plenty for everyone to eat."

Listening to the command of their mother figure, they all decided to calm down and wait their turn. Upon seeing this Syr spoke out noticing how Rye had began to choke on his meat.

"Hey, don't eat too fast! It's not good for you!"

After feeding the children Damien sat next to Syr on two wooden chairs. The paladin staring into the flame as the children sat around listening to him tell them a story.

Rye was entranced listening to how Damien had knocked down a thirty meter tall dragon with a bash of his mighty shield.

Syr, who sat off to the side listening stared at Damien. Getting lost in the features of his face as he spoke. His white hair, jawline, crimson eyes, and the rugged scar that ran down one of his eyes.

* * *

**(Floor 59)**

A three headed golden dragon emerged from the ice. Its presence causing the entire floor to tremble with electric energy. The monsters of the floor, all high class beasts became covered in the lightning.

Even the great **Black One Eyed Dragon**, a being that was known as the most fearsome of the bosses succumbed to the power of this being. Landing down it bowed its head to the monstrous figure that towered over it at an insane 160 meters tall(524 feet tall, 5 times taller than the Cadmus).

The three heads grunted upon noticing a figure below. A hooded figure, covered in black tendrils, the red mask fell off revealing a singular twisted black eye.

"**Oh Death: Song of Three Storms, I have come as a humble servant to ask of you to lend us your power for our struggle. I have set you free, and in this I hope that you may aid us." **The being said holding the book in its hand asking to be bonded with the beast.

King Ghidorah, also known as Death: Song of Three Storms was different from the other Kaiju. It was sadistic, intelligent, and very powerful. It's only match was the King of Beasts himself, Godzilla.

Unlike the others who usually accepted those that summoned them he was different. His bonded partner needed to be twisted like him.

Staring down into the face of the tiny being before him, it was clear that it was severely weakened. The tiny creature that called to him could barely keep his existence in root.

But, there was something there. A twisted greed that consumed all. The middle head grinned, as the other stared at it waiting for confirmation. As it nodded the three heads all turned back towards the being.

A light of yellow energy blasted forward into a beam that slammed directly into the chest of the unknown being. As soon as this happened a black tendril emerged from his body, for the soul bonding between a Kaiju and his partner went both ways.

Black veins began to emerge from the body of King Ghidorah as it felt its power increase. A putrid and dark greed grew inside of it as it let out an earth shattering roar. Its arch nemesis was here on this plane of existence.

The arch nemesis that had defeated it time after time. It would no longer lose, for it would have its due. And so the roar reached far, calling for a rematch with the King of Beasts.

Gojira.

* * *

**(Ouranos)**

The god of the sky broke out of his prayer as the room began to tremble. A foul and evil aura of divinity was emitting from the deepest parts of the dungeon, and that terrified him.

"Fels." He spoke as the shadowy being that served him manifested nearby with a bow.

"**Yes, my lord?"**

"Something is wrong, something that should not be here. Call for the familias, and their top adventurers."

"**It shall be done."**

* * *

**(Loki Familia)**

"Besides! This wine i-!" Loki stopped talking and stood up from her seat eyes wide. Her familia all stared at her questioningly.

The once drunk Goddess was now fully sober, and that was when it hit. A loud earth shattering demonic roar penetrated everyone's ears and destroyed the windows.

"What the fuck?" Bete yelled.

"W-w-w-what was that?" Tiona asked looking around frantically.

"The dungeon." Aiz said quietly as everyone stared at the window, the Tower of Babel was _shaking._

* * *

**(Hestia and Hephaestus)**

"This mansion is a good one too, I can get it for you at a ch-" The real estate agent stopped talking as the two goddesses before suddenly stared off in the direction of the tower with wide eyes.

As soon as the shockwave of the roar hit them, they all almost fell over due to the trembling of the earth.

Static echoed in Hestia's mind as she suddenly grabbed her head and fell to her knees. Flashes of Damien standing atop a giant creature facing off against another. Tornados, and lightning combined with powerful winds were all over the field that appeared in her mind.

Hephaestus seeing this ran over to her friend. "Hestia? Hestia! What's wrong?"

* * *

**(Maria Martel)**

"So, this one time I had actually fought this gir-." Damien stopped talking immediately and stood up much to the confusion of everyone.

"Damien, wha-!" Syr was cut off as a terrible and monstrous roar erupted washing over the entirety of the city. She could feel the ground shaking, staring off in the distance the tower of babel itself began to tremble.

"Syr." Damien said catching the attention of the waitress.

Glancing up at him, she noticed that he had a look of extreme concern on his face. The blue from earlier that was just a thin line through his irises, now began to manifest itself. Crimson mixed with blue energy radiated out of his eyes.

His aura, that she had seen before began to manifest itself. It was but a moment, but she swore that for just a brief moment the head of an enormous dragon like creature stared off in the same direction alongside him.

"_**Partner…"**_ G said as he became agitated.

"_I know."_

Turning towards Syr and the children he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going into the dungeon."

As he began to turn away Syr grabbed his hand. "W-w-wait! You don't even know what that was! I'm not an adventurer but it was clear as day that, _that_ was something extremely powerful!"

Turning back to her he smiled and grabbed her hand gently before removing it. "I'll be back, so don't worry too much. Rye, take care of everyone for me."

The young human boy, who was scared just earlier stood up immediately and saluted. "Got it Uncle!"

Turning away, he slowly started to increase his pace. After about fifteen meters of space was created he disappeared in a sonic boom.

Syr held her hands together in worry as he disappeared. Something was _wrong_ and she didn't need to be an adventurer to know that.

"Auntie what's that?" Fina asked pointing at her hands. Upon doing so Syr stared down at a small black box that contained a pair of grey jeweled earrings.

"Stupid…." She said with a smile.

* * *

**Well, that took a long time to write. I'll be honest though, this shit was fun as fuck to write. It's an amazing feeling to write something like this that I enjoy so much. Not much action this chapter, but a lot of setting up.**

**This is what happens when you have to world build I guess. See you guys next time!**

_**Next Time- Eulogy of Fire and Storm**_


	5. Notice

**Hmmmmmm, I don't know what to say here other than I don't know exactly when this story will be updated. I guess a Hiatus is in order, and before people say it's because I put too many things into the story…**

**Nope, that's not it.**

**As I said before, I will only write things if I enjoy it and while this story was extremely entertaining, I must remind you all that this was all a test at the end of the day to see if I could still write. **

**Turns out that I still can.**

**I'm already about 4000 words into the next chapter, but I'm slowly losing the motivation to write it. This mostly comes from the fact that I'm working on another passion project, that has been on my mind for a long time(Go read my Profile I updated it a while ago, but I doubt people have seen whats on there now.)**

**If you've noticed my Profile Picture has also changed to that of my Original Character for RWBY.**

**For some reason that story(I'm aware it will be nowhere as popular, but as stated before, that's not the point anymore.) Is what's been bothering me the most and keeping me up at night lately. **

**Anyhow, the next chapter was supposed to be a rescue mission in which the top adventurers have to go in and retrieve people. This would be where Damien meets Lili and saves her from an empowered monster(Ghidorah has increased the power of monsters). **

**Also a flashback in Damien's battle with Molag Bal, and its conclusion.(Spoiler Molag Bal gets his ass kicked)**

**Anyhow, from now on I want to write stories about characters that are strong, perfect, or something along those lines. I want to write stories about characters that have struggles different from typical weaknesses(Ex: I need to get stronger! Or shit like that.)**

**I want to prove that you can write a prodigy or strong character and still have meaningful story, but its a lot more difficult and it is possible. **

**It was fun, and I might come back one day. **


End file.
